COTA: Temporal Slider
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: Second Sequel to COTA This story begins 100 years after the events of Destined Warriors, with the great grandaughter of a certain bladebreaker. Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This story kind of begins 100 years after the events of CDW with the great granddaughter of a certain Bladebreaker. But don't worry, the others will still be in it, how, stick around to find out! Prologue 

It was a calm day in Tokyo, the sun was harshly glaring down at the city below and business went on as usual. On one of the more quiet streets stood a large mansion, it was there for over a hundred fifty years and has undergone renovations numerous times but it still looked posh and beautiful.

In the main gardens, a girl played, she had wild dark blue hair and gentle and caring ember eyes. She wore a pair of white overalls with a pink tee underneath. She was playing ball with a big red bouncing ball, the girl was no older than six.

"Kaitlyn come back in, it's time for your lessons," a woman called from the porch. The girl instantly dropped her ball, picked up and ran to the house.

"Coming Mama," she called. The girl dropped her shoes off by the door, and ran up to her room; by her way she paused by the big cabinet in the hallway, looking the objects there. Her eyes paused over the smaller of the objects, two beyblades, one blue, and one black. Both essentially looking the same except the black one had a snapped axle. The bit chips in these blades looked also essentially the same, but one was darker, black in fact.

Suddenly the blue blade shimmered. Kaitlyn reached to open the cabinet and took out both, "I'm sorry you two… I know you hate being placed in there, but mama thinks you both are artifacts, I know… some day I'll prove her wrong by calling both of you out at the same time! Some day I'll be strong enough!" the girl spoke to them quietly, not wanting to be heard.

_'It's alright little lady, I'm used to it by now,'_ the blue blade shimmered and Kaitlyn heard a deep voice in her mind.

'_I miss the days we used to actually come out,'_ the black one replied. The girl smiled and carried them both to her room, closing the cabinet as she went.

'Mecha-D… you're going to have to stay quiet while I do my lessons, okay? You too Black-Dranzer, I can't be distracted, mama will be mad,' Kaitlyn explained in her mind.

_'Sure, it's not hard to be quiet… no one but you can really understand us anyways,'_ Mecha-D, Dranzer, replied.

"They lost their belief in you Mecha-D, ever since Celeste left, mama says you are only a curse on our family," Kaitlyn explained.

_'I can still remember that day,'_ Black-Dranzer suddenly began. It was his usual bout of nostalgia, the soul bird was depressed at being put in the cupboard in the hallway where he would be least likely to be noticed, he was used to action, not to gather dust.

"Ms. Hiwatari are you ready for your lessons?" a man stepped into the room, he was an elderly man with gray hair, and very kind, Kaitlyn smiled and put both blades in the drawer of her table.

"What will we be learning today?" she asked. The man smiled and pulled out a book on science, Kaitlyn immediately smiled, science was one of her more favorite topics.

Two hours later the man left, the lesson for today over, Kaitlyn was looking at her scribble writing, she was just six, but already knew things normal six year olds didn't. For a six year old she was very bright, and people always said that she had her great grandfather's streak running taught her.

Reaching in to her drawer she pulled out the two blades again, "I hope that wasn't too boring for you," she spoke.

_'It's okay little lady, we're fine, although we'd appreciate exercise, I haven't stretched my wings in over ten years,'_ Mecha-D replied.

"You must really miss great grandpa, don't you?" Kaitlyn asked.

'_That… I do little lady, he was a great person, even if many did not believe that,'_ Dranzer replied.

"Mama tells me it was all his fault great grandma Charly died, Mecha-D… is that true?" Kaitlyn asked. The blue blade shimmered, but Kaitlyn heard no response from him, Mecha-D seemed to relapse into silence, even after nearly ninety years, he still couldn't talk about that.

_'It wasn't his fault, Lord Kai loved Lady Charlene, he just wasn't there in time to save her,'_ Black-Dranzer finally spoke for his silent counterpart.

"That is so sad," Kaitlyn murmured, "I wish there was a way to fix that," she added.

'_There is little lady, but… it's very risky,'_ Black-Dranzer voiced.

"Tell me Black-Dranzer, tell me everything," Kaitlyn replied. Dranzer hung back, unsure of he should stop the girl, he could hear every word Black-Dranzer told the girl, and the plan was very risky, he couldn't let Kaitlyn take such risk. What happened, happened, no one could change it, as much as he wanted to change the past, he couldn't, why was Black-Dranzer filling the girl's mind with such notions? Didn't he know that she would want to do it? Didn't the king of time realize where he was leading the girl?

"So that's all I have to do Black-Dranzer? Call you out?" Kaitlyn finally asked.

'_Yea… but remember little lady, I will not be able to totally transport you, just your essence, your soul. I will provide you a form, but you will not be able to grow, so don't take too long, and you may take a few belonging along if you wish,'_ Black-Dranzer replied.

Kaitlyn smiled, "I know just what to take!" the girl stood up and raced down the hallway back to the cabinet. Opening it she pulled out a drawer and pulled out three blades. Two were almost identical, looking as if they belonged in a set. They were silver in color, one had red detailing, the other had blue.

The third was different. It was also silvery, but completely silver, all three had no bit chip. The girl also pulled out two launchers that were looking like they belonged together, and to the twin silver blades. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, Kaitlyn closed the cabinet and raced back to her room.

Grabbing her medium sized backpack the girl put all the things in it, the soul birds watched her from their realms, Dranzer was still apprehensive, but he couldn't help but feel this was the right thing to do. "Mecha-D! I'm taking you too, I think I'll need you," Kaitlyn picked up his blade and put it in the small pouch she buckled unto her belly, along with a launcher.

She went on collecting things, as well as a bag of cookies, "For snacky time," she explained. "Well that's about it… oh… can't forget Teddy!" she grabbed her brown teddy bear and put him in her back, zipping it up.

Approaching Black-Dranzer she pulled out a black launcher, turning his blade upside down she pulled off his broken base, and snapped on another one. Black-Dranzer shimmered in her hands and Kaitlyn felt warmth race up her arm. "You like that, don't you Black-Dranzer, I bet that feels a lot better," The girl spoke.

Below the stairs, a woman was slowly making her way up them, carrying a tray of snacks. She heard a sound coming from Kaitlyn room and sped up. Suddenly she heard Kaitlyn's voice, loud and clear.

"Black-Dranzer… do your thing!" the tray slipped from her hands and clanked unto the floor as the woman raced to the room just in time to see light explode, brilliant blue light, it shimmered, swirling about the room, engulfing it totally. Flooding the hallways, seeping through every nook and crack in the walls. Suddenly a figure materialized in it, the black bird that was Black-Dranzer. His wings spread wide.

The woman saw Kaitlyn's form standing in the light, silhouetted, but still spectral. The bird moved at the girl, closing his wings, seemingly going through her, the backpack on her shoulders vanished, and so did the pouch on the girl's belly.

Black-Dranzer re-emerged, his eyes glowing a bright blue; he looked at the woman and nodded, as if saying 'I'll take care of her'. Before he suddenly transformed into a brilliant beam of blue and shot out the open window, vanishing in the night sky, like a majestic shooting star, only to blink out as he flew up, vanishing from view.

The light subsided and before anything more could happen, Kaitlyn collapsed, falling unto the carpet, her eyes wide, lifeless, soulless. Black-Dranzer's blade still spun before her, but it too fell limp, the bit chip now empty.

"Kaitlyn?" the woman nudged her, but her skin felt cold, lifeless, as her wide-open eyes. Then it sunk in, the devil that was Black-Dranzer made away with Kaitlyn's very soul, all because the curious girl launched him. The woman began to cry.

_Author Notes:_ Okay this is the prologue and I know it came out rushed, I wont even deny it that it came out rushed. I would have gone into more detail, but it would be revealing a lot, a lot I do not want to reveal just yet due to the sake of the plot. But don't worry, all will become clear later.

_Special Notice:_ I am making an 'Author Alert' mailing list for all of you who want to be notified when I put up a new chapter to one of my fics. Just give me your pen name, and your Email addy and I will add you.


	2. On Wings Of Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 1 of this fic, even more tiny details here and there. And yep… you heard it, in Kaitlyn's time line, Charly dies sometimes 10 years after CDW, how and why and how Kai is involved is something you'll have to stick around to find out! And can Kaitlyn change that? Just to clarrify, the gang is about 18 here, two years after CDW. Chapter #1: On Wings Of Time 

Kaitlyn woke up in a dark alley, the air smelled foul and it was nighttime. She got up, dusting off her overalls that now had stains on them. "Am I finally here?" she wondered.

A shimmer from her pouch alerted her and the girl hastily pulled out the blue blade there, "Mecha-D you're alright?" she asked.

_'Yes… it would appear Black-Dranzer… brought us back, I feel the presence of… the younger me, and Celeste, don't worry little Lady, their power is not high enough yet to sense and recognize me, and Lord Kai will not recognize me in my cyber armor,' _Dranzer replied.

"Where is he? Where's Black-Dranzer?" Kaitlyn suddenly asked. She felt something deep in her heart, a feeling, and realized, "Oh I see," she giggled.

'_Come now little Lady, it is not safe for you to be on the street alone here_,' Dranzer voiced.

Kaitlyn stepped out of the alley, finding herself on the same street as her mansion was on, 'No… Lady Charlene's mansion' she corrected herself with a giggle.

Kaitlyn walked closer to the mansion, inspecting it, it looked newer than she remembered 'A hundred years… it is newer,' she told herself. Kaitlyn nearly jumped when she heard fast-beat music, followed by laughter and a car engine. Turning around she saw a red convertible appear from behind the corner, it had four women in it.

The convertible, an antique Mercedes **_(*)_** as Kaitlyn recognized it, moved closer to the gate, stopping. Kaitlyn closed her hand tighter around Dranzer, not wanting him to be seen.

"Was that a blast or what?" the girl behind the wheel asked her companions.

"Sure was Charly, man… that was fun, we should do it more often," the girl in the front seat replied.

'Great Grandma!' Kaitlyn thought, staring at the woman, she was laughing.

"Hey Charly, look, who's that?" another girl noticed Kaitlyn. Charly turned her attention, pausing. Noticing her mud-stained clothing at young age.

"Hi there, are you lost?" Charly asked.

"No… yea… I don't know," Kaitlyn stammered out, she was looking at Charly like a deer in the headlights, in disbelief.

"Come here, I wont hurt you," Charly opened the door of the car and stepped out, approaching the little girl, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kaitlyn Hi-" she cut herself off, "Kaitlyn Hailey," she replied, making up the name on a whim. Charly's eyebrow arched, but she didn't comment.

"You're lost right?" she asked. Kaitlyn just nodded, pulling the straps of her backpack on tighter around her.

"Well… come on, we'll find your folks," Charly glanced back at the others, "Tak, drive the car to the garage, I'll escort the little one on foot," she spoke.

Kaitlyn looked at the girl in the front seat, 'Great grandma Takara… wow,' she thought.

"Sure thing Charly," Takara climbed into the driver seat and drove the car in, Charly followed, leading Kaitlyn.

"So tell me… Kaitlyn," Charly began, "where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm… I don't remember," Kaitlyn replied. Taking off her backpack, she pulled out her teddy bear, and hugged it tight. It finally sank in, 'I'll never see mama again…' she thought.

They reached the mansion and the butler opened the door, casting a mildly disapproving glance at Kaitlyn's muddy clothing. The other girls appeared from the garage. Kaitlyn was looking around the mansion with big round eyes, she didn't remember it this lavishly decorated.

"What happened to you?" Lilly knelt by the little girl. Kaitlyn looked at her, to her this still felt a little out of bodily. She was so confused and sad, she began to cry.

"Oh you poor thing," Hikaru knelt as well, giving the six year old a hug.

"I think we should let her rest a little, something awful has happened, and I just know it," Takara spoke.

"Yea I guess," Hikaru glanced at Charly who nodded.

"Don't worry, she can stay here, dad wont mind one more kid to spoil," she spoke jokingly. Kaitlyn looked up at that and smiled, Hikaru let her go, at that instant the little six year old ran to Charly and hugged her nearly causing the older girl to topple. "Hey now… you can let go squirt," Charly ruffled her hair.

"My name isn't squirt! It's Kaitlyn!" the six year old protested, but let go, she felt a little better, at first she was afraid she would be put in an orphanage while they looked for her 'parents' but now she knew that her great grandmothers were truly as kind as Mecha-D told her.

Charly led the six year old to one of the smaller guest rooms. "I take it you don't have pajamas," Charly asked. Kaitlyn shook her head. Charly smirked, "Hold on there, I'll go get something," she left the room. Kaitlyn reached into her pouch and drew Mecha-D, taking his chip off his blue blade, she then reached for his cyber-enhanced blade from her backpack and clicked his chip in.

"There, all better," she spoke. Charly came back holding something white, she let it fall, showing it was in fact a big long tee shirt.

"This aught do as a night gown for now," on the front of the shirt was a teddy bear.

"Hey! He looks like Teddy!" Kaitlyn pointed at the bear on the shirt, showing Charly her own teddy bear, concealing her blade in her pouch swiftly.

"Yea he does," Charly replied, Kaitlyn giggled.

"I'm a big girl, I don't need help, but thank you," Kaitlyn finally spoke.

"Alright, when you're done, pull that cord there, and give the lady that comes your dirty clothing, she will put it in the wash," Charly added. Kaitlyn nodded and bounced off to the washroom, Teddy and shirt at hand. Charly smiled and left the room, but she couldn't help but notice something familiar about the little six year old, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"Hey Charly, how's the squirt?" she paused in her step.

"She's fine Vega, she seems very bright for a being so young, yet she can be childish too," Charly replied.

"She's six, I think that's understandable," Vega countered.

"You're right, anyways, what's up? I hope Takara didn't bang up the car driving it into the garage,"  Charly joked.

"Don't worry, not a scratch, I had to remind her not to 'bang up' your precious car, but really Charly, it's just a car! You're treating it like it's a baby," Vega cocked her head to her side.

"It was either that, or nothing, dad wouldn't let me get a bike, figures Kai has all the fun," Charly retorted, folding her arms.

"Speaking of Kai, the guys are coming over tomorrow, they got nothing better to do, Tyson thinks we could go out on the town, maybe a night club or something," Vega continued.

"Cool, well I think I'm going to get some sleep alright?" Charly smiled at her best friend and walked away. Vega shrugged and proceeded downstairs.

The next day, Kaitlyn walked out of the room in her clean overalls, the maids washed and dried them over night. The curious six year old made her way downstairs and into the dining room.

"Good morning… Kaitlyn is it?" a voice spoke. The six year old turned around.

"Good morning Mr. Deamen," she replied sweetly, scuffing her toe on the floor.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked. Kaitlyn nodded shyly and Kenneth found it all too amusing. "Come then, sit down and I'll have the maids bring you some cereal and milk, fruit loops?" the man continued.

"I love fruit loops!" Kaitlyn suddenly perked up.

"Hey Dad… oh I see you met the squirt," Charly walked into the dining room, spotting her father and their six year old 'guest'.

"I'm not a squirt!" Kaitlyn protested, placing her hands on her hips, she almost looked four years older doing that, if a bit short for that age. Charly ruffled her hair fondly and Kaitlyn continued to whine, until the maids exited the kitchen with the early bird breakfast, toast and eggs.

"Mei can you please bring a bowl of cereal for our young guest?" Kenneth asked.

"Right away sir," Mei replied and turned back to the kitchen. Kaitlyn sat quietly at the table, next to her sat Charly. Eventually the smell of early breakfast drew the other inhabitants of the house. The other amazons. The four of them moved in during the last two years, basically because the team became more like one big happy family.

"Good morning Mr. Deamen," was the common greeting uttered by all four girls as they entered the room. Kenneth just barely looked up from the business section, which was common too; Charly's dad would get too absorbed in the morning newspaper.

Just as breakfast was finished, a car engine was hear approaching the mansion, followed by the low rumble of another engine. The girls smiled and moved to the garage, Kaitlyn followed curiously. The doors of the garage opened as a dark blue van pulled in, followed by a royal blue and silver bike with a smoothly purring engine. **_(**)_**

Both engines went dead as the back doors of the van flew open, Max, Rei, and Kenny appeared followed by Tyson from the van. The rider of the bike pulled off his helmet, looking more than disapproving at his parking spot, between Charly's red convertible, and the huge van.

"Hey guys, you just missed breakfast," Charly spoke.

"Damn guys, I told you wake me up! I love the food here," Tyson grumbled.

"How were we supposed to do that? You were snoring louder than Kai's bike roars with it's muffler off," Max joked.

"That's pretty loud," Hikaru added.

"Too bad they don't make mufflers for him," Rei added. Kai just ignored the gag about his bike and stowed his helmet under the seat, but he glared at Tyson never the less.

"So what's the plans for today?" Kenny wondered. Just then the guys noticed the bubbly six year old peeking from behind the inner wall of the garage.

"Hey who's the squirt?" Tyson wondered.

"I'm not a squirt! I'm Kaitlyn!" the six year old hollered back.

"Guys this is Kaitlyn, she was wondering the streets last night, I kind of took her in, it's too dangerous at night on the streets," Charly explained, pushing the six year old into plain view.

"Hi!" Kaitlyn greeted.

"And here I thought she was a lost sister or something," Max continued.

"Silly Max, you know Charly is the only child of this family," Lilly moved closer to Max, giving him a hug, which he returned, if for a few seconds too long, but no one really paid any attention to that anymore since Max and Lilly were 'dating'.

"Yea Max, she doesn't look a bit like Charly, well the eyes maybe… but if it's long lost sisters, she'd more likely be his," Tyson added, idly pointing a thumb at Kai.

Kaitlyn scoffed her toes on the ground, her eyes shifting from Tyson to Kai she mumbled something and moved to hide behind Charly. "Congratulations you guys, you scared her," Charly commented.

"More like scarred," Hikaru joked. The girls burst out laughing. Kaitlyn however remained hidden behind Charly.

"Never mind that, anyways… Kai stop glaring, you're scaring her further," Takara glared back at him making him stop.

"Whatever," Kai spoke.

"Thank you Takara," Kaitlyn spoke, the six year old didn't remember her great grandfather ever glaring, so she wasn't used to it, and seeing his younger self was intimating to say the least. She could feel warmth in her pouch; Mecha-D was pleased to be in the presence of his old master, she couldn't really blame him. She wasn't much of a 'mistress' for the mighty soul bird.

"Oh yea! That reminds me, I got a new blade I'd want to test," Tyson suddenly piped up.

"Well then let's go test it, I'd fight you, but I think Hikaru would enjoy it a lot more," Charly replied.

"You bet'cha, to kick his ass third time in a row, that'd be fun," Hikaru spoke, the girls laughed again, and proceeded to the back yard, the guys followed and Kaitlyn tagged along.

"Charly?" she spoke slowly.

"Yea?" Charly paused slowly, kneeling to be more of Kaitlyn's eye level.

"Is Kai always such a meanie?" She asked.

"Yep, but don't mind it, he just can't hang loose, you should have seen him the last time we 'dared' him to show up a night club," Charly chuckled at the memory of that.

"Tyson is funny," Kaitlyn continued.

"That he is, common Kaitlyn," Charly rose to her feet and took Kaitlyn's hand, both moved to the back yard.

"I like Kai's bike, it's beautiful," Kaitlyn continued.

"You and me both squirt," Charly replied.

"I'm not a squirt!" Kaitlyn hollered. Charly just ruffled her hair affectionately, much to the protest of the squirming Kaitlyn. But she really didn't mind it; she just disliked being called a squirt.

"Sorry," Charly offered, Kaitlyn just folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Meanie," she retorted.

Finally the two arrived at the arena, the others noticed this. "Finally you two, here we thought you went off to scheme, seriously Charly, for knowing her for only twelve hours, you already mother her," Takara commented.

"Stop it you guys, I guess I just have a soft spot for children, but somehow, Kaitlyn reminds me of the way I used to be, when I was little… before… before my mom was killed," Charly stumbled on the last part. Rei approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. The other didn't say anything; it was uncommon for Charly to mention her mother.

"Well if your dad allows it and you can't find her real folks, maybe you could adopt her! You know… as sisters!" Tyson finally piped up. Heads instantly turned as people gawked in surprise, no one more than Charly.

"That's the dumbest idea you had yet," Kai remarked.

"I have to agree with him Tyson, that idea _is_ dumb, of course we'll find her folks," Charly added. Kaitlyn was looking back and forth between Charly and Kai, and then she glanced at Rei, who looked down and smiled at her, Kaitlyn smiled back.

'This is going to take a lot… how am I supposed to warn him of that accident?' Kaitlyn thought to herself, looking back and forth between Charly and Kai.

_Author Notes:_ Thanks for your wonderful reviews you guys! I appreciate it ! I feel so loved! Anyhoo… this is 1, it's a tad rushed. Lets just say, summer school leaves you LITTLE time to do things you really love.

**_Techno Corner:_**

You've noticed I mentioned a car and a bike here, I cant adequately describe them. So how about I just give you guys the make and model so you can look them up yourself! And also give you some truth about why I chose what I chose.

**_(*)_** I chose a the **_Mercedes CLK-Class Cabriolet _**because it's a cool car, and it's a four seater. Which is pretty rare for convertables. You could go on the mercedes web site and find a picture of it. Just imagine it in red!

**_(**)_** The bike I chose for Kai is a **_Yamaha YZF-R1_** Search on the net, there are plenty of pictures of them. Or you can go on the Yamaha web site, it has the EXACT picture of the bike on it. The reason I chose it is because the front kinda looks like the beak of a bird. And the blue side panels kinda look like wings, if you look really close. Of course it could just be my imagination.


	3. Suspicions Of Deceit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Vega has a small practice battle with Kaitlyn when she reveals her bit beast Mecha-D. What will happen? 

__

_Chapter #2:__ Suspicions Of Deceit_

Kaitlyn sat on the bench, swinging her legs back and forth just for the fun of it. Reaching into her pouch she drew the silver blade that houses Mecha-D. The blade shimmered momentarily and Kaitlyn giggled as she felt warm race up her arm.

"Stop doing that Mecha-D, it tickles," she warned. She didn't notice it but someone was watching her. Out of the shadows, Vega watched the girl; she saw the blade in her hand shimmer.

"Kaosu you were right… there is something peculiar about this girl, that blade of hers… it looks unlike anything else I have seen before," Vega spoke. In the back of her mind she felt Kaosu-Dragoon's protective aura float, the dragon didn't reply for a few seconds.

"I cant help but sense energy coming from that blade, something about it is familiar, yet… different, more powerful, and there is also a familiar aura coming off the girl herself, I can't quite tell where have I felt it before though," Kaosu-Dragoon finally replied.

"How is it familiar?" Vega wondered.

"I don't know… maybe if I went head to head with her blade I'd be able to recognize it, but… there is something interfering with my lock on the energy signature, something that doesn't feel… alive," Kaosu replied.

"Don't worry your scaly hide about it, I'm sure you're just being paranoid," Vega cut the mental link off, but she had to admit it, she could feel it, there was something strange about this six year old. She wasn't your normal child, there was something more to her, and there was a dark presence about the girl herself.

Kaitlyn got up, pulling out a launcher; she approached the dish installed in the back yard. Vega saw her position her blade and raise her launcher. A second later the blade was off. It circled the dish a few times then it froze in the center. Suddenly a red glow exploded from the top of it, it was laced with silver as silver sparks circled around it.

A bird rose from the blade, the silver sparks closed on it, a helmet materialized on the bird's head. Followed by wing guards, a chest plate, leg guards, and gauntlets on the bird's talons. Making them look longer, sharper, deadlier. The only feathers remained visible were the ones at the wing joins; even the bird's tails were wrapped in brilliant chrome silver. The bird opened its eyes, they were glowing a bright ice blue. It shrieked deeply.

Vega emerged from the shadows, in shock, that creature looked all too familiar. The bird turned his head towards her, his eyes shifting crimson. Kaitlyn also turned and gasped, the launcher slipped from her hand.

"Hi- Hi… Vega," she stuttered out.

"You didn't tell us you bladed, and had a bit beast," Vega began. Kaitlyn scuffed her toe again.

"He's not really mine… he's my great grandfather's… but… I am his guardian now, Vega don't tell the others… I don't want people taking him away from me, Mecha-D means a lot to me," Kaitlyn pleaded.

"I wont Kaitlyn, but… I can't help but notice he looks familiar… I swear he'd look almost like Kai's Dranzer… without the metal that is, what is it anyways? It's a first time I see a bit beast with a full suit of metal armor." Vega was looking at the huge bird curiously. The bird stared back, eyes unblinking.

Kaitlyn chewed her lip nervously, she was a bad liar, but she had to come up with something or else Mecha-D would be discovered.

"I don't know what it is… Great Grandpa never told me in the letter he left with him," she fibbed. She knew what it was, Dranzer's 'Cyber Blade' a technology that was to be discovered only twenty years from now. A technology that made Dranzer's power climb the charts exponentially, and being the only such blade in existence, made Dranzer nearly invincible in battle. It wasn't the most unique technology in the world; in her time these cyber blades were mass-produced for bit beast users everywhere. But it was the only such blade because it was the prototype, and because of the inscription carved with laser at the bottom.

"He looks mean," Vega remarked, "do you mind if I see how he rates against my bit beast?" she wondered.

"No… not at all really… but I'm not much of a blader, you will probably win easily," Kaitlyn replied, 'that and there is only one attack I can use that wont reveal Mecha-D's true identity,' she thought.

Vega pulled out her redesigned black blade, and her gun launcher, even now, two years after the events of the world tournament; Vega wondered why she kept it, knowing too well that Kenny could design her something to optimize Kaosu-Dragoon further, had she not blatantly refused his help un numerous occasions saying this launcher was fine.

Kaosu was off, the bird; Mecha-D sprung his wings and flew up with fire sparks falling in a shower from his majestic metal-covered wings. "Kaosu hydro cyclone!" Vega commanded. Her blade began to glow as water exploded from it, fast spinning into a vortex of water. In it, a black glow appeared as Kaosu-Dragoon appeared, his glowing crimson eyes piercing the twister.

Mecha-D banked hard to avoid the charging dragon, flying up with a single flap. "Wow… go Mecha-D!" Kaitlyn cheered.

Vega gritted her teeth, this was becoming humiliating, being beaten by a six year old. "Kaosu… metal melts, and his armor is no different, begin charging!" she commanded. Kaosu roared and flew up, stretching his wings, a series of sharp clicks raced down his back as his fin-like spores extended and his ivory horns began to glow. Yellow energy particles began to cascade up his back and collect in his widely agape jaws.

Kaitlyn stared, 'this isn't good! What do I do now!' she thought. Mecha-D banked again, he paused in front of Kaosu, his eyes staring at the dragon unblinking. Unnerving Vega how the bird remained looking perfectly cool with the impending impact, undoubtedly it could sense then energy Kaosu was gathering.

Suddenly the bird flapped his wings foreword hard, flames erupting from the small vents in the metal on his wings. "Right Mecha-D! Go for it! Solar Wind Attack!" Kaitlyn commanded. She remembered her father teaching her about all the tricks Mecha-D had. The bird flapped his wings foreword again, more fire exploded from his armor. And with a final thrust of his wings, the bird sent a monstrous wave of flames at the unsuspecting dragon. Kaosu was cough off guard; losing focus the photons in his mouth fizzled out and the dragon couldn't avoid the wave. He was hit hard, sent back, Mecha-D charged foreword again.

"Let's finish this Mecha-D!" Kaitlyn cheered, she was getting really into this, and having a lot of fun by what Vega saw. The bird was obeying her commands as it charged at the off balanced dragon, baring his claws. The bird flew by Kaosu and with a final jab it was over. Mecha-D landed Kaosu the jab to his one weak spot, the scales on the back of his neck, his blade hitting Kaosu hard, sending it flying as the Dragon vanished.

"What?" Vega stared eyes wide open in shock. 'How can this be… only… only two birds know the exact location of Kaosu's weak spot… Celeste and Dranzer… how can this turkey know it too?' she thought to herself.

"Alright! We won!" Kaitlyn jumped into the air, clapping joyfully. Mecha-D's armor suddenly blew out steam from all the vents on its surface. Creating a cloud of vapor around the bird as he vanished back into his blade.

Vega picked up her blade, 'It was a lucky shot probably…' she thought, looking at it. It wasn't damaged, but she was still numb. 'Losing to a six year old pipsqueak isn't fun,' she added.

"Wow! I can't believe I won!" Kaitlyn continued to jump around joyfully, and despite it all, Vega couldn't be mad at her, the girl was having fun.

"Don't get it to your head Kaitlyn, I underestimated you because of your age, that is one mistake I don't often repeat," Vega replied, her eyes shimmered coldly.

"It's okay Vega, really… but really shouldn't underestimate your opponents no matter what, my father taught me that. My great grandfather taught him that, he learned that lesson the hard way from a very special lady," Kaitlyn replied, wagging her finger in the air smugly. She jumped into the dish and retrieved Mecha-D, hugging his blade.

Vega retrieved her own blade and shook her head, 'This is too surreal,' she thought. She glanced at Kaitlyn; the girl was still practically jumping around for joy. 'This has to be a coincidence, or is it? Could it be? Maybe it's destiny playing a trick on us all again, just when I thought I helped my friends achieve their destiny, fate throws another cruel twist to me, could it be that there is one more thing we have to fulfill?' Vega thought. At that instant Kaosu-Dragoon erupted in a bright glow, shocking Vega, she held it out as it continued to glow.

Kaitlyn noticed this and paused, "Wow… that's so pretty," she commented. Vega put her blade back in her pocket and Kaitlyn began to pout.

Vega turned around and preceded to walk back to the mansion, as she entered from the back yard, she spotted Charly, who looked a little displeased about something.

"What's wrong Charly?" she wondered.

The brown haired Amazon leader looked at her best friend and flashed her a somewhat somber smile. "Dad just told me about a little something that happens once in four years with the company. The Charity ball, and this year… it'll be happening here, it's a masquerade, but still, as the heir of the company; I'm obligated to attend. Now it could be fun to attend, but… you see… it's a couple thing and some of the rich people's sons are bound to show up, I hate being treated like a trophy," Charly explained.

"I feel your pain sister, but don't you have Rei?" Vega wondered.

"Yea… but it's just him… against twenty or so snobby rich brats, lets just say… the odds aren't in his favor this time," Charly replied.

Vega folded her arms, "I'm glad I'm not in your shoes, I doubt anyone would even notice me present, but anyways… I think if we girls keep you busy, those snobs wont get the guts to approach," she theorized.

"Yea well… I'm going to call Cleo, see maybe she wants to come too, it's been a few months since I last talked to her," Charly added.

"She's undoubtedly bring Brian with her," Vega continued.

"Not just him, Ian and Spencer too probably, Cleo told me that they've been thinking of reforming their team and going legit, of course… they'll be missing… well… you know," Charly glanced at her friend, even two years after it happened, all of this knew that Vega still didn't quite get over the events with Tala. Whenever someone mentioned his name, the girl's eyes would always get melancholy.

"Tala…" Vega uttered, shaking her head, "Not like I care… frankly, I'd love to see him burn in hell," She added.

"Cleo told me he changed somewhat, she mentioned something about him being semi-depressed even, hell his lack of temper is worrying her. If that any indication how bad he is, that's what I heard from Cleo," Charly added.

"I don't care what happens to him, he brought it down upon himself," Vega's prussian eyes narrowed and her temper peaked somewhat. She turned around and walked off, not wanting her best friend to see that under that show of temper she was masking her own feelings of sadness.

Charly watched her go, she knew something was amiss, Vega jumped on the defensive a bit too easily, as if she was feeling threatened. 'I'm going to have to have a long talk with Cleo about this, maybe arrange something, maybe let those two finally get their closure,' she thought, shrugging she made her way to her room.

Behind the corner wall, a curious six-year was biting her nails to remain silent. Her eyes twinkled, 'this is too good! I can set them up at the ball!' she giggled. The six year old proceeded to follow the older girl to her room, her curiosity getting the better of her. 'I better collect more clues…'

Vega meanwhile entered her room and slumped unto her bed, not bothering to discard her gloves or trench coat. "Damn it! Why now! Just when I'm almost over you…" she spoke to no one in particular.

But despite it all, she couldn't stay mad at him. It was the way he was. At the time, he used whatever means he could get to win. And she just happened to be one of those means. But the one thing that Tala obviously miscalculated was the human factor. 'Henry was right all along… I shouldn't have gotten too attached… but now it's too late, and that bastard haunts me like my own shadow. Oh well, if he does show up, he'll get a piece of my mind, and maybe finally that kiss will stop bothering me,' she thought to herself. A smile spread on her features. 'It will be interesting to finally know who is more crafty when it comes to mind games, him… or me,' she continued.

"In all this excitement I forgot to tell Charly about Kaitlyn's blade… oh well, there is always tomorrow," she spoke. The shadows of her room of course giving no reply, nor did the girl want one at the moment.

'Mistress, I think you just have to face the facts in regarding to Tala…' Kaosu whispered in Vega's ear. Vega closed her eyes, in her mind she could see the dragon; he was lying on his stomach, coiled like a monstrous serpent. His claws glimmering as so did the cuffs around his wrists. His wings loosely lying flat on the ground, the dragons piercing crimson slotted eyes focused on her. He raised his head a little, but laid it down again.

"What do you mean Kaosu?" Vega wondered.

'Don't lie to me Vega, I know you still miss him, you may have been able to fool Charly, but I am more perceptive than that,' Kaosu replied, his eyes still focused unblinking at her, Vega found it unnerving.

"Who do you think you are iguana? You may be able to tell how I feel, but there is nothing you can do about it, I choose what I do and what I don't," Vega replied harshly.

Kaosu blinked and gave off a sound that sounded like laugher, which served only to annoy Vega further. 'Deny it all you want mistress, but it is no accident you feel for him the way you do… it was fated to be,' with that Dragon vanished, his glowing eyes the last thing of him to vanish as he severed the link with his mistress.

**_Author Notes:_** So what does Kaosu mean by that? And what about this ball? Will Vega tell Charly about Kaitlyn's bit beast? All these answers and more on the next exciting chapter of COTA, Temporal Slider.


	4. Kaitlyn Hailey, Private Eye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Kaitlyn snoops around and guests arrive at the Deamen manor door. Who they are? You have to read to find out!

Chapter #3: Kaitlyn Hailey, Private Eye

Kaitlyn ran all the way to Charly's room as quietly as she could. She approached the door and placed her ear against it. She could hear Charly talking on the phone, but she couldn't make out what the girl was saying. And this caused the six year old to frown slightly.

"Hey Kaitlyn, it's not nice to be eavesdropping," a voice spoke from behind her. Kaitlyn squeaked and turned around, seeing Lilly.

"Oh Hi Lilly… I wasn't eavesdropping," Kaitlyn replied.

"What's wrong Kaitlyn?" Lilly wondered; she saw the confused look in Kaitlyn's eyes.

"Oh nothing… it'd Vega, I think she likes a boy, you know as in like, like, and she's too shy to say it," Kaitlyn began, "My mama always said that if you love someone a lot, you should tell it to them, that way that person knows you care," she explained.

Lilly shook her head, innocent ideals, Kaitlyn didn't know the whole picture so she was thinking it as straight as a child could, innocently, "It's more complex than that Kaitlyn," Lilly spoke.

"Well I think Vega should tell him, by what I heard, I think he likes her a lot too! Charly said he was all sad and depressed, my papa was always like that when mama was on her vocational trips," Kaitlyn added.

Lilly kneeled by the six year old, "Kaitlyn, don't talk about this to Vega, there is something you don't know… you don't know what kind of things those boy is capable of, but I guess I understand your point of view. However you have to understand, not all things in this world are so straight foreword, okay?" she explained.

Kaitlyn nodded but inside, she knew there was something she wasn't being told, and it got her curiosity peaked. 'It's time to play private eye,' she thought to herself.

Lilly completely unaware of the girl's plans patted her head and rose to her feet, "Now come, you can help me with something," she said.

"Lilly… did you know about the big party Charly's dad will be hosting here?" Kaitlyn wondered.

"Yes, Charly told us about a month ago that it could be a possibility," Lilly replied.

"You think she would let me come too?" Kaitlyn asked next.

"Of course Charly would, you're a guest here, and that comes with all the privileges," Lilly glanced down at the girl, envious of her innocence, the girl didn't know all the hardships of the years, she was still cute, innocent, sweet.

"Thank you Lilly, I'll… go now," with that the six year old bounced off. Lilly watched her go with a small frown on her features. She knew Kaitlyn would want answers, the six year old was a bit too curious for her own good. And it was one of the things that set her apart from all other six year olds. Her curiosity, and intelligence, it was clear to see this six year old was smart, very smart.

Kaitlyn meanwhile stood in the hallway outside the living room, leaning against the wall thinking. She was curious to know who he really was. So far she only had a name, which wasn't much to go by. In her timeline she didn't remember her grandmother ever mentioning him when she told her about her family story. 'That means… in my timeline… Vega doesn't tell him how she feels, kind of seems like a mistake to me, a big mistake, one that should be at least patched up, even if he doesn't feel the same… I guess I'm going to have to do something there, but first… I will need more clues, and I need to know a little bit more about him,' Kaitlyn spoke to herself. Spotting Takara who was sitting in the living room, the girl bounced in joyfully. Innocent as can be, or so it seemed. She plopped beside Takara on the couch and looked at the girl.

"Hi!" Kaitlyn chorused.

Takara glanced away from the TV and smiled at Kaitlyn, "Hey squirt, what going on?" she asked.

"Takara, can I ask you something?" Kaitlyn wondered. Takara once again looked away from the TV.

"Sure, what's bugging you?" she asked.

"Well it's something I heard, I heard about this boy Vega likes… and well, who is he? Charly said his name was… ugh… Tala I think," Kaitlyn began. This caused Takara to frown slightly but she covered it up carefully.

"I don't think Vega likes him, actually… I wouldn't even be surprised if Vega hated him, for what happened," Takara explained.

"What did happen?" Kaitlyn wondered, Takara looked at the girl, and the girl looked back. Takara smiled, she couldn't tell no to the girl, so she told her everything. Omitting only the few details about how Kaosu had controlled Vega." That was a very mean thing he did, I see why Vega wouldn't want to see him," Kaitlyn spoke after she heard the story. But she couldn't help but feel that there was something missing.

"That's Tala in a nut shell, he's a total creep," Takara continued.

"But Charly said he changed! She said this girl, Cleo, said that Tala changed! Mama always told me to give people a second chance," Kaitlyn protested. Takara shook her head.

"Your mama is very wise Kaitlyn, but… there are exceptions to every rule, and he's one of those exceptions," Takara replied. Kaitlyn however folded her arms; she could tell there was something she wasn't being told. 'How I wish I had a note pad to write all of this down,' she thought to herself. "However," Takara spoke again after a few moments.

At this Kaitlyn's ears perked up as she looked at the older girl, "What?" she asked.

"I guess I do see how people may mistakenly think Vega likes him, she was very protective of him the whole time. And I guess I can see where such a mistake can stem from, I heard some rumors from fans saying they had a fling going on behind the scenes, but those were just rumors," Takara finished. Kaitlyn wanted to smile inside, she had one crucial piece of the puzzle, but of course, it was not much, rumors were hardly fact. But she had a lead.

"Thank you Takara!" she stood up, bowed slightly, and bounced off up into her room.

Kaitlyn sat at the desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper beginning to write down all the 'testimony' she was given. She used separate pieces of paper for things she heard from Takara and Lilly, and then she used another piece to try and fit all these facts together into some form. But she still had a lot of gaps. 'I guess I'm going to need more information,' she thought to herself. Folding up the sheets she placed them in her backpack, where no one would look.

The next evening, the guys were hanging around after their routine practice. Takara, Hikaru, Lilly, and the guys, Kai included sat in the living room, on the couches and armchairs, watching television. Kai sat in an overstuffed armchair by the fire place reading a book, he wasn't much in the mood to watch some movie the girl chose to rent. With their tendency to watch movies that involved a heavy overdose of romance, he decided to pass.

Charly walked into the room, "Hey guys… have anyone seen Kaitlyn?" She asked.

Takara looked back, "Oh… she was in her room earlier playing with 'Teddy', you might want to look into what's wrong with her. Yesterday she was… lets just say very interested in the events of two years ago," Takara spoke.

This caused everyone to look at Takara and then at Charly, even Kai looked up, momentarily forgetting his book. "Oh that… Kaitlyn bugged me for info too," Lilly confessed.

Charly frowned mildly but then shrugged, "I bet she was being curious, you know how six year olds are, Takara, Lilly, you didn't tell her any of the sensitive info, did you?" Charly wondered.

"Nope, I only told her what was in the papers," Takara replied, Lilly nodded.

"I only told her the basics," the blond spoke. This seemed to ease Charly's mind as she moved to sit in the remaining armchair, which was left by the fireplace, across from Kai, she looked into the flames of the fireplace and frowned again.

She looked up, seeing the cold look in the eyes of the Bladebreaker leader, "Don't worry Kai, if she bugs me… I'll only confirm what the girls told her, no secrets, just what was in the papers," Charly spoke in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't go unnoticed by the others how she seemingly knew what Kai wanted to know without him even voicing his concerns.

"Just as long as the brat doesn't find out too much, it's alright," Kai finally spoke, going back to his book, he really didn't want to deal with an overly curious six year old who knew too much, he certainly didn't want the six year old coming to him for answers, he couldn't deal with children, especially small children.

By the doorframe, Kaitlyn was listening. 'I knew it!' she exclaimed to herself, 'they are hiding something from me! I will need to be cunning and smart to find out what, this may prove to be vital to the investigation.' The six year old was about to bounce off to her room to update her growing 'case file' when she noticed the way Charly was looking at Kai who was reading his book. This caused Kaitlyn to smile to herself. 'If only great grandpa knew,' with that Kaitlyn bounced off, she still had things to plan for the masquerade. 'Maybe I can get them to at least dance once,' she thought, an idea fast forming in her mind.

At the Tokyo airport, a private plane landed on the strips, it was a big plane, but not as big as Boeing seven-four-seven or a concord. The plane stopped and the back dropped down, allowing the cargo hold to open. The door of the plan also opened as a gangplank was served to it.

"Tokyo at last!" A blond girl spoke, exiting the plane. She wore a casual pair of hip-hugging jeans and a floral shirt with flowing sleeves. Her four companions, all male, followed her down the plank.

"Tell me again why did we have to fly in so early?" the shortest of the four asked.

"It's simple Ian, we flew in this early because I want to go shopping with Charly for our costumes. That and we have a lot to catch up again," the girl, Cleo, replied.

"Figures," Tala spoke, he didn't even know what he was doing here, and how the hell the others managed to persuade him to come, he only knew that he was wasting valuable time by being here.

"Hey, if Cleo wants to hang out with Charly, it's none of our business," Spencer suddenly spoke, Cleo turned back and smiled. The five of them entered the cargo hold of the plane. In it there were four tarp-covered objects.

"Don't encourage her Spencer, in the end, she only drags one of us behind her to that hell hole they call 'malls'," Ian countered, "And coincidentally one of us ends up hauling her shopping bags for her." He finished.

"Don't worry Ian, it wont be you," Cleo assure him.

"Oh joy," Ian dead panned, pulling the tarp of the one of the objects, revealing a sport bike under it. The others objects were also bikes, two more sport ones, and one, a bigger one, a sport cruiser.

"Well I'm not going with you either Cleo, find some other beast of burden," Brian spoke, grabbing two helmets tossing one to Cleo.

"Gee Brian… you sound like it's torture," Cleo retorted.

"It is, I'm never going through that hell again! I much face Boris again than that!" Brian sounded grumpy as he pulled on his helmet and mounted his bike. Cleo also mounted behind him, pulling on her own helmet.

"I told you I'm sorry about that little incident with the lingerie mannequin, but I warned you!" Cleo gently hit him on the helmet signifying she was ready. At that instant the four bikes roared to life, head lights igniting one by one. Brian growled and tore down the ramp of the cargo hold, Cleo only had a second or so wrap her arms around his waist not to fall off. The other three bikes followed.

The four bikes rode through the partially empty streets of the late evening Tokyo. All silence reined between them, as the roar of bike engines, especially Tala's silver bike, would drown any attempt of conversation. Brian paused at a red light on an empty street to let Cleo check the map in her hands to where they were going. She motioned with her hand to turn left and they did. So after about half an hour the large buildings began to thin out as they entered the rich neighborhood of Tokyo.

Ten more minutes of searching they found it, Deamen manor. Ian raised his visor and audibly whistled, "Got to admit, she has a nice manor," he spoke.

Before anyone could say any more, Tala's bike roared off, wheels screeching, he vanished in an instant. "Where is he off to in such a rush?" Spencer wondered, muting the engine of his sport cruiser by letting the throttle go slack.

"You asking me?" Ian wondered.

"Something tells me… even after two years… Tala still can't come to grips with what happened, but worry not my friends… Cleo has a plan," Cleo spoke.

"Joy to the world," Ian dead-panned again, he learned that when Cleo referred to herself in third person, trouble was afoot, trouble with a capital 'T'.

"I'm almost afraid for whoever is involved," Brian added. This seemed to snap Cleo's attention and she playfully hit him on the head, although he didn't feel the hit because of his helmet, he heard her palm hit the helmet.

"Just drive gear-head, before I make you walk," She growled.

"Yes Ma'am," Brian dead-panned and moved closer to the manor gates.

**_Author Notes:_** Okay so this is 3. Yep, Tala is in Tokyo, and Cleo has a plan. What's this plan you ask? Stick around to find out!

**_Techno Corner: _**Yep! It's Techno Corner! And this time I will tell you the make and model of the four bikes the D-Boys got themselves.

**_Tala's Bike:_** For Tala I chose the **_Honda CBR600F4i_**, powerful, sleek, dangerous. Just three of the way to describe this baby. Colored in silver and black and add a custom wolf mural on the tank and this baby becomes the ideal steed for this dark knight.

**_Brian's Bike:_** For Brian I went with the bird-like **_Kawasaki ZX-9R_**, it has a sharp bird-like nose, but not too sharp. Slick, aero-dynamic, and very stream-lined, like a falcon. On the Kawasaki site it's in silver and lime green, but I see Brian on a Gray/Black bike, maybe metallic black. Once again, a two seater.

**_Ian's Bike:_** The all too cool and slick **Suzuki Katana 750**, this bike has a rounded nose, not quite like the bird nose of Kai's Yamaha bike. I chose it because it kind of suits him. It has a nice gentle form that doesn't strike you as being 'the monster'.

**_Spencer's Bike:_** Spencer's bike is the **_Honda Gold Wing ABS_** in deep metallic blue. A lot of cargo space, powerful engine. Rounded, and the type of bike that could be counted on to haul some major shopping bags. Reliable like a shire steed, and just as powerful.


	5. Reunions Of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is chapter 4. Cleo and the D-Boys show up and Vega does the unexpected. And what's this? Tala apologizing? Read to find out!

Chapter #4: Reunions Of Love

Tala drove the streets alone; he was cursing himself, for having come so close, only to chicken out at the last second. 'What did she do to me?' he asked himself. He didn't even know where he was going; he was a total stranger in Tokyo. 'Blast her!' he continued to mutter to himself. His bike roared down the streets and Tala made no sign of recognizing that he was speeding. Despite it all, he couldn't stay mad at her, he could never be mad at her, even from day one. Even that time she used the photon canon on Michael, he wasn't mad at her. There was something about Vega that Tala found far too calming.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Cleo stood by the intercom panel near the gates. She pressed the buzzer and waited. "Deamen Manor, who is it?" a voice asked.

"My name is Cleo and I am here with my brother and two friends, Charlene has been expecting me," Cleo replied.

"Lady Charlene told me you'll be coming, just a second," the voice replied.

"Thank you," with that Cleo cut the intercom and glanced at the three boys. Moving towards Brian she mounted his bike behind him as the gates began to open, the three bikes rode inside. The garage doors opened too as they approached and the three boys drove the bikes inside. They could see a red convertible, a bike, and a van.

"She sure has a vehicle for every occasion," Ian remarked, shutting the engine of his bike off. The other two boys followed his lead and Cleo dusted off her jeans.

"The bike is Kai's, and the van is Tyson's Ian," a voice spoke from the in leading doors of the garage. The four instantly towards it, there stood Charly, with Kai who was frowning because Cleo decided to inspect his bike a little too closely for his liking. The other Bladebreakers and Amazons were also there.

"Charly!" Cleo called, in four seconds flat the blond gave the Amazon leader a hug. Charly laughed and Cleo moved away, "Long time no see," she added.

"Yea… long time no see, I didn't expect you to come so soon, I thought it'd take you a while to get their co-operation," Charly replied.

"Nah… it was a piece of cake with these three, the real nut to crack was Tala, and… he ran off somewhere," Cleo spoke with a shrug.

"I think he chickened out," Ian spoke up.

"So how are you guys doing anyways?" Takara stepped in, she could see that Kai's eyes narrowed to slits at the mention of Tala's name, and so did Vega's.

"We're good, and going to be better the second we get over the jet-lag," Ian replied jokingly.

"So do you guys have a hotel or something?" Charly asked next. The four exchanged glances and Charly instantly understood, she walked out of the room but came back a minute later. "I had François prepare four rooms, you can stay here," She explained.

"You shouldn't have, we were going to get hotel rooms before Tala ran off to hell-knows-where, I don't think we'll quite fit in here," Brian spoke up.

"But thanks anyways," Spencer added.

"It's alright, Dad doesn't mind at all, the more the merrier," Charly replied. "Come, lets talk in the living room while the rooms are being prepared, I'll have Mei bring some tea," Charly offered. The three Demolition Boys and Cleo set down their helmets on the table beside the door and followed the brown haired Amazon to the living room, the others tagging along.

"Brian, I'm worried about Tala, he can get lost in a city this size," Cleo spoke to her older brother.

"In my books… he **can** get lost," Vega commented, everyone heard that comment and Cleo looked at the dark haired girl.

Ian snickered at that and Vega turned a murderous glare on him, "Yow… I bet she picked that up from him, and here I thought she liked him," Ian spoke.

"Ian, I think you said enough, don't annoy Vega, you don't know how unpredictable she is, Kaosu doesn't help there one bit, he's on the touchy side," Lilly voiced.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about Tala, he can practically scare any hoodlum off with a single glare, the jerk will be fine," Vega spoke, folding her arms. The group sat on the various couches in the living room; Vega however hung back.

About twenty minutes later François walked into the room, "Lady Charlene, the guest rooms have been prepared," he announced.

"Thank you," Cleo replied, the man nodded and left the room. Cleo stood up, "Charly I have to say thank you for the hospitality, but I think Ian was correct, I don't know about them, but I'm tired," Cleo added. Charly nodded a few times.

"I'll bring you your bag Cleo," Spencer volunteered. Cleo nodded, both of them walked out of the room, Cleo heading upstairs while Spencer went to the garage to retrieve Cleo's bag from the cargo holds on his bike.

The group eventually thinned out as everyone went to get their sleep. Vega however remained last in the living room; she reached into her pocket and drew out Kaosu who was pulsating. Standing up she walked to the garage and approached the cupboard where she knew Charly kept the keys to her convertible. Without a second thought she grabbed the keys and approached the car, deactivating the alarm and jumping in, a second later the engine roared to life as the headlights flicked on.

The door of the garage opened and Vega drove out, triggering the front gate to open with the small remote she found in the glove compartment of the car. 'Kaosu… lock on to Wolborg and tell me where he is,' she spoke to the dragon. Had she closed her eyes, to see him, she would have seen the dragon smile.

Tala turned the engine of his bike off, he found himself in a deserted parking lot of an empty beach. The surf of the Pacific Ocean was rhythmically lapping the shore; he was almost drawn to the inky darkness of the waves. Pulling off his helmet he let the gentle breeze play with his hair as he watched the surf.

'Vega…' he thought to himself. The color of the water at night reminded him of her hair, and the fact that it was water reminded him of Kaosu-Dragoon. 'She's so much like that blasted dragon,' his mind spoke, 'Majestic… ferocious, free… untouchable,' it continued. Tala desperately tried to ignore that voice in his head, but it would not quiet down. Getting off his bike, with his helmet nestled under his arm he walked to the beach, hopping over the short fence separating the beach and the parking lot, he walked closer to the surf, drawn to it's murky darkness.

Sitting down the sand he put his helmet down beside him, looking up at the stars. They were bright and the crescent moon did not dull their luster with its weak glow. However it did diffuse the darkness of the sky around it, giving it a deep Prussian hue, casting strings of silver on the surface of the water below. 'Damn her! Why did my strongest weapon, my best chance of finally achieving victory turn out to be my own downfall? Why did she have to be the one to finally make me **feel **again?' he asked the moon.

In the distance he heard the approaching sound of a car, but paid no attention to it as he continued to stare up at the moon.

Vega drove unto the parking lot, the convertible's tires crunching on the gravel of the lot, she saw a single figure sitting in the sand, even after two years after, she would know the flame-red hair anywhere. Tala hadn't changed much, but the way he sat in the sand, solemnly staring up at the moon, made her heart writhe.

Shutting the car's engine off the pulled out the keys, opening the door she climbed out slipping the keys into her pocket. She approached him from behind. Tala made no move to acknowledge her, she could only guess he thought it was some other sap who had nothing better to do than sit on the beach at midnight.

Tala heard gentle footsteps in the sand, most people wouldn't have, but he was not 'most people' his senses were far sharper and more sensitive. He ignored the footsteps, figuring it was someone else who was as depressed as he was, 'Misery loves company,' the old line stuck up and Tala almost smiled at the irony of how true it was.

"Hey," he heard a voice behind him, a female voice, one that made his nerves bristle and a chill run down his spine, it was too familiar, but he refused to believe even for a second that it could be her. Despite himself he looked up, and was shocked to find the person he least expected standing there, her hands in the pockets of her trench coat, a small smile on her lips.

"Vega…" his voice came out sounding hoarse and alien to his own ears.

"Tala," Vega replied. "Where you been? Cleo was worried for you," she added. The red-haired youth stood up and Vega had to nearly contain his gasp, two years ago they were about the same height, but now he was a good six inches taller. Six feet, give to take an inch. His leather jacket accented his broad shoulders, and the tight shirt underneath showed all too well that he worked out regularly. Tala looked down at her, his icy eyes glowing in the soft light cast by the moon. Silence reigned between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence, both were content to stay like this.

"Vega… two years ago you left before I could tell you I was sorry… before I could tell you I was sorry for using you like that. I see my error now, and I can't look at you and not remember what I did to you. That's why I left today, I couldn't see you, and I still can't," his hand rose to cup her cheek as he stroked away a stay lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

To Vega his skin still felt the same chilly way, not quite cold, but not quite warm to the touch either. "All I ask… is that you forgive me my sins, I know I'm asking too much, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, so I can truly forgive myself… please Vega… forgive me my mistakes, forgive me of my sins," he almost begged, which shocked Vega rigid. Vega couldn't speak; his mesmeric ice blue eyes hypnotized her.

"I forgive you Tala, you were doing what you thought was the best, I'm not mad at you, not anymore… I could never be mad at you," she replied. Tala actually smiled, shocking Vega, her jaw slackened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o', this only made Tala smile wider, but it was far from a smile of joy. It was more the smile of gratitude. He drew her closer, his arms going around her waist as he hugged her, closing his eyes. Vega closed her own and enjoyed the sensation of being this close to him.

"Thank you…" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling Vega's neck, but she didn't move away, it was too perfect.

"We better get back soon… Charly will notice her precious car is missing, and neither of us will live this down if she does," Vega spoke, shattering the moment. Tala withdrew from her, his features once again that of indifference.

"You stole her car?" he asked in surprise.

"I like to think of it as 'borrowed without notice' but I guess 'stole' is a more apt term," Vega replied.

Tala smiled at that but only for an instant, "I think your friend Charly is the least bit of our concerns if they figure out we've met tonight, Kai is likely to think I came back and abducted you," He countered.

"Oh yea… like you could just force me to drive behind you in Charly's car that can outrun your bike any day," Vega rolled her eyes, "You're loosing your touch Red," she added. Tala bristled at that nickname and Vega felt it at the slight shudder of his arm that still rested around her waist. Tala let his arm fall and grabbed his helmet off the sand, the two made their way back to the parking lot, halfway through, Vega took his hand, surprising him, but he didn't stop their fingers from intertwining.

'I guess I can't run from the truth anymore… I love this guy,' Vega thought, looking up at Tala. He let go of her hand as they approached his bike. Pulling out his keys he jammed them into the ignition, and straddled his bike, with a flick of the keys the engine roared to life. Vega smirked and moved to the car, pulling out her own keys. She jumped in just as he pulled on his helmet. Vega smirked. "Race you back!" she called. Tala turned to stare, his visor still raised, Vega blew him a kiss and threw the car into reverse, it's wheels screeching, kicking up dust, a second later it turned around, and with the shift of the gear stick, sped off. Tala growled, slammed down his visor and tore after her.

"You want to race… and you think that car can outrun my bike… we'll see about that," he spoke to himself, grinning under his helmet.

Vega stopped at the gate of the mansion, Tala beat her to it, at the final straight he overshot her, and was now sitting on his bike, helmet off, smirking like a fox. "So what was that about that car being faster than my bike?" he asked as soon as she was in earshot.

"I let you win, don't let this little win go to your head," Vega replied.

Tala snorted, "As if." Vega triggered the gate open and the two rode inside. Tala was quiet beyond the gates, not even a sound, aside from the smooth, rolling purr of his bike.

**_Author Notes:_** So this is for 4. I think it came out rather cute in a non-romance way that is.


	6. Malls are a nightmare!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** the gang head out to the mall to find their costumes. Cleo and Vega blackmail Kai and Tala into coming, not without a certain amount of 'coercion' of course. Basically mostly humor.

Chapter #5: Malls are a nightmare!

Tala walked into the living room of the manor in the morning. Instantly spotting Cleo, Ian, and Charly. The girls were talking among themselves. "Hey! Look who just walked in!" Ian spoke when he noticed Tala's arrival.

"Well if it aint the Hell's Angel," Charly added. Ian snickered at that and Cleo chuckled to herself.

"Tala when did you get back?" Cleo asked after a few moments.

"I got back at about one am," Tala replied.

"Who let you in?" Charly asked, she focused her eyes on him, looking at Tala, she couldn't tell whether he was lying or saying the truth, he had a flawless poker face.

"No one let me in, the gate really does have a primitive locking mechanism," Tala replied matter-of-factly.

"Tala, it's a million dollar locking mechanism, one of a kind, how did you get in?" Charly's eyes focused on him coldly.

"I let him in," Vega's voice floated over the quiet in the room.

"Figures… should've known Juliet would sneak her Romeo in like a Trojan horse," Cleo said with a chuckle.

"I don't know Cleo, Tala is hardly 'Romeo'," Ian commented. Laughter erupted at that; the three laughing people however ignored the murderous glares coming from Tala and Vega.

"So exactly what are you girls up to anyways?" Vega finally spoke. Charly and Cleo stopped laughing and looked at Vega and the ticked off Tala.

"Oh you know the masquerade, me and Cleo decided to go shopping together for costumes, and you're coming Vega," Charly replied.

"You too Tala," Cleo said. Ian snickered again, "Don't think you're getting off easy Ian, you and Brian are coming too," Cleo added.

"And why not Spencer?" Ian demanded.

"Simple Ian, Spencer already agreed to come when I asked him," Cleo spoke, wagging her finger in the air.

"Spencer is such a traitor," Ian grumbled.

"No, he just wisely avoids a confrontation with me," Cleo said with a laugh. There was a low rumble coming from outside and Charly couldn't help but smile darkly.

"That would be Kai, you might want to hide the Hell's Angel, I don't think Kai will take his presence lightly," she spoke. With that the Amazon leader stood up from her perch on the couch and walked to the garage.

"Tala, you might want to avoid lying to Charly again, she's a Deamen, she can almost… read minds, it's a family thing, her father is the same way," Vega cautioned the Demolition Boy.

"That is one skill that probably comes in handy," Tala replied.

"Combined with Celeste, her ability to read poker faces is and unbelievably powerful weapon. Add Kai's skills and sharp wit, and the two become unbeatable, I think you saw that first hand. Even Kaosu-Dragoon couldn't foresee their power; no one can foresee their power. Just when I thought they reached their full potential, they found a way to amp it up further. The life force transfer Charly used to amp the prominence took me, the observant one of the Amazons, by total and complete surprise," Vega spoke.

"Good morning," a quiet voice spoke. Vega turned around, spotting Kaitlyn who just walked into the room. Kaitlyn noticed the presence of two boys she didn't recognize.

"Good morning Kaitlyn," Vega acknowledged her. Kaitlyn however didn't hear her; the six year old was focused on Tala and Ian.

"Hello, my name is Kaitlyn, what's yours?" Kaitlyn asked, looking up at the tall red-haired Demolition Boy. Vega smirked at Tala, and Kaitlyn continued to look up at him with adorable puppy eyes.

"Who's the squirt?" Ian wondered. Kaitlyn turned to him.

"I'm not a squirt!" Kaitlyn protested. Ian actually smiled at that.

"Ian, don't call her a squirt, she doesn't like it," Vega commented. Kaitlyn turned back to Tala, looking up at him, the boy's ice blue eyes were focused on her and Kaitlyn found it unnerving how his look was unwavering.

"You didn't tell me Charly had a sister," Tala finally spoke, Vega laughed at that actually, it was humorous how everyone found a strange familiarity between Kaitlyn and Charly.

"She's not Charly's sister," Cleo voiced.

"Yep, she was wondering the streets alone a couple of nights back, we're just keeping her here untill the police find her parents," Vega added. "Well Tala, you better go get ready, if I know Charly, she'll convince Kai to come along, just do us all a favor, don't start world war three with him, trust me, you don't want to pick a bone with him on his home turf."

"Vega… where are we going?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Shopping Kaitlyn, for costumes for the party," Cleo spoke. Kaitlyn blinked, it too her a moment to understand.

"A dress-up party? Wow! Can I come? Please? Pretty please?" Kaitlyn begged.

"Sure you can," Cleo stepped in. The six year old began to cheer loudly.

Charly meanwhile walked into the garage, just as she did the garage door opened and Kai's bike rolled in with his rider. She smiled for a second as he shut his engine off and pulled off his helmet, her smile vanished when he looked at her.

"What brings you here Kai? Practice isn't due for another two hours," Charly spoke, "And I was about to call Tyson to tell him to relay you a message that it's cancelled, me and Cleo are going out shopping for the masquerade, all the Amazons are coming too, The D-boys are coming as well, Cleo 'insisted'."

"Hmm… well I guess I can just go home then," Kai began to pull on his helmet.

"Hey you can come too, you know. It's a masquerade and Takara is coming, you can dance with her and no one will know it's you," Charly spoke.

"I have nothing to do at the masquerade Charly, you know that," Kai replied.

"Oh c'mon Kai, what will it get you to come?" Charly asked, looking up into his eyes. Kai shook his head at the girl, Charly smiled at that. "Thank you Kai! You wont regret it!" she spoke.

"I'm regretting it already," Kai replied. At the instant, a honk of a car alerted the two of them. A van drove into the garage and Charly stepped away from Kai.

"Kai be a dear and tell them about the trip, I'm going to get ready," Charly added, Kai nodded slowly and Charly vanished back into the house.

And hour later the whole group arrived at the biggest mall in Tokyo. Having paid for parking slot, two for Charly's car and Tyson's van. And three for the five bikes, Kai insisted on having his own parking spot. The group walked into the mall, instantly Kaitlyn's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"This is like a small city!" she said with awe in her voice.

"It is… kinda," Cleo spoke.

"So where do we begin?" Ian asked calmly. Cleo glanced at him.

"Is that enthusiasm I hear in your voice?" she teased.

"No, I much rather be at home watching hockey, but do I have a choice about the matter? I don't think so," Ian replied sarcastically.

"You sound like you don't want to come," Takara spoke.

"Give me one good reason to come," the short Demolition Boy replied.

"If you don't come… I'll make your life a living hell," Brian spoke up, glaring his friend down. Ian glanced at him and thought better of arguing with the violet-haired boy, he wasn't as placid as everyone thought him to be, Brian could easily fulfill that threat, and enjoy it too while he was at it.

"Oh fine," Ian huffed.

"Are you guys sure Tala is the team captain? Brian seems to have you guys on the ropes," Hikaru spoke with a chuckle.

"Nah… Brian is a real teddy-bear when you don't bug him," Cleo spoke, patting her brother's shoulder for emphasis.

"Alright lets go, we have shopping to do," Charly butted in, Kaitlyn was jumping around and the Amazon leader was having a tough time keeping a hold on her hand. Everyone moved except Tala, Vega noticed this and turned back.

"Finally, I was thinking a war would break out here," Kenny voiced.

"Sorry Kenny, but… it's nearly suicide to have the D-boys and you guys in the same room, you know… Tala and Kai are likely to start a war, at least a cold one," Lilly spoke.

"Too late for that Lilly, the cold war between them has been waging for a few years now," Max spoke.

"You coming Red? Or do I have to give you a special invitation?" she asked. The nickname snapped Tala right out of his reverie he glared at Vega.

"I thought I told you… don't call me by that despicable name!" he almost barked.

"Aww… but it makes you look so much more cuter," Vega protested.

"Quit flirting you two… you're in the presence of a minor," Ian taunted, motioning to Kaitlyn. The glare sent Ian's way by Tala was priceless, in a murderous way.

'He's so dead…' Tala thought to himself, already imagining the torture he could subject Ian to.

The group arrived at the big costume shop on the bottommost floor of the mall. "This is one big shop," Tyson remarked.

"Don't worry people, choose whatever you want, I got the cash covered," Charly spoke, waving her platinum credit card.

"Charly you're the best," Max commented.

"Hell yea!" Tyson added. Charly tinted pink a little and waved her hand in an 'it's nothing,' motion. So the gang split up, Kaitlyn went with Charly, Takara and Hikaru one way. Cleo dragged Brian and Tala by the sleeves, Spencer was walking willingly, silent as ever, pushing Ian along. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei also went in a different direction. Leaving Vega and Kai by the door.

"I'll just wait here," Kai spoke.

"Why? Aren't you coming?" Vega glanced at him the boy shook his head.

"Why?" Vega wondered. Kai just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have nothing to do there," he replied.

"C'mon Kai, Cleo roped Tala into coming, at least you could do is show up," Vega spoke.

"It's exactly why I don't want to come," Kai protested again, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Not even for Takara?" Vega asked.

"Not even for Takara," Kai replied in a tone that signified end of discussion, he was about to turn around and walk off when Vega's next words caught him off guard.

"I guess I'll have to tell Charly that you don't want to come to her party, I bet she'll feel insulted," Vega played her thrum card, knowing full well what a rocky sibling relationship the two had, but Kai seemed reluctant to say no to the Amazon leader for some reason.

"Charly has nothing to do with this," Kai glared at Vega, but looked away when she glared back, his eyes strayed to a mannequin standing by a clothing rack.

On it hung a black, early twentieth century tuxedo. With a white mask that had milky-white lenses in the eyeholes, lenses that would conceal the wearer's eye color. The tuxedo was matched by a black top hat, and accessorized with a black cane that had a golden orb for a handle.

Vega didn't notice his straying glance and continued, "It's a masquerade Kai, no one will know it's you, so come have some fun for once in your life, it wont kill you," Vega spoke. Kai looked at her again, the girl made a valid point.

"As long as you promise not to tell a soul what's my costume, I'll come," Kai replied.

"Done deal," Vega nodded in agreement. Kai brushed past her and the girl turned around, she saw him approach the mannequin and smiled, "That's a nice choice, classy, elegant, and comfortable," she evaluated the outfit, Kai meanwhile didn't reply. He didn't know why, but the second Vega mentioned Charly, his resolve to protest cracked like a peanut shell, effortlessly.

"How about a little bet, while we were talking about Charly, fifty bucks says I can talk to her without her recognizing me," Kai proposed.

"A hundred says you can't, Charly has a sharp wit, don't underestimate her," Vega replied.

"You're on," Kai glanced at her, smirking, the masquerade would be fun indeed, and if he played correctly, he would be a hundred bucks richer.

"So let's go ask a clerk to fetch you one of those in your size," Vega motioned to the tuxedo, Kai nodded.

Meanwhile Cleo approached Tala who was standing, looking extremely bored.

"Aren't you going to look for a costume?" she asked.

"What for?" Tala replied.

"Tala… do you even know what a masquerade is?" Cleo retorted, placing her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side a little.

"I know what it is, I also know I have nothing to do there," Tala replied.

"Oh I don't know, I think I know one reason for you to come… one word, Vega," Cleo countered. She instantly noticed a shift in Tala's ice blue eyes, but it was gone a second later. Tala grunted and looked away, Cleo found his antics all too amusing. "Brian will make your life hell if you don't come, you know he can do it," Cleo continued.

"Is that a threat?" Tala asked.

"You better believe it," Cleo smirked.

"I'll come on one condition, I know about the costume you brought from Athens, the Egyptian one, I'll come if you make Ian wear an Egyptian servant costume and pose as your servant," Tala replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You're evil, you know full well Ian would never agree to that," Cleo spoke, Tala shrugged. "Oh fine! But here's my part of the bargain, I get to pick you a costume, and I have something in mind, I saw something a few isles back that will look perfect on you," Cleo continued.

"Show me," Tala replied. Cleo nodded and led him to a display stand; on it hunt a costume. A black shirt with breeches, boots, a black cape, a mask that tied like a bandana, covering the top half of the wearer's face. And a wide-rim Spanish hat with strings to let it hang behind the wearer's back. A faux metal sword accessorized the costume. "Zorro?" Tala asked, he was amused by Cleo's pick, but he had to admit, it was decent.

"Yea, Zorro, so what do you say?" Cleo asked, looking up at him.

"Fine, but you have to rope Ian or else I'm not coming," Tala spoke.

"Don't worry… I got it covered, I'll get Ian to dress up like an Egyptian servant, besides, I need someone to hand feed me, Isis must have her servant after all," Cleo joked, Tala however didn't notice that Cleo had her fingers crossed behind her back and that her carefree smirk contained a hint of malice.

**_Author Notes:_** The rest will be next chapter. So what is Cleo planning, and can she outfox Tala?

Incase you didn't get the whole 'Hell's Angel' thing. Hell's Angel's are a biker gang; there are some of them in Toronto, Canada. So I thought it was appropriate to call Tala that, since he has that tough guy, 'I take no bull' attitude, and the bike. Anyhoo… **_REVIEW!_**


	7. The Amusing Thing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Shopping is over and done, Kaitlyn brews up some more trouble. And Cleo finds someone on the party guest list that neither she, nor Brian, want to see.

****

**Chapter #6:**** The Amusing Thing**

Meanwhile, Charly was looking for a costume for herself. She couldn't find anything that didn't involve something complex. The girl didn't want to wear anything that would give her an inappropriate image, after all this wasn't just any party, it was an official company ball.

"Hey Charly, how about that one?" Lilly spoke. The girl was pointing at a mannequin wearing a bright red dress with a tight bodice and thin straps that formed a 'V' at the front, joining the bodice over the heart. On the back of each strap was attached an extension of semi-transparent glittering material that gave the illusion of the dress having wings. The skirt was full and made of a silky smooth material covered with a semi-transparent veil that glittered as if graced with millions of tiny stars.

"Oh! That is a beautiful dress!" Kaitlyn called in awe.

"I agree Kaitlyn, that dress is stunning," Charly voiced.

"Take it then," Takara added.

"Can I have one like that too? Please Charly?" Kaitlyn continued, tugging on Charly's jacket sleeve.

"Well…" Charly looked down at the girl with a smile, it was obvious to see that Kaitlyn has taken a strange liking to her, and just like any other six year old, wanted to be just like her. A mini version of her, and this latest request just confirmed this. "Alright Kaitlyn, if they have it your size, why not," Charly finished.

"Yes!" Kaitlyn jumped up and cheered loudly.

"How about this one for me?" Takara asked, holding up a nylon bag, on it was printed a picture of a woman wearing the costume in the bag. It was an early twentieth century dress-costume. With a wide brim hat. The skirt was tight but it fanned out a little around the ankles.

"That's cool," Hikaru remarked.

"Yea, but the hat is a little… over the top," Lilly added.

"I don't have to wear it," Takara countered.

"I think it would look good on you," Kaitlyn piped up.

"I'll take it," Takara said with a grin.

"Now that leaves only a costume for me… and Lilly… ugh… where's Vega?" Hikaru wondered.

"I think she remained behind with Kai, the two don't exactly feel like coming," Charly spoke.

"Oh… well their loss," Takara replied.

"Back to hunting girls, we don't want to be the last ones to pick out our costumes," Lilly voiced giving a clap of her hands. Hikaru nodded.

Some time later, Cleo found the other boys who each had a costume in a nylon bag. "Hey guys," Cleo greeted.

"Oh hey Cleo, did you guys finally choose your costumes?" Tyson wondered.

"yea… we're pretty much done here," Cleo replied.

"I see you got them to choose costumes, which is pretty much an achievement," a voice spoke from behind. Cleo turned around.

"I have my way with boys Charly," Cleo replied with a smile, what only Charly saw was Cleo motioning to Brian with her thumb, which made both grin knowingly.

"Cleo! You have to see the dress Charly chose for her costume! It is so cool!" Kaitlyn piped up.

"Kaitlyn, if Charly wants to show it to me, she will show it to me herself, it's not polite to stick our noses it other people's business," Cleo spoke like a mother, looking down at Kaitlyn who nodded a few times in agreement, but it was clear to see that she didn't really understand what Cleo meant.

Ian coughed something that sounded like 'Hypocrite,' this only made Cleo grin, "But of course… sticking your nose in boy business is allowed, even encouraged," Cleo added. Kaitlyn nodded enthusiastically. Tyson and Max were practically laughing. Brian himself was grinning like a fool. And Tala seemed mildly amused himself. Ian of course wasn't, and even Spencer had a frown.

"So does everyone have a costume?" Vega's voice floated over the conversation. The gang glanced at her, seeing the girl was with Kai, who had a big round box in his hands. She also had a nylon bag with a costume in her hands, the costume appeared to be in black.

"Vega… did you get him to come?" Takara wondered.

"Sort of," Vega replied.

"So Kai, what kind of costume did you get?" Tyson wondered.

"It's none of your business Tyson," Kai replied sternly, giving him a death-glare.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Charly asked, glancing at Vega, deciding to avert the war that would soon ensue between Tyson and Kai.

"Yea, we're ready," Rei finally spoke up.

"Checkout here we come!" Max called loudly.

"Finally, I don't like shopping," Kenny voiced.

An hour later with all the shopping said and done, the gang arrived home.

"That was exhausting," Lilly remarked.

"The real exhausting part will be the party itself," Charly remarked.

"It'll be fine Charly, it'll be fun too! And if things get hairy, we'll be right behind you, we were there for you through harder things to do, and we'll be there for you again," Takara spoke calmly.

"Right," Lilly added.

"Thanks you guys," Charly replied, bowing her head.

"If this is going to turn into one of those 'group' moments… I'm leaving," Tala spoke up.

"Don't feel left out Tala," Cleo protested, shockingly she spread her arms and hugged the red-haired demolition boy.

"For once I would agree with him," Kai continued.

"Can you say wet blanket? We have two right here," Tyson stepped in, pointing at Tala and Kai with his thumbs. Both death-glared him murderously, Tala's hands twitched, he wanted to grab Tyson and choke him with his bare hands, but he was also adamant to prove everyone that he changed.

"Tyson be nice," Hikaru  growled, poking him in the side with her elbow rather sharply.

"Charlene you have returned? I have some information for you, as well as the guest list, you might want to make sure you're okay with everyone," Kenneth handed the girl a booklet of at least ten double-sided pages.

"Whoa!" Kenny said in awe.

"How many people are coming exactly?" Tyson wondered, suddenly the party looked a whole lot less fun to him.

"Oh about two hundred, presidents of companies under Phoenix Enterprises, their families, as well as presidents of Aero-Yards where company planes are built, and their families of course, the crème de la crop so to say," Charly spoke calmly, the gaping jaws were a sign enough to know that everyone underestimated exactly how big the party would be the following evening.

"That would explain why you had such a tough time choosing your dress," Takara finally spoke through her shock.

"Yea… wow, I never been to a party this big," Lilly fidgeted, she glanced at Cleo who had a smile from ear to ear.

"This will be super fun!" Cleo suddenly spoke.

"You can say that again Cleo," Charly replied.

After about an hour, everyone went his or her way to prepare. Cleo found Charly in her room, the girl was looking over the guest list of who was coming. So far no one she didn't particularly dislike, there were a few families with teenaged boys her age, but no one that she would find a threat, most were nice family boys who wouldn't press if rejected.

"Hey Charly, you wouldn't mind if I looked at that list would you?" Cleo asked.

Charly glanced up at her and shook her head, "No, not at all… these papers there are done, why, are you looking for someone?"

"Lets just say… I may have an acquaintance on that list, and I want to make sure," Cleo replied. The blond picked up the three sheets and looked at them, they were alphabetical and she quickly scanned the last names. No one she recognized, until she reached the third page, the last name she saw made her frown.

Charly didn't notice this, and Cleo was glad for that, 'Hmm… I wonder what they are doing here… I guess I know what they are doing here, but still,' she thought, ire bubbled in her gut, 'I hope their daughter wont show up, I swear I'll pluck her,' She sat down the pages and cleared her throat, "Thanks Charly, I have all I need, I'll be leaving now, I have something to tell Brian," with that the blond left the room.

Cleo found her brother out back by the beystadium, he was watching the Bladebreakers practice, since he had nothing better to do.

"Brother, may I have a word with you, in private," Cleo stressed. Brian looked up, when Cleo called him 'Brother' and not 'Brian' or some other ridiculous pet name she wanted to use, he knew something was up.

"Sure," he noticed the others noticed this, but none of them spoke, knowing that it was something between the two of them. He allowed Cleo to lead him to the secluded gardens where she turned to face him.

"Brian, I saw the guest list for the party, and I know only one family that is coming on it, everything is cool and maybe this is the wrong family, but the Parkers are coming, now I don't know if this is the same family. But Annika just may show up," Cleo spoke.

Brian actually growled at that, his eyes narrowed and became cold, "Trust them to screw up a perfectly good party by showing up," he remarked.

"I know Brian, I know, but this is a masquerade, hopefully she won't recognize you, and if she does, I swear I'll pluck her this time," Cleo replied.

"Did you tell Charly," Brian wondered, he didn't want to be responsible for any friction between Charly and Annika.

"No, I'm not sure it's them, but if it is, I think we can tell Charly once we're sure," Cleo replied, placing a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry Brian, I know you wanted to enjoy this party, even if you don't show it. But don't worry, she wont come within an inch of you if I have anything to say about it. And if push comes to shove… I'll take care of her, I wont hurt her, but humiliate her, that I can do," Cleo assured him.

"I should take care of her myself, what happened between us a year ago is my business, you already did enough, but thanks Sis, I appreciate it," Brian replied.

Kaitlyn meanwhile sneaked into the room Kai was given until the party, he wasn't in it, and so she looked around. Spotting the box she assumed held his costume and closed the door and latched it. 'I have to do this quick,' the girl thought to herself.

Approaching the box she listened for any sounds of approaching footsteps, hearing none the ever-bubbly six-year-old reached for the box. Undoing the ties on it she lifted the lid and looked at the costume stacked neatly under it. It looked like a tuxedo to her, with a hat, along with a snow white mask. Kaitlyn giggled to herself.

"Oh boy… this is so freaky it's funny, they will be dressed to match, except… one detail is missing," she spoke aloud. Reaching into her ever-present pouch the girl pulled out a single rose she cut right from the manor gardens. She had clipped the thorns off it and clipped the stem short, also having put a small plastic vial of water on it's end so the rose wouldn't die quickly. She placed the rose into the box and closed it, quickly tying it up again, giggling to herself. The six year old then raced for the door and opened it, looking into the hallway she saw no one so she closed the door behind her and ran off, happy with herself.

The girl was so focused on getting away from the scene of the 'crime' she didn't notice that right as she was running by, someone stepped out of the kitchen, a glass of water, in his hands. The girl flew right into him, causing the glass to slip from his grip and fall to the floor, shattering, but not without spilling it's contents all over the boy.

"Hey watch it," he remarked venomously. Kaitlyn moved back and looked up at into whom she bumped into, his icy-blue eyes were narrowed into a glare. And his shirt now had a big wet spot from where the water hit him.

"I'm sorry!" Kaitlyn nearly shrieked.

Mei appeared from the kitchen, having heard the sound of crashing glass. "Oh dear… are you two alright?" she asked. This seemed to make Tala's glare vanish.

"We're fine Ms. Mei," Kaitlyn replied.

Mei smiled, "I'm glad," she looked at Tala and then at the wet spot on his shirt, shaking her head, "Kaitlyn can you be a dear and bring me the broom please?"

"Certainly!" Kaitlyn bounced off into the kitchen, leaving Mei and Tala alone.

"I do hope you weren't going to yell at her for such an insignificant thing," Mei spoke looking at Tala, she heard Kaitlyn's shriek and knew enough to know what almost happened.

"That brat should watch where she's going," Tala replied, with that he turned around and walked off, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

Kaitlyn returned with the broom and some paper towels, Mei smiled and proceeded to clean up the mess the girl inadvertently caused.

"I hope he will not tell Charly about this… she'll kick me out," Kaitlyn was almost panicking.

"Don't worry Kaitlyn, Charly and Mr. Deamen are not like that, they will understand that this was an accident, but just between you and me, that boy should really learn to be nicer," Mei replied. Kaitlyn nodded a few times and smiled.

"Well… I better go then, I don't want to cause any more trouble, thank you Ms. Mei," Kaitlyn bowed slightly and bounced off, Mei smiled as she watched her go.

**Author Notes:** Yep, Kaitlyn is evil. And what did went on between Brian and this girl Annika? You have to stick around to find out!

**Special Notes:**I'm sorry about this chapter being so late, my comp had a fatal crash and I had to reinstall my whole system, I had to bring it back to working order by installing all the software, the internet. Setting up the internet connection again… well you get the picture!


	8. Party Night Part 1: The Ball Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 7 here, the Party begins. Tala decides to make a move to put one of his inner demons to rest. And Brian's parade is rained on when the person he wants to see least shows up.

****

**Chapter #7:**** Party Night [Part 1]: The Ball Begins**

It was the night of the party. The Grand ballroom of the manor was decorated and tables were filled with foods and snacks. From fine pastries to equally fine French caviar, all was there and chefs were constantly refilling the trays. Guests were just beginning to arrive, dressed in extravagant and expensive looking costumes. Music was playing as the live band played their instruments.

Among the gathering Vega mingled, Her eyes constantly scanning the crowd for anyone familiar. So far no sight of anyone she recognized. She was dressed in a sheer black gown that fell to the floor, it wasn't a dress, and it looked more like a medieval wizard robe, wide sleeves and all. Around her waist was a sash fastened with a brooch, on it was an engraved dragon. The black gown was detailed with blue around the modest neckline, sleeve hems, and bottom hem. Around her shoulders was a hooded cloak that was fastened on her shoulder with another broche. Her mask was a simple black mask that covered the top portion of her face.

She noticed two blonds just entering the room, a shorter boy followed them and another boy dressed like someone from the Matrix. She instantly recognized both, and the boys weren't that difficult to identify.

The girl on the right had a pure golden dress, around her arms were dozens of golden armbands, on her head was a vulture headdress and in her hands she held a scepter that was tipped with an elegantly carved winged solar disk. Her honey blond hair was curled slightly and her dress reached all the way to the floor.

"Hey Cleo, Lilly… Ian… Brian is that you?" Vega asked. Ian grumbled something, he was embarrassed to be seen dressed like he was. The boy dress in all black leather nodded and almost smirked.

"He watched way too much Matrix," Lilly spoke. The girl was clad in a sheer white linen gown, on her head was a crown like the one on the famous bust of Nefertiti, and in her hands she held a scepter that symbolized royalty. Around her arms she had less gold than Cleo.

"You two are dressed like queens or something?" Vega wondered.

Cleo shook her head, "I'm Isis, and she's Nefertiti," she explained.

Vega chuckled and glanced at Brian, "And pray tell Cleo, why didn't you force him to dress up like Osiris?" she asked.

Cleo shifted her scepter from one hand to another, "two main reasons…. Although he'd made a darn good Osiris because he's as pale as paper, but he'd also floor every single female here, married or not," she leaned closer, "He's been working out," she added in a whisper.

"That's one reason," Vega said with a grin.

"The other is that Isis and Osiris aren't just siblings, they're also believed to be married, lets not give people ideas here, shall we?" Cleo explained.

"I see, and you're right," Vega chuckled again, "And what about Ian?"

"Well I made a deal with someone to get him to dress like this, he's basically a soldier," Cleo pointed out, true she promised Tala that Ian would be dressed like a servant, but Tala wouldn't be able to tell a servant from a soldier, the outfits were similar.

"And that someone would be?" Vega wondered, Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Not telling," she replied. Ian coughed something that sounded like 'Tala' but Vega wasn't sure. Cleo saw another boy approach the group, he wore the outfit of a Musketeer, and on his head was a hat with a long feather in it. At his side was a long foil, completing the ensemble to perfection. A simple mask hid the top of his face.

"Good evening ladies," he spoke, removing his hat, bowing gently.

"Spencer?" Ian choked out, almost ready to laugh, the blond Russian smiled.

"I gave him the idea for this costume," Cleo explained.

"I like it," Spencer added.

"You look good Spencer," Vega commented.

"Thank you," Was all Spencer said.

"So where's Tala?" Lilly wondered.

"Oh, I don't know," Cleo replied, she promised not to tell what he was dressed as, she was adamant on keeping the promise.

"How come I get the feeling you're lying," Vega glared at the girl. Cleo put up a Ms. Congeniality smile but didn't reply.

At that instant, the conversation in the room quieted down to a whisper. The group turned to the main doors of the ballroom. A girl appeared through them, dressed in a lavish red dress, her face concealed by a feathered red mask. Her brown hair was curled and brought up into an elegant hair style, only tiny wisps of her long bangs escaped to frame her face. By her side was another girl, much younger, and shorter than even Ian. She had dark blue hair, but the same dress. Looking like a mini version of the older girl.

"Is that Charly?" Brian wondered.

"Yep that's her alright, and the little one is obviously Kaitlyn," Vega replied, 'Just wait till Kai sees her! Oh this will be a hoot!' she thought.

"Showoff," Ian grumbled.

"What bit you today short stuff?" Vega asked. Ian looked up, sending murderous glare her way.

"Better go find 'Red' Vega… I don't like when people insult my height!" the short Demolition boy barked.

"Ian, Ian, Ian… tsk, tsk, tsk, I don't need Tala to handle you! Or have you forgotten who holds the bigger lizard here, and unlike Wyborg, Kaosu can freely rise from his blade," Vega said in a calm tone.

"Break it up you two, we came here to have fun," Spencer warned.

Charly meanwhile noticed the group and approached them, "Hey," she spoke.

"Wow!" Kaitlyn spoke, looking up at Cleo and Lilly, "Those are cool costumes!" she said.

"Thanks Kaitlyn," Lilly replied.

"Has anyone seen Takara?" Charly wondered.

"Or Hikaru for that matter," Lilly added.

"I think they're still up in their rooms getting ready, where is Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny?" Cleo asked.

"Lets not forget Kai and Tala!" Ian piped up.

"I don't think Tala's coming," Cleo replied.

Little did the blond notice the aforementioned redheaded Russian sneak into the ballroom by the way of the shadows. He was clad in his Zorro outfit, and it blended him perfectly with the walls. He instantly spotted Vega, he grinned, the costume Vega wore oddly seemed to match her the way Tala saw it, it fooled anyone looking into believing the girl was harmless, but he knew fully well that below the placid surface laid the most dangerous woman he had ever met, Kaosu didn't help there in any way, it only made her evil side all the more distinct.

He was however pleased to see that Cleo didn't go back on her promise, Ian was indeed in something that looked Egyptian, and servant-like. He didn't know much about Egyptology, but seeing Ian in almost dress-like attire made his evening, for all the times Ian pulled a dirty stunt on him to humiliate him or put him in an uncomfortable position, Tala thought he deserved it. 'Too bad I forgot my camera,' he thought.

"Hey guys," A happy voice chirped, Vega and Cleo looked to their side, there stood four boys. One was dressed as a middle-age court jester, funny hat and bells. His costume was alternatively split red and black.

"Tyson… Man if Kai saw you in that, he'd have a hoot and a half," Lilly piped up.

"Pah! Kai isn't here! I aint going to miss the chance to party because of that fifth wheel," Tyson replied, shifting his weight, causing the bells on the tips of his hat to ring.

"You never know Tyson," Vega spoke.

"Ah whatever, I don't care, c'mon Max, let's go raid the buffet table," Tyson looked to his side, Max was dressed like a medieval squire, he had a fake sword at his side.

"Right behind you Tyson, see you later guys," Max spoke, with that the two almost bounced off to raid the stocked buffet tables.

"So… I see almost everyone is gathered," Rei spoke; everyone knew the samurai clad in all white was Rei, because no amount of costume and masks could hide his long jet-black hair and gold cat-like eyes.

"It would seem so," the shorter boy by his side replied, he was dressed in a full Armani business suit, crisp tie and shined shoes. Under his arm was a laptop; his mask was very simple and practical.

"Nice outfit Kenny," Lilly said with a giggle.

"It's practical," the boy replied.

"We aren't criticizing you Kenny, it's your costume," Lilly countered.

"He looks like a stocks broker," A voice spoke from the other direction. A girl appeared, she was dressed in an early twentieth century dress, and Charly recognized it.

"Hey Tak," she spoke.

'Hmm… how bizarre both Takara and Charly chose dressed that would match Kai's tuxedo ideally,' Vega thought.

"Now everyone is gathered," the other girl by her side spoke, the others pieced it together that it was Hikaru. The dark-haired girl was dressed like a punk rocker, baggy clothing and all; she looked like she just came back from a rave.

"This will be so much fun!" Lilly suddenly spoke. "I think I'll go get Max before he eats too much," with that the blond walked off.

"Hey wait up! I got to make sure my fool doesn't clear the buffet," Hikaru ran after her.

"Fool indeed," Ian commented.

"Ian!" Cleo gasped.

"What?" the short Demolition Boy demanded.

Some time later, Vega was left alone to stand by the wall; Charly and Rei were now dancing. And so was Cleo and Spencer, it amazed Vega to see someone that bulky be so graceful, 'hmmm it looks like this isn't their first time, she's too comfortable with him,' Vega thought. Tyson and Hikaru were also dancing, and Lilly was talking quietly to Max. Ian vanished somewhere, and Brian was somewhere, he didn't particularly fancy 'mingling'.

'Hmm… I wonder where is Kai,' Vega thought, she didn't see him, or even one glimpse of his outfit. True there were many in black and white, but Kai's tuxedo was truly one of a kind.

"Good evening," a voice spoke from her side, Vega glanced at the stranger talking to her, he was tall, and clad in all black. Zorro as Vega recognized his costume. The rim of his hat concealed his eyes, so Vega couldn't see who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Dance with me," he replied.

"What?" Vega replied in shock, where did he get off asking that, 'Zorro' stretched out his hand.

"Dance with me… please," he repeated, gentler this time. The music suddenly shifted to a slow waltz, Zorro let his hat fall back and looked into her eyes, Vega found herself drowning in pools of icy blue, familiar, but she knew it couldn't be him. Despite herself she placed her hand in his and the stranger, or so she thought, led her to the dance floor.

"You are familiar," Vega spoke. Tala cursed himself, why did he let his hat fall, he knew she would recognize him, the girl, either by the color of his eyes, or by some other way, or Kaosu could just so conveniently tell her that he felt Wolborg's aura around him.

"I can't be familiar," he spoke slowly, "We never met." Knowing full it was a blatant lie, yet ironically it was true, he never truly met the real Vega, the entire time she was with him two years ago, she was someone else, someone much darker, much more dangerous, she was the essence of her bit beast. But he enjoyed this closeness to her, like he enjoyed it far too much two years ago, but he knew full well she was well out of his reach, he knew that he lost his chances long ago, and that two years ago was the point of the closest he'd come to her. That single forbidden kiss that haunted him like a ghost of the past, to the present day, one of the ghosts that haunted him, one of the many ghosts and demons that wouldn't let him rest. Despite his thought, he pulled her subtly closer, the girl either didn't notice, or didn't mind.

Kai walked into the ballroom, he knew he came in late, the party was in full swing for about an hour now, the rose he found on top of his tuxedo was now in his button hole, and it looked very in place, complimenting the black and white of his costume beautifully.

He cast a sweeping gaze across the room, his eyes finding the others pretty quickly and when he saw Tyson, he almost smiled too widely. 'For once the fool is dressed appropriately,' he thought. That's when his eyes found who he was looking for; his jaw slackened a little when he saw what the girl was wearing. He saw Rei was talking to her, the two looked very mismatched in their outfits, but somehow she looked less like the Charly he knew, and more like the rich heiress she was supposed to be. She had a certain grace to her, Grace with which Kai never saw Charly move before. 'She looks like a whole different person in that dress… I guess, she is a whole different person,' he mused.

Deciding to approach closer, he moved slowly, Rei momentarily walked away and Kai almost grinned, he saw his Chinese comrade move to the punch tables, undoubtedly getting himself and Charly a drink. He saw his opportunity.

"Good evening Madam," he spoke, trying to sound as polite as he could, it was strange to him, the girl looked up at him.

"Good evening sir," she replied. Her ember eyes narrowed fractionally and Kai to shift his hat to partially conceal his own, knowing full well that if she got a good look at him she would recognize him. Kai stumbled around for something to say; somehow he knew he had to be careful with his words, with his actions too. It wasn't just a hundred dollars riding on this it was his pride. He wanted to see if he could fool the girl, but knew it was no easy task.

At that instant, another young man approached, he was dressed as Louie the sixteenth, and the outfit didn't look like it belonged on him. "Good evening Lady Charlene, would you honor me with a dance?" he asked, the boy was American his accent betrayed him.

Charly glanced at the boy and then at the tuxedo-clad stranger, she saw his eyes narrow and almost become an all-too-familiar glare. But it didn't happen, the other boy hardly noticed, "I'm sorry, but not right now, maybe later," she replied. The American youth was disappointed and his hand dropped, he looked up at the other boy and then turned around and walked off.

Kai almost grinned, he was almost sure Charly would go with the gold-clad American, but he was proven wrong, and somehow that was an achievement for him, it meant the girl was curious as to who he was.

"Tell me, who are you?" Charly asked.

"All in due time Lady, the masks will vanish at midnight," He replied. 

"Fair enough," Charly replied with a smile.

"Tell me, why did you not accept the dance that young man offered?" Kai wondered.

"I'm not interested, besides… I'm waiting for someone," she replied. Kai knew full well it was Rei, and as if on cue the Chinese boy returned with two glasses of fruit punch.

"I see you have some company," Rei spoke jokingly.

"Oh it's alright Rei, he's probably one of the sons of the few diplomats here," Charly replied, placing her hand on his shoulder, taking the glass he offered.

Kai glanced at Rei who smiled, a deep subconscious part of his mind suddenly wished that Rei hadn't returned. That same part scared him.

Meanwhile Brian found himself by the wall, nursing a glass of punch in his hands, swirling the ruby liquid within around the glass, he was standing on his own lonesome, for once actually missing Cleo's constantly badgering. He watched his younger sister dance with Spencer, had it been any other young man, he would probably be glaring now, but he knew Spencer, he wouldn't intentionally hurt Cleo, he wouldn't risk his wrath.

"Well, Well, Well, look who the cat dragged in, Brian, I didn't know you were high society, I didn't even know you were any society for that matter," a familiar voice spoke from his side. The violet-haired boy knew that voice far too well and it made his eyes darken. He turned his head and wasn't disappointed, before him stood a tall slim blonde, with blue eyes, wearing a gown what would make Elizabeth of England jealous.

"Annika," he spat the name out.

"I'm touched you remember my name," the blond replied.

"What do you want?" he demanded, he wasn't up to formalities where she was concerned.

"Oh I'm hurt Brian, I thought we were friends," Annika replied, fanning herself for show.

"After what you did? I almost got sent to jail because of you!" Brian replied coldly.

"I'm up to forgive and forget," the blond replied, her hand raced to trace his shoulder but Brian shrugged her hand off and took a step back.

"You framed me! Your good for nothing boyfriend beats you up and you frame me, for what?" he demanded.

"I didn't frame you Brian! It was Andrew! I swear it was he; he found out about your little… incident in Russia and knew you were the perfect scapegoat to take the blame," Annika protested, tears gathering in her eyes, but Brian wasn't fooled by her false charms or the tears.

"Go away Annika, I'm not interested," Brian replied. With that he walked off, figuring Spencer had enough fun, his sister owed him a dance too, that and he noticed the two were a tad too close for his liking.

Annika watched him go, 'Ooh… he's a tough nut to crack… but I'll get through to him,' she thought.

"Annika?" a voice asked. The girl turned around, coming face to face with another girl.

"What is it Janet?" she asked.

"I thought you'd want to know, operation takedown is ready to liftoff," the brunette Janet replied. Annika smiled.

"Excellent, we'll begin our first stage two days from now," Annika replied, "But for now… I have a certain someone to persuade to help us," she glanced in Brian's general direction.

**_Author Notes:_** That's that for this Chapter. What's going on between Brian and Annika and what is this operation 'Takedown'? And why does Annika need Brian's help? You'll have to stick around to find out!


	9. Party Night Part 2: Fairytales Are Real

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chappy 8, the ball continues. And people, you going to both hate and love me for this chapter. Especially if you're a K/Cer (A term I use instead of saying Kai/Charly, shorter don't you think?).

****

**Chapter #8:**** Party Night [Part 2]: Fairytales Are Real**

The evening wore on; Vega spent an hour in the company of 'Zorro'. He still refused to say who he was, but now more than ever Vega was sure she met him before. She noticed that Kai arrived, but he wasn't having much luck even getting close to Charly, it seemed the youth was either not trying hard enough, or that something was stopping him from trying.

Charly approached her, "Hey Vega," she spoke, looking at the black clad youth by her side she frowned slightly. "Have you seen Kaitlyn?" she asked.

"No sorry," Vega replied.

"Hmm… she's probably with Cleo, bothering the D-boys probably, I tell you Cleo is far too bossy with them, I don't know how Tala tolerates that," Charly spoke, unknowing that the red-haired Russian was hearing every word, he almost wanted to smile, but knew it would give him away faster than removing his mask.

"Well you know, he's placid, most of the time," Vega replied, "That and you seen Brian, he would pound anyone who hurts Cleo to a fine ground pulp." At this Tala wanted to downright laugh.

"What's so funny stranger?" Charly asked, noticing his grin.

"I'll get going," he replied turning around. 'Better get going while the going is still good,' he thought. Vega turned and raised her hand to stop him but her hand dropped she looked back at Charly.

"I was having a conversation with him you know," she spoke.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't realize," Charly replied, Vega shook her head, she saw Kai approach and this gave her a devious idea, she just prayed that Kai would do what she thought he'd do.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Vega spoke.

"What…" Charly didn't get to finish when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she came face to face with the tuxedo-clad stranger from earlier. "You again."

"I'm sorry, I did not wish to interrupt," he replied.

"No, no it's alright," Charly said.

"You don't seem to be dancing much tonight, is it the lack of a decent partner, or do you not wish to dance at all?" he asked, at that instant he realized what he spoke, but shrugged it off, he wasn't going to stick around until midnight anyways, so she would never know it was him.

"A little bit of both actually, I was really hoping to see a friend of mine come, but he didn't show up. I guess I should've expected that, he isn't much for parties. But you know, I kind of hoped he'd come, I thought he'd enjoy the ball, maybe have some fun once in a while, he's too uptight for his own good, but I wont bother you with such trivial matters. Is there something you wished?" Charly spoke.

It didn't take much to know that Charly meant him; the irony was almost too much for him and it gave him a reason to actually want to stay until midnight, to prove the girl that she was wrong all along, but he knew he couldn't. But he couldn't help but notice that she looked somewhat bored, and he couldn't blame her for that either, the only reason he came was because of the money Vega owed him. And she owed him, it was clear that Charly did not recognize him.

A strange impulse took over him, before he knew what he was doing he raised his hand, "How about a dance, it would honor me," he spoke, stumbling on his words, where they came from he had no idea, but when he said them, for some strange reason, he didn't want to take them back. Charly looked up at him, pausing, he seemed a bit on the shy side, if a little hesitant even.

"One dance," she replied, placing her hand in his.

Vega watched all of this, her jaw hit the floor, 'I do believe Kai deserves a bonus for this,' she thought. It was the last thing she expected from him, and it was the last thing she expected Charly to do, accept a dance from a stranger. But then Vega thought, Charly could've recognized Kai, she threw that notion aside as quickly as it came, why would she accept a dance with him? The two sparred regularly; although it was true they also supported each other when it came to things that mattered, they still clashed like day and night.

"Your friend left," a familiar voice said from behind.

"You didn't have to go," Vega replied.

"I'm not too interested in gossip," the black-clad youth behind her replied.

"Makes sense," she spoke.

"It would seem your friend has her own crowd of… companions," he added.

"She's like the princess of the ball, it's only natural," Vega replied.

"Every princess deserves her prince," 'Zorro' continued. He neared, magnetized to her, struggling within himself for control. Knowing full well that it was not time yet.

"Life is not a fairytale, and to those who think it is, are either naïve, or very lucky, I am neither," Vega responded.

"I did not say it was a fairytale," he replied. Vega turned around she smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Annika and Janet watched everything happening. Annika mostly followed Brian around with her eyes, she saw him stop his younger sister and whisper something to her. The girl frowned but nodded a few times. Janet meanwhile was scanning the crowd; the tall brunette was dressed in a sheer red sparkling cocktail dress and elbow-high gloves.

"I didn't know all the Demolition boys were here," Janet spoke as she spotted Ian and Spencer.

"Not all of them, their leader, I cant remember his name… you know, the one who was on team Germany in the last world cup? Got beat up pretty badly by his own team mate," Annika elaborated.

"Tala? Or right, I can't see him, his team mate is one of Charly's lackeys, she switched sides, I heard the two had a fling that didn't work out," Janet replied.

"How many times did I tell you! Don't speak that name around me, I despise her, such a spoilt brat, I used to have a lot of respect for the Bladebreaker captain, but blading with that spoilt brat…" Annika hissed.

"Sorry Annika, I forgot," Janet replied.

"Come I need to have a small chat with Cleo," Annika spoke, Janet followed with a nod.

"Hi Cleo, Brian," Annika greeted as soon as she was within earshot. Brian's eyes narrowed instantly.

"You never give up… do you? I told you no," he spoke.

"Calm down Brian dear, I just want to talk to your sister. Girl talk, you know… gossip," Annika replied.

"You dare much," Cleo spoke, she placed her hand on Brian's shoulder, "We have nothing to talk about Annika, now I suggest you walk away, I don't want to make a scene, but Charly is a friend of mine, she can easily arrange you to be thrown out," Cleo's voice took on a cold edge, something she picked up from Brian and Tala.

"I hope that was not a threat Cleo," Annika replied.

"Take it as you wish," Cleo replied.

"Is there a problem Cleo?" Spencer approached, he saw the two girls approach and recognized them instantly.

"Nothing Spencer, come on you two, lets not hang around here," with that said Cleo nudged the two D-Boys away from the two annoying girls, Brian was almost glad that Spencer showed up. If one thing Annika didn't like was the presence of the tallest of the four of them, Spencer seemed to almost scare her with his sheer size.

Meanwhile, Charly was having the time of her life. One dance turned into three, and he didn't seem to mind much. The dances so far were lively waltzes. But as the music slowed down to allow the older couples some rest, Charly hesitated. Although the Tuxedo-clad strange was very graceful and remarkably talented in the art of dancing, she didn't think a slow dance was appropriate. But looking up at him, something told her he didn't mind, so they kept dancing.

"Fourth Dance, you said one," he spoke.

"I don't hear you complaining," she replied.

"I'm not," he countered, "Although… one might think you were enjoying yourself, when we started to dance you had a very tortured expression."

"You don't flirt, it's a good sign," she responded, "I'm in it for fun."

"I didn't realize flirting was a part of this," he mentally kicked himself at that, 'okay now you are flirting,' he kicked himself again.

"Me and my big mouth," Charly rolled her eyes at him but continued to dance, she was amused by his antics, he seemed cold, yet somehow, deep inside she could sense warmth, and familiar energy, but it was distant and faint, a trace, and she couldn't pin point it.

The evening wore on Charly remained in the company of the Tuxedo-clad stranger. It was almost midnight and Kai was looking for a way to get out he didn't want Charly to know it was him, the more time he spent with her, the more relaxed he became, almost to the point that he was completely open with her. And he knew that would be a mistake, if the girl found that it was he, she would think he decided to play a trick on her. His musing were stopped and sent up in flames as the girl placed her head on his shoulder, he realized she was tired, but such a gesture, Kai idly wondered if she recognized him under his mask.

As he looked at her, he smiled faintly, the girl looked so serene in that instant, raising his hand he placed it against her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb, the girl looked up at him. He remained quiet, her eyes were dancing with a sort of a light, a flicker of hidden joy, like a candle in the wind. He neared slowly, the girl's eyes slowly slid shut, their lips were just an inch away from touching.

The first touch was enough to snap him back to reality as he realized what had almost happened, his hand fell away quickly. The girl looked at him calmly. "I'm… sorry, I don't know what came over me," he tried to apologize, their dance instantly ceased as Kai let go of her, taking a step back. Charly just watched him, 'what did just… happen,' she wondered. Before she could ask he turned around and walked off rather briskly, shocked with himself, shocked, and disgusted.

At eleven fifty, Vega found herself alone in the rose gardens of the manor. The sky was almost completely dark tonight, due to the lack of the moon. Hadn't it been for Tokyo's excessive light pollution, Vega knew the stars would have been beautiful out. She sat down on the bench and removed her mask, giving a calm sigh.

Glad to have finally lost her stalker, 'He just reminds me of…' Vega's thoughts were cut off when she heard a crunch of a branch on the ground. 'If it's him… I'm going to ring his neck, I don't like being stalked,' Vega thought.

"If it's you 'Zorro', for your own safety, I suggest you leave, I'm not in the mood," Vega cautioned. He stepped out of the bushes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I just did," Vega replied, her voice was laced with venom now, Tala didn't miss that, and wondered if this was a mistake, perhaps what happened on the beach a few night back was a slip on Vega's part. That it meant nothing, that this was his imagination playing a cruel joke on him. Despite his sense of doom, he neared, drawn like a moth to a flame. Vega got off the bench, "do you often stalk people?" she asked.

"Only people I care about," he replied.

"Should I be honored?" Vega asked, her voice full of sarcasm.

"No, perhaps not," he hesitated, looking at the watch hidden under the loose cuff of his gloves, it glowed eleven fifty five at him. He could leave now, and she wouldn't be the wiser, or he could go through with it, and risk provoking her wrath. "But there is one last thing I wanted to do before the night is over," he began, nearing. "I wanted to thank you for a wonderful night."

"You're welcome," Vega replied, when he neared yet again she became nervous, what was he doing. What surprised her however was the lack of the flare of Dark-Energy from Kaosu. She idly wondered if the dragon was asleep on his job, but knew he wasn't, Kaosu was very protective, so why was he letting this stranger get so close.

With speed Vega never saw before, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close gently, his speed was like that of a striking cobra, yet he was gentle, like he meant no harm. "Thank you," he whispered, "For everything… Vega." He kissed her, Vega's eyes widened in shock, she tried to push him away but his hold on her remained firm, yet gentle. Vega reluctantly returned his kiss, her one hand traveling up his arm to his shoulder and the back of his head. Undoing the knot of his tied mask.

Tala hardly even noticed the movement, he was too far focused on the sensations he was feeling. He didn't even feel her slide his mask back over his eyes, at that instant she burst away. Gasping at whom she saw.

"Tala?!" Vega's voice was that of total shock. He didn't speak, he didn't have to, the truth was out, Zorro was unmasked. 

_Author Notes:_ Shorter than some of my other chapters, but I think that it more than fills up for length. What will Vega do to Tala? And what has possessed Kai? Stick around to find out!


	10. Operation Takedown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chappy 9. Annika unveils a bit about operation 'Take Down' and you meet her other two friends. And what about Tala and Vega, what will Vega do to him? Read on to find out!

****

**Chapter #9:**** Operation Takedown**

Vega stepped back in slight shock.  Tala?  She'd just kissed Tala for the second time in her life and it had been every bit as amazing as the first time.  But she couldn't let that thought take over.  He'd kissed her, without warning and without permission and he dared hide his face when he did it!  Cowardice was not among her list of good qualities she liked to see in a guy. "I don't believe this," she whispered, turning to walk off as fast as possible but a hand grabbed her own.

          "Vega, please."  Tala pulled her back to him.  "Please, don't go, I-"

          "You tricked me, Tala," the girl replied.  "What do you want me to do now?  Fall into your arms?  Is that was you were expecting?  The fact that you kissed me is one thing, the fact that you kissed me hiding behind some mask is entirely another."  She turned to go again but was once more stopped.

          Again he brought her back, much closer this time, their noses nearly brushing.  "You didn't seem to mind, first off, and second… you knew who I was."

          Vega searched his eyes.  "I thought I knew who you were," she murmured.  "And maybe I still don't.  Why didn't you take off your mask yourself before you kissed me?  I thought you had more guts than that."

          He closed his eyes.  "Maybe I don't," he whispered.  "I've wanted that for such a long time… and I thought that if I showed my face… you'd never agree."

"Why not?" 

          "You know why not," Tala replied sharply.  "Damn it, Vega… this would be so much easier if I knew whether or not you hated me.  If you hated me it'd be easy to hate you back or just to get over this but… I can't read you.  You're not afraid to openly care about me, you're not ashamed of who I was, you protect me from criticism I well deserve… yet… I don't know."

          "Don't know what?" she asked.

          His gloved hand lifted and gently pushed back her hood, her hair falling free around her shoulders as he did so.  "Black silk," he whispered disconnectedly, running his fingers through it.  He shook his head, eyes refocusing.  "I don't know if you care for me the same way I… do for you."

          Vega was just mildly shocked at this.  And in what way did he care for her exactly?  "I... Red, you don't make this easy to say."

          "Then don't say it," Tala replied.  He ran his hand down the side of her face, tracing her jaw line.  "You don't have to yet… I can wait."  He pressed his forehead to hers and watched as she closed her eyes.  "I'll always be there to protect you from whatever, Vega, even from Kaosu.  I want to always be beside you."

          Vega wasted no time kissing him back eagerly when his lips touched her own and as he pulled back he kissed her forehead, turned, and walked off, retying his mask.

          "He makes loving him easy… saying it is the hard part," she whispered, looking skyward.  "Is this what you meant, Kaosu, fated to be?"

          "_Something of this accord_, " The dragon replied calmly. _"The ball is over mistress, and reality once again beckons, and I feel something is coming,"_ Kaosu added. When Vega enquired what he meant, the dragon spoke no more, leaving Vega to wonder what he was worried about now.

That late night, Annika and Janet walked into the basement of a big building. Having both shed their ball costumes; the two girls were wearing jeans and tees. They approached a room, and opened the door, inside were a lot of computers, and in the center stood a huge central computer. It was powerful and it was humming as dozens of cooling fans droned to keep it cool.

"So how was the ball?" a voice asked, they noticed in the dim darkness, a girl was sitting in front of the computer, typing at it. She was dressed in a simple jean skirt and a baby blue tee. Her hair was brown and long, cascading down her back.

"You should've been there Holly," Janet spoke.

"You want this virus to be ready or not? Let me do my work, I have no time for a party," Holly replied, waving her hand in the air. Not turning around to her two friends. She was too absorbed in typing strings of commands into the huge computer, the data was scrolling quite rapidly on the screen.

"Are you sure this will bring down the Phoenix Enterprises mainframes?" Annika asked, eyeing the machine scornfully.

"Yea, I'm just putting the final touches on it now, it was programmed by the best hackers out there, I just have to add a few personal touches to the code. I will test it on a few of the company subsidiaries first, to make sure we don't have an IP glitch and that this mainframe wont be traced as the source of the infection," Holly explained.

"I get lost when she starts to talk like that," Janet commented. Annika seemed to contemplating things.

"So you say operation Takedown will work," she asked.

"Like clockwork Annika, trust me, they wont know what hit them, once I have the access keys to the main company mainframes and I have secured a port of access, I will be able to infect the mainframe, it will take a while though. The mainframe is huge and global, but I see no problems, " Holly explained.

"Excellent, well I guess that leaves only one thing for us, I want to teach that nosy brat Charly how it is to stick her nose in the wrong family's business," Annika spoke.

"Don't worry Annika, I have just the thing," another voice spoke, out of the shadows, another girl materialized, she had flame red hair and green eyes. She wore a black pair of jeans and tee.

"Claudia," Annika acknowledged.

"I know of something that may interest you, it would seem the Deamens have a young guest in their midst. A six year old brat by the name of Kaitlyn, she looks remarkably like Charly, perhaps we could ruffle her by abducting the brat," Claudia spoke.

"Good, good," Annika folded her arms, "It would seem this is all falling quite nicely into position, I want a limo, I will go and get the brat myself, with Darkstar it shouldn't be too difficult to get past the security detail," Annika spoke.

"Alright I'll go take of that then," Janet turned around to walk off.

"Janet, one last thing, prepare one of the cell rooms, we don't our young guest to be too uncomfortable," Annika spoke.

"Right," with that Janet walked off, Annika smirked. 'This will be the final farewell to the Deamens, they wont recover from this, no one can recover from this,' she thought to herself.

The Next morning Charly was downstairs in the garage, the hood of her car raised. The girl was wearing gray overalls and a black tee shirt; the overalls were smeared with motor oil. She was working on the engine.

"Hi Charly," a young voice, Charly looked up.

"Oh hey Kaitlyn, you might wonna leave, I'm working on the car and I tend to be clumsy, you don't want motor oil all over you, it's all over me already," Charly spoke.

"It's okay, I don't mind getting a bit dirty, I wanted to talk to you about the party last night," Kaitlyn spoke, opened the door of the car and climbed into the drivers seat.

"What about it… Kaitlyn can you do me a small favor, you see that key sticking out by the wheel, turn it will ya," Charly replied.

Kaitlyn did so and car revved, but then began making a coughing like noise. "Who was that boy in the tuxedo you danced with?" Kaitlyn asked. Suddenly there was a dull thud, clutter of metal on metal, and a nearly silent curse. The car engine continued to cough; it was the only sound in the room.

Charly suddenly appeared from behind the hood, wiping her hands on a rag, grumbling something, she approached the driver's side and reached inside, turning off the engine. "I don't know what's the problem, it just started coughing in the morning," she spoke, pretending she didn't hear Kaitlyn's question.

"So who was he?" Kaitlyn asked again.

"Who was who?" Charly asked. Kaitlyn frowned deeply, she didn't buy it for one second that Charly didn't hear her.

"The boy in the tuxedo."

"Oh him… he was someone, I don't know who he was," Charly replied. Kaitlyn shook her head, she really hoped that Charly would have recognized him, but now she knew that Charly didn't, and it kind of upset her. Then she noticed that Charly had a far away look in her eyes, and that her hands were completely clean of oil while she was still absent-mindedly rubbing them with the cloth. Kaitlyn almost smiled, she could tell Charly was thinking about the tuxedo-clad stranger.

"Charly… breakfast is ready!" Lilly popped her head into the garage.

"No can do, I got get this baby repaired, it wont repair itself," Charly replied.

"Get a mechanic," Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a minor problem, I just know it is, I just don't know what it is," Charly retorted.

"Ask Kai to look at it, he's been around an engine," Lilly added.

"No way, he wont let people touch his bike, damn right he's not getting his hands on my car, she requires a woman's touch!" Charly retorted.

"It's a car Charly… it's not a she, it's an IT," Lilly countered.

"Besides, he wouldn't be able to fix it," Charly continued.

"At that he might argue, but whatever, don't be upset when you come in only to find breakfast gone, Tyson is ready to eat it all already," with that said Lilly ducked back inside and left Kaitlyn and Charly with the car. Charly growled.

"Like I need his help," she grumbled.

"I think you do," Kaitlyn spoke. Charly glared at her for a second but her glare wavered when she realized that Kaitlyn didn't mean anything, she didn't understand the rivalry between her and Kai, it had been there for three years, and it would never change, they would forever remain rivals. Pact siblings at best, nothing more, nothing less. "Well I'll go get breakfast for myself then," Kaitlyn opened the car's door again and jumped out, running off into the house.

Charly grumbled at that and set out to look at the engine again, "Man if you could speak this would be so much easier, you could tell me what's your problem," she told the vehicle. She approached the winch some distance away and placed it under the car's front, turning the engine of the device on, making it raise the front of the car a little. When it was sufficiently high she climbed under it to look at the underside of the car for damage. "Fuel line is okay… breaks okay –"

Half an hour later she heard footsteps come into the garage. "Lilly if it's you again, I said no, I'm not asking him for help," she spoke.

"Lilly told me you think I can't fix up your precious car," Kai's voice drifted to her ears.

"Go away, and don't touch the car, or else," Charly warned, never the less she heard him approach and growled. "You touch the car and I will maim you," she threatened. Kai didn't listen to her, he glanced at the engine, surveying it visually, and in his hands he held a sandwich, of which he took a bite, chewing slowly. His eyes roamed over the engine's cylinders, it was a powerful engine all right.

"I think I see your problem, and I'm not touching the car," Kai spoke, taking another bite. Charly paused under the car, could he really see what was wrong, by his feet she knew he was standing right over the engine, could he have seen something she missed. "You have a faulty sparkplug," he added as if it was the most elementary thing in the world. There was a thunk and a clang of metal coming from under the car.

"Ouch… shit," Charly cursed, "Man I got oil all over myself now," she continued to grumble. Kai moved out of the way as she climbed back out, he almost laughed, her face was smeared with oil, and so were her over overalls. She glanced at the sparkplugs, instantly seeing one that was burned. "Oh man how could I have missed that?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," Kai replied.

"Get going now, you helped," Charly replied, she hated this. She approached a cupboard by the corner and opened it, reaching inside she pulled out a small box, turning back to the car, not closing the cupboard. She twisted out the fault sparkplug and opened the box, taking out a new one and twisting it in. Releasing the winch she let the car settle on its wheels. Approaching the driver's seat she turned on the engine, it roared to life, but didn't cough.

"You're welcome," with that Kai walked off, smirking, knowing full well how much Charly prided herself on her well maintained car, it was satisfying to know he proved her that he was better than her even at that.

"Showoff," Charly grumbled, not noticing the fact that Kai smiled at that.

Meanwhile, in Athens. The local Phoenix Enterprises headquarters sank into darkness as the mainframes one by one shut down. Workers were panicked, and frantic, but could do nothing to stop the shut down of the servers.

Back in Tokyo, Annika was watching all of this from the central computer; she saw the server report mainframe shut down.

"Mainframe is down Annika, port of access closed, access codes restored, phase one of operation Takedown was a complete success, I need to run more tests, but if this is any indication, the virus is working flawlessly," Holly reported.

"And so… it has begun," Annika spoke slowly, an evil smile on her face.

**Author Notes:** Whoa! So will Annika succeed in her plans? And why is she doing this? Will she manage to abduct Kaitlyn, and what is her final agenda? You'll have to stick around to find out!

**Special Note:** My best friend Raven who owns Vega wrote That Tala/Vega scene. She has signed up for FF.net and will try to publish up some vignettes with your favorite Amazons. Her pen name is **_The Chaotic Good_**, so if you're interested in reading side vignettes to this fic, go to her. I'm not too good with Vignettes, but she's amazing! Oh and please be kind to review. She would really appreciate some feedback.


	11. Chaos Dawns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ Chaos dawns when Kenneth Deamen discovers about the virus. Charly is in for a tough time worrying about her father's company. And Annika reveals her special talent._

****

**Chapter #10:**** Chaos Dawns**

Later that afternoon. The group was gathered in the backyard of the manor. It was a lazy afternoon and the girls were lying around on lounge chairs, enjoying the sunshine. The Demolition boys were inside, and for once Cleo was too beat to bother them. The Bladebreakers left after a night over after the ball.

Kaitlyn was playing with a ball; she looked like she was having a lot of fun. Charly was sitting on a branch of a tree, reading a book; occasionally she would glance at Kaitlyn, keeping a vigilant eye on the six-year-old.

Mei appeared on the patio, "Charlene, your father would like to speak with you," she spoke, looking up the tree, knowing full well that it was Charly's special resting place. Charly nodded and jumped down, the branch wasn't exactly high off the ground, so she could safely jump down. The other girls heard this and flashed her a worried look, it was uncommon for Kenneth to summon her like this.

Charly made her way into her father's home office, "You wanted to see me dad?" she asked. Praying this wasn't about her little brush in with the tuxedo-clad youth at the ball, she really had no clue who he could have been.

"Yes Charlene, I just received a high priority message from Athens, something… or someone, has hacked the mainframes of our Athenian headquarters, and shut down the mainframes. The technicians are positive a hacker using a very powerful virus program has done it. The mainframes didn't detect it coming in until it was too late. I have reasons to believe this isn't a one time thing," Kenneth spoke.

"That cant be good… you say Athens… hmm Cleo may be able to help, Allen, her adoptive brother has connections, he may be able to find who has done this," Charly folded her arms, this was serious. "Is there any data on this virus?" she asked.

"Not a shred, we don't even know from where the hacker accessed, he wiped the access logs clean," Kenneth replied.

"Obviously a professional, or knows his way around super computers, this could get ugly. Hmm… gee dad I don't know what to say. I mean who could have done this? One name springs to mind, but they're broke as street bums now, thanks to Aaron. They couldn't have hired a hacker to do this," Charly turned around and began to pace.

"That's the thing, no one else besides them would have the motive to do this, but they couldn't be doing this," Kenneth knew Charly had a point with immediately suspecting the Smiths.

"Did Aaron have any cousins, siblings with cash power?" Charly asked.

"Not that I know, but I heard he did have a cousin who lives in America, I don't know her name or last name, I'm going to get someone to put a trace on that, thanks… go tell the others if you wish," Kenneth turned back to his laptop. Charly turned to walk out of the room.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll get to the bottom of this, no one attacks the company and gets away with it, and I may have an unconventional way to get to the bottom of this," with that she walked out of the room. She could consult Vega and Cleo; both seemed to be able to do partial divination because of their bit beasts. But would they be able to help in this instance, in any case Cleo could contact Allen and ask him to muck around, his contacts may know something they didn't.

Charly walked into the backyard, instantly everyone noticed her frown. "Something the matter Charly?" Cleo asked, lowering her shades.

Charly nodded, "dad just received a message from Athens, the company HQ there went down last night, total server shut down. Someone hacked in an implanted a virus, one the mainframes weren't able to detect, it would seem this new virus was specially designed to infiltrate the mainframes of Phoenix Enterprises, and the hacker seemingly knew exactly where to plant it for the fastest reaction," Charly explained.

"Oh my… that can't be good," Lilly sat up from her lounge chair.

"No it can't be good, if he can disable one, there is no stopping him from disabling more of our mainframes, right now… we just don't know enough to stop future attacks, I doubt he'd go for the Alpha mainframes in London yet, but all of our subsidiaries are vulnerable right now, we can only hope he slips up somewhere," Charly spoke.

"If you need me to do something, I'm willing to help, Allen knows his way around computers, whatever data you have, let me send it to him, he could analyze it and see maybe he could partially come up with a location from where the virus came from," Cleo volunteered. Charly shook her head, she appreciated Cleo's help, but Allen couldn't find the one thing that a dozen engineers and technical mechanics missed.

"It alright Cleo, what I do need of you right now, is quite unorthodox, I know that you can foretell a little with the help of Hawkra, can you perhaps… see what he'll show you?" Charly asked.

"That is not a problem at all, but… I'll do it tonight, when I rest up a little," Cleo knew she should try to now, but she couldn't focus on a link with Hawkra, she knew she couldn't focus on the link.

"I'll see what Kaosu can tell me too, he has a knack for knowing things," Vega added.

None of them noticed that Kaitlyn stopped playing with her ball and was now listening intently, she knew exactly what was going on, but she didn't know who was responsible, her mother told her about how the company was nearly driven bankrupt ninety years before she was born. Her mother however failed to mention who was responsible. She knew it will be tough to find the person, or persons, who are doing this, and she knew that the time was drawing near, either her mission would fail or succeed.

'Mecha-D… I feel our help will be required,' she told the bit beast living in her blade.

'I am aware of that mistress, all is happening exactly how I remember things happening,' Mecha-D replied in a calm tone, but Kaitlyn could tell he had trepidations about the success of her mission too; the all-knowing soul bird of fire was worried. It was unusual for him to be this way.

The others noticed a change in demeanor in Charly, she was worried now, and for a good reason, she looked a bit on the depressed side. "I'm going to tell the boys, then I'm going to try and see what Hawkra will tell me, I'll tell you immediately if he shows me something," Cleo got up from her lounge chair and walked to the manor.

"Thank you Cleo," Charly spoke.

"Not a problem Charly, you did a lot for us, for me, I'm sure the boys would want to help any way they could too," Cleo replied, flashing a warm smile before she vanished from view.

'Why is this happening?' Charly wondered to herself, 'As if I don't have enough on my head already,' it was at times like these that Charly wished she could do the turtle thing and hide away until things would blow over, but she knew that was not an option, it was not something she would allow herself to do, it was cowardice and it was something that one shouldn't be proud of. "I think I'm going to come down with a migraine," she spoke aloud.

"Do you want me to call the other boys?" Takara, "I think you could use a moral boost, you know they will come to help out in any way they can."

"No Tak, it's alright… I don't want to involve them; it's not their concern, besides… I have a feeling that it's best they stay out of this," Charly replied.

"As you wish Charly, but I think you should tell them, after all… they're your friends, and then there is Rei…" Hikaru paused.

Charly turned away, "Thanks you guys, but I can manage this on my own," with that she walked away.

"I think this is one of those times that we should tell the guys anyways, I know Charly doesn't want them involved, but still… they will find out eventually," Lilly spoke up.

"I agree with Lilly, they have the right to know," Vega added.

"So?" Takara began, "She's still the boss of the clan, we can't go against her request, I say we let them find out on their own," she folded her arms.

"Tak I'd have to second Vega and Lilly on this one, they should know, why let them find out on their own, lets just tell them," Hikaru added. "I'll even go call Tyson if none of you mind," the dark-haired girl stood up and walked to the mansion. Takara frowned at that, she didn't like this one little bit.

"Tak? What is wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Ugh… nothing," Takara replied, but somehow she knew that Lilly would catch unto her lie, and the blond did.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me, I know you don't want to involve the guys, but they have a right to know. And Takara, this has nothing to do with Kai's and Charly's somewhat odd friendship, I know you feel a bit jealous of how Charly seems to understand him as well as she does, but you have to realize, they're very alike, she understands him also because of their bit beasts, they have a sort of a connection, one that… well, may or may not be on an emotional basis," Lilly explained.

"You don't get it do you Lilly? We've been drifting apart for the past two years… I guess we were never that close to begin with, but… lately, he just doesn't bother," Takara sounded hurt.

"Talk to him about that, straighten it out," Vega volunteered in her own advice. She had a feeling she was setting her friend up for a fall, but something told her that this had to be straightened out.

"Ever since the world tournament, he's been drifting away, something happened, and I just know it. Remember when he took after Charly that night? Something must've happened," Takara continued.

"Don't jump to conclusions, you know he's not exactly open with his feelings, maybe you're just reading too much into this," Vega spoke in a less-than warm tone, felt like she was talking to a brick wall, Takara was stubborn, and Vega was afraid she would do something to seriously hurt her friendship with both of them.

"Maybe I am, I just don't know," Takara spoke with a tone of resignation in her voice; she looked at the manor sadly. She got up and walked away, Lilly and Vega exchanged glances.

That night, it was two am, a limousine pulled over silently by the manor and one black window rolled down. The door opened a second later and a girl stepped out of the car, she was dressed in a sheer black cat suit with black boots, on her waist she had a lopsided loose belt with a grappling hook and some other devices. On her face was a mask, that covered the top of her head, and the bottom of her face, only revealing a slit for the eyes, like that of a ninja. Her long blond hair was pulled up into two ponytails on the top of her head.

"Annika are you sure you can do this alone?" Janet asked from inside the car. The blond turned around and nodded.

"Keep the car warm," she spoke, coolly walking neared to the wall, and pulling out a pair of binoculars she smirked. "As I thought, infra red beams, this grappling hook will be useless," she said to herself.

Reaching into her utility belt she pulled out a beyblade, "Dark star, do you thing," she spoke. The blade in her hand shimmered in a black pulse and suddenly a black aura shimmered around the woman. Annika glanced around, noticing the worried glance by her friend Janet. Smirking under her mask she turned around and placed the blade back.

"Time to do this," with grace she jumped up, using the power of her bit beast to leap right over the fence in a single bound, doing an elegant flip over the fence she landed on her feet on the other side, perfectly, Like a gymnast.

With that she ran closer to the man, "So where are you little girl?" she asked no one in particular. Deciding to try the hallway window she spotted one that was open, with the grace of a gymnast she leapt up and right into the second story window just as guards passed below.

**Author Notes:** Why is Annika able to do the things she does? And what does she want from Kaitlyn? Stick around to find out!


	12. Annika Does Her Deed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ chapter 11. I got a little carried away with writing SE, so I didn't particularly work on this one. It's hard to juggle two completely different fics. Tell me which one you prefer so I can prioritize it!_

****

**Chapter #11:**** Annika Does Her Deed**

Annika looked around the hallway all was dark and quiet. She smirked, but her smirk vanished soon enough. She was about to resume her search when she saw her target. The six-year-old girl exited her room, teddy at hand. The blond smirked, 'This will be all too easy,' she thought to herself.

Kaitlyn paused at exiting her room, she swore she heard or felt someone was in the hallway with her. She could feel negative energy cascading from somewhere, but the question was, where. The six year old shrugged and went back into her room, yawning, hugging teddy close to her.

Annika waited until she was sure she gave the girl ample time to climb back under her covers and be on her way to dream land when she moved. Opening the door she sneaked inside, noting the open window, this made her smile. Pulling out a small bottle and a cloth from her belt she opened the bottle's lid and pressed the cloth unto it. Approaching the six year old. With a move swift as a cobra she pressed the cloth to Kaitlyn's nose and mouth, the six year old instantly woke up and tried to struggle, much in vain. Soon the drug did its effect and put her into deep sleep. Annika removed the cloth and smirked at her handy work.

Pulling out an envelope she placed it on the bed stand and reached down, scooping the six year old effortlessly into her arms. Moving closer to the window she examined where it lead, she didn't like it, the back yard. She glanced down watching for guards, none were around. But Annika was still hesitant to jump out. She glanced at the six year old, 'you better be worth it brat,' she thought to herself. With an elegant cat-like movement she jumped out the window and used all the power of her bit beast to land on her feet, the shock reverberated painfully through her system at the impact. But she didn't fall foreword, which meant Kaitlyn wasn't hurt. She wanted the girl as a bribery chip, but she didn't want to hurt her. After all, she wasn't who she was after.

Getting over the searing pain in her legs Annika moved to the central gate again, careful not to be seen.

"She is taking too long," Janet spoke back in the limousine.

"Calm down Janie, she will be fine," Claudia encouraged.

"So what is Holly doing tonight?" Janet asked, trying to divert the attention away from their estranged leader that was doing something that was very risky right now.

"She is modifying the virus again, there was a bit of a feed back last time, that feedback, if not contained can reveal our location, Holly wants to make sure that does not happen, not just yet," Claudia explained.

"What will she attack next?" Janet continued.

"Annika is yet to specify a target, but I have a feeling she will want to wait a few days, right now, we'll be a little too busy with the brat," Claudia responded, just then there was a light thump and the two looked out the car's window, noticing Annika returned, with the six year old in her arms. She was walking rather slowly.

"It's done," she said as she sat into the car, placing the six year old on one of the seats running along the length of the car.

"That must've hurt, that last landing," Claudia spoke.

"It's nothing a masseuse cant help me with," Annika replied, waving her friend away. The car moved and Annika cast a final glance at the mansion, grinning evilly.

Sometimes later, Kaitlyn stirred, she was placed in a room that had a cot and a simple desk with a chair. Kaitlyn opened her eyes and blinked, "What… smells," she spoke aloud. But then she remembered and the six year old bolted up into a sitting position. Looking frantically around the room. "Where am I?" she asked.

_'Little Lady… there has been damage to the time continuum with our presence, the flow of the present has changed, how… I cannot tell, but our presence has endangered the future, I was afraid of this,'_ Black-Dranzer's deep voice whispered in Kaitlyn's ear. Kaitlyn looked through her pockets of her pajamas.

'If time has indeed changed, then… maybe we did it, maybe now Lady Charlene wouldn't die,' Kaitlyn thought hopefully. She heard the door of the room open and turned her head to it, noting a woman in black, she was dressed in tight fit black cat suit, loose belt, jacket over the top, and a mask that only revealed a slit for the eyes, like that of a ninja. Her long red hair pulled up into a single high ponytail.

"You're awake," she spoke.

"Who are you?" Kaitlyn barked.

"That is not important, what is important is that our boss needs to have a little talk with your friend Charly, and that's why you're here," the woman replied. Kaitlyn huffed out, and pouted.

"I want to go home! I want to go home NOW!" she cried out.

"Pipe down brat!" the woman replied. With that she turned around and left, Claudia didn't have enough patience to deal with the six year old.

Kaitlyn began to cry, "I want my mommy," she said between sobs. Black-Dranzer could only watch from his realm, for he could do little to comfort the six year old, and Dranzer was left behind.

Claudia meanwhile walked back into the nerve center of their operation, pulling down the cloth covering her face. "She's a brat," she spoke. Holly glanced at her, Annika who was leaning against the wall also looked at her oddly.

"I don't know about you three, but I think this was a bad idea," Holly voiced, resuming her rhythmical typing on the computer.

"Holly, loosen up, it's all in good fun, I didn't hurt her, I just want to have a talk with that spoilt primadona Charly, and she will make sure I get that talk," Annika explained, rolling her eyes.

"If I know Charly as much as I think I know her, you'll get more than just a talk, she is known for her protectiveness of people she cares for. Take the world championships for one, she almost took more than a few dozen sharp ice shards for Kai," Holly spoke. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was typing.

"Yes I heard about that too, and I have a feeling Charly wont be the only one to show up to have an ugly talk with you, with your luck, she'll bring in the cavalry. And lets not forget that best friend of hers… Vega. Hell, that whole team is very powerful, and then there are the Bladebreakers, I don't think the Demolition Boys will get involved, but… Brian's sister is a variable, Cleo can get them involved," Janet spoke, her arms folded.

"We have all their data, there is not a move they have that we don't know about, I did my homework, and Dark-Star will have the speed edge over all of them, even that behemoth Kaosu-Dragoon. I doubt Cleo has anything worthy of study, she may be related to Brian, but she hardly has his talent with a blade," Annika voiced.

Claudia shook her head, "I have a feeling, this will be bigger than just you Annika, and I frankly do not wish to be involved, but if I have to be, I'll fight," she spoke.

"Me too," Janet put in.

"Serenity will give their bit beasts an encore to remember," Holly glanced at her three friends with a smirk.

"Good, then it's decided," Annika spoke in a tone of authority, but it didn't escape any of her friends that Annika had something else planned, and it was this something that worried Holly, she know Annika well enough to know the blond often got carried away.

Back at the manor, the morning began like any other morning. Mei made her way up the steps to Kaitlyn's room to help the girl with her bed sheets when she knocked. But got no answer. Jolting the door she found the room open, so she stepped inside.

"Kaitlyn," the maid asked hesitantly. She saw the sheets in which the girl slept were badly disturbed and the blanket was partially on the floor. Knowing full well that Kaitlyn was not that disorganized, even for a six year old. Mei became worried. Checking the bathroom attached to the room, yet she didn't find Kaitlyn. That is when she spotted the envelope resting on the bedside stand. Approaching it she plucked the envelope from its resting place and shakily opened it. What the note read horrified her, Mei didn't waste any time running out of the room. Note clutched in her hands.

Mei found the house occupants in the dining salon, preparing for breakfast. The other maids were already serving. "Mr. Deamen… I have dreadful news, Little Kaitlyn, she's gone…" Mei began. Everyone instantly looked up at her in shock.

"How?" Kenneth asked, almost in a demanding tone.

Mei approached the COE and handed him the note, Charly was already curious to see what it was.

Kenneth opened it with one hand, the other still holding his breakfast spoon. The second he read the note, the spoon cluttered to floor.

"Dad what's wrong," Charly asked, panic clear in her tone. The room was silent, everyone, including the Demolition boys, was waiting for a reply.

"According to this… someone took her, but… I don't see how that is possible," Kenneth looked at Mei. "Call my head of security, I want all the cameras checked, I will not have this in my home," with that Kenneth stood up, flashed the others an apologetic look before he left the room, leaving the gang shocked and confused.

"Whoever took her… wont escape justice, you can count on that," Charly broke the silence, "Even if I personally have to hunt them down and haul them in."

"Charly, you don't even know who it is," Cleo piped up.

"Man that's low for whoever did this, the squirt didn't deserve it," Ian added.

"For once, I agree with you," Tala added, shifting in his seat.

"Some visit huh Cleo?" Hikaru spoke.

"Oh it's okay, Charly… don't do anything rash, and whatever happens, you have my full help, I'll do anything," Cleo replied, looking at Charly who nodded.

"I'm going to see what's on the cameras, you guys… enjoy breakfast," the Amazon leader got up and walked out of the room.

"Easier said than done… this is a bit hard to swallow," Ian commented.

"Bad pun Ian… bad pun," Vega folded her arms, none of them felt like having breakfast.

"I'm going to call Tyson, the others have to know," Hikaru got up and left the room.

Some time later, the guys arrived post-haste, even Kai, who was shocked. Even if he wasn't exactly fond of the nosy brat, he was more than surprised to find out that someone managed to abduct her without tripping one alarm in the manor.

Charly was sitting with her father in the video room, pouring over the surveillance videos. "This is the last one, from camera G13," the head of security spoke as he popped in the tape. At first there was nothing, just the camera panning left and right over the grounds of the manor. But suddenly there was some movement, the camera naturally focused on it because of its motion-sensitive scanner.

What they saw came as a total and complete shock. A figure, that of a woman, leaping clear over the fence, and considering how high the fence was, that was, and shouldn't be even possible, but it was right there on the tape. "It would seem… we know how our cat burglar got in, and out, somehow… this lady, is able to do what only supposedly super man can, scale tall fences in a single bound," the security chief joked. But it was no joking manner, and one thing was clear, whoever it was, didn't bother too much with the cameras. As if she didn't care they were watching.

"I think we should show this to the others, I have a feeling… I'm going to need some expert opinion on all things impossible," Charly voiced. Kenneth nodded, somewhat numbly.

"About the note Charlene, there is no demand for a ransom, actually… the woman, whoever she is… wished to see… you, alone, for a talk," Kenneth added, finally giving up the note to her. Charlene scanned over it.

"She'll be getting her wish Dad, except… I'm not going alone, I'm not a fool, but I'll I'm going to meet her, and may got have mercy on her soul by the time I'm through with her," with that she got up and left the room, off to show the note to the others.

**_Author Notes:_** So what does Annika want? And will Charly actually go to meet her? Will this spell disaster? And is she crazy enough to go alone? Stick around to find out!


	13. All Or Nothing Part 1: The Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ chapter 12. I'm working on this fic people. Don't worry, but I'm planning things out for both fics. This and SE, so if I finish a chapter plan for SE first, you get SE first. This fic is a bit more serious than SE so it's harder to write. K/Cers are going to like this chappy. And Tala/Vega fans will absolutely love it!_

****

**Chapter #12:**** All Or Nothing [Part 1]: The Discovery**

Charly found the Bladebreakers in the living room, the second she stepped a foot into the room she noticed Max and Tyson looked like they had long lists of questions.

"We heard what happened Charly, what is going to happen here?" Kenny wondered.

"I don't know yet, here, read this," Charly handed him the paper. Kenny read the note aloud to the group and then all eyes turned on the Amazon leader.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going there, alone," Rei spoke. Charly shook her head, but everyone knew that was exactly what she was thinking. And it made the girls worry. Charly did have a streak of rushing into things headfirst. It was one of the things that could not be changed Charly had a reckless streak.

Charly left the room, the group exchanged glances. "Well… there isn't anything we can do for now… so might as well… relax and let things unfold naturally," Max voiced. So the group dispersed.

Kai however remained in the room, and Vega also lingered. "Kai?" she asked.

"Hmm?" was his reply.

"I have a small favor to ask of you," Vega began, pausing, waiting for any reply from the Bladebreaker captain, she felt awkward doing this, but she was worried for her best friend, and the only one who could help would be Kai.

"Well out with it," Kai prompted.

"Kai, I want you to go and grab the keys to Charly's Mercedes, they're in the cupboard to the left of the garage door, they have a rabbit foot keychain, please do this for me, I'm… worried she might just drive there alone, I figure if you have the keys, she cant," Vega explained her reasoning.

"Why me?" Kai wondered.

"I would ask Tala, but… lets just say I'm a bit… mad at him at the moment, Tyson would bend far too easily. Max the same. Rei… he'd probably give in immediately, and the other girls would have to endure threats of the worst kind from her before they give, I figure you're the least likely to give in without a fight. Even I would bend, and I know it, so Kai… do this for me, do this for Charly's benefit," Vega continued.

"Fine," Kai walked out of the room and walked into the garage. He glanced at the cupboards, making sure no one was coming he opened the first one left of the door. Indeed inside, on the bottommost shelf laid a key ring with a rabbit's foot on it. Kai grabbed it and quickly slid it into his pocket. Closing the cabinet, making a hasty getaway, he knew he'd get an earful when Charly found out, but he figured he could always tell her it was Vega's idea. The problem was, she was unlikely to believe him.

Vega meanwhile walked into her room, closing and latching the door shut behind her, walking over and sitting on her bed; she pulled out a book from the shelves on her bedside table and was about to lie back to read when there was a knock on the door. Vega looked at the door, wondering who could it be. Not five seconds later there was another knock, a more urgent one.

"Who is it?" Vega asked.

"We need to talk," there was a familiar cold voice from behind the door. Vega groaned.

"Go away Red, this is not a good time," she called back. She laid back but then she glanced at the door again, despite herself she couldn't just ignore him. It would nag at her, her curiosity to know what he wanted. So putting the book aside she got up and walked over to the door. Unlatching it she opened it, there he stood.

"Took you long enough," were the first words out of his mouth. Vega glared.

"Okay what do you want?" she asked. She was still mad at his for the masquerade fiasco.

"I just wanted to know whether there was anything I could help with, Cleo told me about Kaitlyn, although I think the kid's a brat, I don't like it anymore than you do. Whoever did this is insane," Tala voiced.

"Sweet of you Red, but your help is not needed, Charly can handle herself, and if she cant, she has us to watch her back, and I'm pretty sure she wont be going anywhere as long as Kai can keep the keys of her car away from her," Vega replied.

"Ha! He couldn't keep them away from her for long," Tala replied gruffly, it was to the present day that Tala and Kai did not get along well, no one knew if they ever would get along. They tolerated each other, but to be civil to each other, that was a whole other ball game.

"Don't start Tala, I don't have patience for this," Vega rubbed her temple with her index and middle fingers.

"Sorry," Tala apologized, causing her to look up at him sharply. "And I'm sorry about the masquerade too," he added.

"Oh it's alright, I might have over reacted a little," Vega replied, 'Might have,' she told herself. 'Might have Vega… you had every right to be angry at him that time.'

"Vega… Let me explain, when I saw how much fun you were having without knowing who I was, I was… well…" he searched for the right words.

"Afraid?" Vega supplied. He nodded, unable to say the word, to admit out loud that he was afraid of something. Vega's eyes softened as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay you know, everyone is afraid of something or other, at some point," she voiced.

Tala looked up at her, the second their eyes met Vega was surprised to find that for what was probably the first time since she met him that she could see the emotions bubbling below the surface, like a spring trying to erupt from a glacier shield. "Thank you," he spoke earnestly.

"For what?" Vega wondered.

"For giving me all you did, for believing in me, when everyone else would turn their backs on me for all I did," Tala explained. Vega pulled him into a hug.

"Whoever would do that, doesn't see the real you, and I think I do… you're a lot more sensitive then you put up," Vega whispered into his ear. He just stood there, holding her close, relishing the feeling of being able to do that, memorizing every detail, every feeling, and every sensation that passed through him. His hand began to stroke her hair.

"Someone in heaven… must really be feeling sorry for me, because they sent an angel to save me," Tala whispered. Vega's eyes widened slightly at that. But he continued, "Vega… I- I Love you," he spoke. This shocked Vega stiff, and he began to pull away. Realizing that what he said was wrong, that she just though of him as a friend, no more. But as he looked at her, he noticed the tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ve-" she cut him off.

"I love you too," were the only words she said. He stared for a second, wondering if he heard correctly, before his resolve snapped, with a quick movement, he captured her lips with his own, kissing the girl passionately. This kiss was unlike the two they shared before, because for once, neither bothered to hold back.

Charly meanwhile walked into the garage and glanced at her car, "When I get to the bottom of this, whoever is responsible… is going to pay," she grumbled. She approached the cupboard left of the door and opened it, looking for her keys, however she didn't find them. "What in the…"

"Looking for these?" a voice asked, there was a jingle of a key ring and Charly turned in the direction of the sound.

"How in the name of hell do you have those? Only the other girls know where I keep them," she hissed.

"Vega told me where you keep them, she was worried you would do something stupid, and seeing as I'm the least likely to give into the… how did she term it… ah 'begging, pleading, and threats' she told me where to find the keys to your car," her somewhat unwelcome visitor replied.

"Well fork them over, because I aint begging you for them, I much rather take them by force," Charly approached him, all intentions set on doing just that.

He put the keys in his pocket and smirked, "Give me one good reason to give them to you.

"I'm warning you Kai, don't test my patience," Charly hissed, she didn't have time for his mind games, and that grin of his, she wanted to wipe off his face, he looked far too smug for her liking.

"Listen Charly, think things over, you could be rushing headfirst right into a trap, it's not tactical of you to do this, especially alone," Kai reasoned.

"And since when do you care for my well-being?" Charly retorted, folding her arms, cocking her head to the side a little.

"You're not going alone," Kai spoke again.

"Try and stop me," Charly knew she kept a spare pair of keys duck-taped under the car's hood, one thing the girl didn't know, she was prepared for this, she only had to get Kai to leave.

"Trying to stop you would be like trying to stop a runaway train, impossible, so… I'm coming too, Vega asked me to make sure you don't do something stupid, and I'm doing just that," Kai replied. This, her eyebrow quirked, surprised Charly.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, I'm coming too," Kai pulled out the keys and tossed them to her, which she did. He began to get his bike when she shook her head.

"Leave it here, and get into the car, there is no need for you to take the bike," Charly spoke. Kai glanced at her, and then at the bright red Mercedes. Shrugging he did as told, he had to admit. The girl had a point.

"Buckle up," Charly spoke as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Five minutes later they were on the road, the Mercedes had it's top raised against the somewhat chilly winds, the silence in the car was deafening and Charly focused intently on the road. She didn't know why she told him to not take the bike. Or why he decided to come in the first place. But she was glad he did, 'he doesn't know how much of a support pillar he is… and always has been,' Charly thought.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Kai asked, breaking the silence for the first time.

"Yea, I found the location on a map, its not really far," Charly replied, not looking at him. Kai glanced at her, noticing the white-knuckle grip she had on the steering wheel. He idly wondered if she was that nervous, why did she go. Or maybe it was something else.

"Why are you doing this?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Why? What kind of question is that?" Charly glanced at him momentarily, catching his gaze, "Kaitlyn is innocent Kai, whoever did this, wants something, and Kaitlyn is getting involved in something that she has no connection to, I don't like to see innocents get hurt," she explained.

"You care that much for her?" Kai continued. It was beyond him how Charly could have bonded with the six year old so quickly.

"Of course I care Kai! Damn it, don't you feel anything? She's six! An innocent child! And I know what she is going through, I will not have her childhood ruined like mine was, it's unjust," Charly's tone took on a cold edge. At that Kai understood, the Amazon leader was protecting Kaitlyn from a situation not unlike the one Charly lived though herself.

"You're right," Kai ground from between his teeth, looking out the passenger-side window at the passing by buildings.

"Kai?" Charly glanced at him as she slowed down for a red light.

"Hmm?" was his reply. Dejavu passed him at that, but he shrugged it off, 'If she is going to ask for favors…' his muse was cut off.

"I'm sorry at snapping at you like that, I'm a bit… off today, didn't have much sleep, and then there is this thing with Kaitlyn," Charly explained.

Kai turned from the window and looked at her, their gazes locked, silence one again settled between the two of them. He was about to say something when there was a car honk from behind. Charly looked ahead and noticed the light changed green, and that she was stalling a lane. "Impatient bastards," she muttered. But never the less she drove ahead.

"Traffic in Tokyo is a nightmare, and you know it," Kai commented, deciding to steer the topic away from the unsafe line of what was going on.

"Makes sense why you chose a bike," Charly replied.

"Yea," silence one again settled between them. Charly intently focused on the road ahead, and Kai focused on trying to decipher what was that feeling he felt before the 'impatient bastard' as Charly termed it, interrupted them.

**_Author Notes:_** Yes… a sorta kinda mushy chapter. And no… the 'impatient bastard' did not interrupt anything big. But he might have… ^^' stick around for the next chapter.


	14. All Or Nothing Part 2: Ninja Girls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ Chapter 13, and it will be unlucky for one of the gang… or is it that unlucky? Will something good come out this?_

****

**Chapter #13:**** All Or Nothing [Part 2]: Ninja Girls**

Charly stopped the car in front of a large building, looking up at it.

"This can't be right," Kai commented, "This is an office building."

"You're right, this is fishy, I half expected a warehouse, suits the… 'Evildoer cliché' to a tee, but this is just strange," Charly added. She noticed an entrance to an underground parking lot, and drove in. The parking lot was deserted, not a single car was there. "Okay this is getting freaky, either the workers here are very open to public transportation, or this is some freaky 'drive home early' day," Charly voiced.

"I don't think there is anyone in this building," Kai replied. Pointing out some scaffolding that stood by the wall, the building seemed to be in the final stages of construction. Both got out of the car and Charly locked it, putting the keys in her pocket.

"You think… maybe I did get the address wrong?" Charly asked. Kai glanced at her.

"It's a possibility, or we've been sent on a wild goose chase," was his only reply before the lights suddenly went out. Charly jumped, a squeak of surprise escaped her and Kai was surprised as well, but then the light went back on.

"I don't like this," the two approached an elevator and Kai pressed the call button.

Somewhere else, Claudia smirked, "Annika, she's here, and she brought Kai," she reported. 

Annika glanced at the surveillance screens, "Doesn't matter to me, have the elevator bring them down here, I will be waiting there, come as soon as you got the computer room secure, and bring our bargaining chip," the girl spoke.

"Right," Claudia replied. Annika turned around and walked off, Janet and Holly followed her; all four girls were clad in semi-identical ninja-like outfits, masks raised.

Charly and Kai got into the elevator. "The note said we go down to the bottommost parking level," Charly spoke. Kai pushed the button and the elevator began to move down, the counter over the buttons indicated the floor. Within seconds it reached the correct floor and stopped. But before the doors could open, it jerked again, and continued to move down.

"What the…" Charly glanced at the counter it remained frozen. She glanced at Kai.

"It would appear this building has more floors then indicated on the elevator," he spoke. Not five seconds later the elevator stopped and the doors slid open with a small 'ding'. Charly and Kai hesitantly stepped out.

"Okay now I'm freaked," Charly spoke. "This building has an underground warehouse!" indeed they were in a large structure that looked like it spanned three floors. Various catwalks were hanging from the ceiling. And there was an office of some sort on the topmost floor of the warehouse. Crates and other boxes were lining the walls of the structure.

"We can go back if you want," Kai spoke idly. Knowing full well that Charly would not turn tail and run after having come this far, it was something that Charly didn't do, she always finished what she began.

"What's the point of going back once you came all this way?" a voice asked. Charly and Kai looked around. Then they spotted the speaker. Up at the topmost catwalks, stood a woman, clad in complete black, a familiar ninja-like outfit on her.

"You!" Charly called. She recognized it as the woman who broke into the manor.

"Come up, if you dare!" the woman replied, before turning around and walking to the office. Charly growled and began to look for a way up there.

"Hold on Charly…" Kai's words fell on deaf ears as he noticed the Amazon leader was fast on her way to a metal staircase leading to the catwalks. He followed.

Charly made it to the uppermost catwalk with speed Annika didn't know she had. And she was angry, her anger amused Annika.

"I want to see Kaitlyn, and what the hell do you want from me?" Charly demanded.

Annika snapped her fingers and Janet appeared, holding the girl, one hand over her mouth. Kaitlyn was struggling widely.

"Let her go," Kai commanded.

"You have no authority over me Kai," Annika replied. "Here I am queen, and I will let her go, on one condition, I want Charly… to renounce her family name… and by doing that, renounce her claim on Phoenix Enterprises," Annika smirked at the shocked expression that appeared on Charly's face. Kaitlyn continued to struggle, and Kai was surprised himself.

"Never! What do you want with my father's company anyways?" she asked.

"Not what I want… what my uncle wanted," the ninja-clad woman replied.

"Well you're not getting it!" Charly replied. "I am the rightful heir of the company, and it will stay that way, and you can't stop me from taking Kaitlyn, by force if I have to, so my advice, bail now, while you still have the chance," Charly's eyes narrowed to slits and flames ignited in them. Kai knew that look; it was her classic 'I will not give up' kind of look. One that he only saw the few times that Charly was really irked.

Meanwhile, Vega walked into the living room of the manor. "Guys… have anyone seen Charly?" she asked.

"No," Cleo replied.

"I haven't seen Kai either, although his bike is still in the garage," Lilly quipped.

"I saw him leave with Charly, by the speed she was driving, it looked important," Brian spoke up from his position near the unlit fireplace.

"Oh no… he didn't," Vega whispered.

"Didn't what?" Cleo asked.

"I asked him to keep Charly away from her car so she wouldn't go alone, but… god damn it! Why did he go with her?" Vega cursed.

"Kai is not one to be reckless, he never was," Brian put in.

"That would only mean… either he volunteered to go with her, or…" Vega walked out of the room.

 "This… can't be good," Cleo spoke.

Vega found Tala in the backyard, watching rather amusedly as the group was entertaining themselves. Max and Tyson were playing a little one on one basketball on Charly's private net.

"Red, I need something of you, grab your bike keys… you were right, Kai did fork over the keys, I need you to drive me over there," Vega said, voice stern. Tala looked at her, noticing that she was fully geared. She even had her trench coat and chain belt on. It reminded him of the way she was two years ago.

"Fine," Tala got up.

The two walked over to the garage, Vega then remember she didn't have a helmet. "There might be one tiny problem," she began.

"Use Cleo's, she wont mind, it's right there," Tala pointed to one of the helmets resting on the seat of Brian's bike. Vega glanced at him oddly.

"How did you know?" she asked.

The Russian shrugged, "Lucky guess," with that he pulled on his own helmet and straddled his bike. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he knew one thing, he couldn't say no to Vega, he owed her far too much. Vega gabbed Cleo's helmet, cringing at its yellow color; she would've preferred silver or black. But shrugging she pulled in on and got on behind Tala. Then she noticed the lack of handlebars.

"Figures…" she muttered.

"By the way Vega," she heard a faint crackle in her ear, "These things come with built in walkie talkies," Tala added.

"Sherlock… where's the handle bar on this thing?" she asked.

"Didn't install it, besides… I didn't figure you'd need it," he replied. Vega could swear he was grinning. She blushed, and timidly wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. At that the bike roared to life. The sound-sensitive garage door began to open and before Vega could count to three they were off.

Annika smirked, somehow, knowing that she had the upper hand made her feel on top of the world, "I've always wondered how you two tend to win against the most impossible odds," she spoke, reaching behind her back she drew a launcher, a black beyblade already nestled in it.

"Its called teamwork," Charly replied.

"Humor me," the woman responded, "And if you win, I will let Kaitlyn go," she added. 'Not that will happen,' she thought to herself. "Feel free to join the party Kai, the more, the merrier," She added.

"You wouldn't survive five seconds with both of us," Kai retorted.

"How much are you willing to be on that?" The woman asked, a grin evident in her voice.

"Kai, not like it'll kill you, lets 'humor' her," Charly spoke, by the way she said 'humor' Kai knew she meant 'Utterly Destroy' that and she was grinning like a devious chesher cat.

"Alright,"

Charly reached for her gear, not noticing how the woman before them began to grin even more deviously. Kai pulled out his blade too; 'might as well as get it over with quick' was his rationalization to himself. He really didn't want to fight, but figured if he helped, they'll be home before dinner.

Silently the blades were off, the black blade belonging to the ninja girl was veering around Celeste and Dranzer, weary of approaching too close.

"Celeste don't kid around, attack," Charly called. Her blade charged, but the bit beast did not emerge.

"Dranzer," Kai didn't need to say anything more, with the catwalk being so narrow, maneuvering was the key, and now way that woman's black blade could avoid a two-pronged attack.

Celeste hit the back blade hard, sending it right at Dranzer, who hit it back. The two began to slam the blade around back and froth, like a tennis ball.

Annika didn't like this, her blade was having hard time maneuvering as it was, and now it was being tossed around like a ball between two seals, she growled. Her first clutched as she felt her secret weapon dislodge itself and slide down her sleeve into her hand, 'if I cant win this fair… I'm going to have to give them something else to worry about,' she thought. "Darkstar!" she called finally. The blade began to glow black and suddenly leapt up into the air, avoiding a slam from Celeste. A form rose from it, a woman clad in an identical outfit that of Annika's outfit. The blade landed on the railing, balancing, as the bit beast balanced elegantly, her arms crossed. She raised one hand and wagged a finger at Charly and Kai in a reprimanding gesture.

"A Ninja?" Charly was surprised.

"Not just a ninja, unlike your two flaming turkeys, she has no element, and she is a mistress of martial arts," Annika replied, grinning under her mask.

"She cant fly, Celeste, time to take this one to the air!" Charly commanded.

"How about we burn that ninja to a crisp and get this over with," Kai suggested. Twin glows erupted from their blades as Celeste and Dranzer materialized with twin shrieks, both took flight. With a flap of her wings, Celeste dove. Closing her wings, she became a charging ballista bolt, dead locked on hitting Darkstar, and hitting her hard.

But as she closed in, something shocking happened, the ninja bit leapt up, making Celeste miss, Darkstar and her blade landed back on the catwalk. Her back turned to Dranzer as the ninja moved at Celeste who rebounded quite quickly from that miss.

It was at that moment that Dranzer dove, this time the ninja wasn't so lucky, he hit, and hit hard. His blade plowed into Darkstar's with the force of an eighteen-wheeler. This sent Darkstar flying back.

"Damn you," Annika hissed.

"Are you done playing yet?" Charly replied cockily. Celeste and Dranzer advanced at Darkstar who had her back to the wall of the office at the end of the catwalk. The ninja was pinned, with nowhere to run. And Annika knew her imminent defeat.

She repositioned the objects in her palm to slide between her fingers. Kaitlyn saw them, four shurikans. She began to thrash, knowing that this was it; she had only a second to get loose.

It was at that instant that Dranzer jabbed at Darkstar, finishing off the battle as her blade went dead from the two-pronged attacks. The bit beast vanished, announcing Celeste and Dranzer's victory. Charly and Kai commanded their blades to return, which they did.

"We win," Kai smirked. In front of their eyes the woman raised her hand, a shurikan between each of her fingers.

"Oh really?" she spoke, "I'm afraid you are wrong Kai," she said it with so much glee in her voice that Charly couldn't help but take a few steps back. Before Kai could do anything, her hand moved, the shurikans were thrown with such speed that they became invisible. Only their whistling sound as they traveled through the air was a telltale sign of where they were. Charly ducked and covered up her head.

Kaitlyn shrieked, her struggles became frantic. "Calm down you brat!" Janet hissed.

"You missed," Kai spoke, he barely moved at all.

"Oh… did I now?" Annika folded her arms, as if on cue there were sounds of snapping coming from behind him. Kai turned around as he heard metal screech.

"Whoa!" Charly tried to balance herself out as the catwalk began too teeter. One cable was cut, and the others supporting that one section were having trouble compensating for the weight.

The next series of events happened to so fast Kai could barely thing. He turned around to glare at Annika.

Kaitlyn kicked Janet in the shin and bit hard into her hand, causing the woman to let go, "KAI! THE CATWALK! IT'S GOING TO GIVE!" she screamed so loudly the sound resonated in the warehouse. As if on cue there were a series of snaps, loud ones, sounding almost like gunshots as they echoed through the warehouse.

It took a second for Kai to process the information given to him by Kaitlyn, but that was second was cut by Charly's scream as the catwalk under her gave way…

**_Author Notes:_**_ On the next exciting chapter of COTA: Temporal Slider! Can Kai actually pull it off, or was Kaitlyn's warning too late? Is the time line going to change, or will the mistakes of the past be repeated? Stick around… next chapter will be out soon!_


	15. All Or Nothing Part 3: Time Changed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ Chapter 14, I know you people have been dying to know what happens with that cliffhanger, well hold on to your seats!_****

****

Chapter #14: All Or Nothing [Part 3]: Time Changed

Last time… on Temporal Slider

_Kaitlyn kicked Janet in the shin and bit hard into her hand, causing the woman to let go, "KAI! THE CATWALK! IT'S GOING TO GIVE!" she screamed so loudly the sound resonated in the warehouse. As if on cue there were a series of snaps, loud ones, sounding almost like gunshots as they echoed through the warehouse._

_It took a second for Kai to process the information given to him by Kaitlyn, but that second was cut by Charly's scream as the catwalk under her gave way…_

_And now… the conclusion!_

The scream made Kai turn around sharply, it ripped through him, it was all slow motion for him, Charly beginning to fall, and the slab of catwalk under her. She grabbed the edge of the catwalk that was still stable, but Kai could see her grip was not a firm one. Without a hesitation he dove. "Hold on!" it was lame but it was the only thing his mind could come up with. He didn't even care how much it was going to hurt to go down on his knees unto metal. All that mattered was the urgency of saving his best friend's life.

In the last possible second he grabbed her wrist, just as her fingers slipped from their frail grip on the metal. The pull of her weight brought him down hard, slamming him into the metal of the catwalk, but his fingers refused to uncoil. "Got you," he ground out. Opening his eyes, no realizing he shut them.

The look she was giving him stabbed through him, he never seen such a look of terror on her face. True and unmasked terror. He heard the ninja women's laughter, but it didn't register in his mind. The only thing that did was the bubbling anger within the pit of his stomach, anger at them, anger at himself for being unable to pull her up as quickly as he wanted.

"You'll never pull her up Kai," Annika snickered, the four of them watched for a second, "Admit defeat," she continued, "You're much too weak, and she's much too heavy."

Kai ignored her, but the words nagged, his fingers were slipping yet her refused to let go. "It's okay Kai… I… I wont be mad," Charly whispered.

"No it's not okay, now shut up and give me your other hand!" Kai barked, hearing her give up fueled his anger at Annika, it sent a surge of power through him. Dranzer's blade began to glow in his pocket, he could feel Dranzer's power course through him, lending him strength.

"Lets go girls, lets not let the little one see the end of this," Annika led her friends off. Kaitlyn was once again in Janet's firm grip, tears streaming from her eyes widely. But she was struggling.

The power surging though him began to help, Kai grabbed Charly's other hand, and soon she was on her elbows, after much struggling he hefted her up. Collapsing unto his back on the catwalk, breathing hard. Charly lost her balance and collapsed nearly on top of him.

Looking up she blushed, but said nothing. Their faces were inches apart, their heavy breath mingling, Kai didn't speak either, the realization that she came within a hair's breath to death, again, hurt. They just stared at each other, afraid to move.

He didn't know what he was supposed to say or do now, and Charly could just stare, she was in shock, pure traumatic shock. "Are you alright?" his voice sounded raspy. Charly nodded her head slowly, afraid to take her eyes away from his. "They still have Kaitlyn," Kai continued. Charly looked down but didn't speak; she scooted to side a little. "Charly?" that was when he noticed the blank look in her eyes, that blank look that made her appear to a living zombie.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her arms over them, her head was resting on her arms, and as he watched, he saw her shoulders begin to shake, more violently with every passing second. It didn't take long to figure out that she was crying. He just stared; it was the first time he saw her break down like that, he found himself wanting to comfort her. What more he found an almost irresistible urge to take her into his arms and prove to himself that she was still there, that she was not dead, that he did save her. The urge was maddening, but he knew he had to resist.

Meanwhile, Vega was grumbling and only Tala could hear it because of the communicators imbedded in their helmets. They were stuck in traffic, figures it was rush hour and traffic in Tokyo was on a stand still.

"Damn it, bloody hell, damn it all to hell," Vega grumbled, "I have a bad feeling about this Red, I really do. I think that Charly is in trouble. I can feel it in my bones, she's like a sister to me, and Kaosu in anxious,"

"Tone it down will you?" Tala grumbled, "I'm not deaf… but if you continue like that, I will go deaf," he added.

"Oh sorry," Vega forgot about how sensitive the microphone was.

"It's alright," he shifted lanes in an effort to get out of the traffic jam as soon as he could.

"I'm really worried, I… if something happens to Charly, I will never forgive myself. Damn it why did I trust Kai, I should've known he would bend, he was never able to say no to her," Vega continued. "I should've given the keys to you, she would have never thought I'd do that, or maybe Brian."

"Vega, calm down," He spoke in a quiet tone, "If I know Charly like I think I do, the four horsemen of the apocalypse couldn't harm her, if she's reckless, Kai would watch her back," Tala assured.

"Thanks Tala, you're a real sweetie, you know that?" Vega leaned on his back, her arms tightening around his waist as she relaxed. He didn't reply, instead he continued doing everything he could to move between cars, knowing how important this was to Vega.

Janet was dragging Kaitlyn; the girl was doing everything she could to resist. "Stubborn little brat," Janet grumbled, wincing as the girl kicked her in the shin again.

"Let her go, she is of no use for me now, undoubtedly Charly is gone now, and if by some miracle Kai managed to pull her up, she'll be out of commission," Annika spoke, polishing her blade.

"But…" Claudia protested.

"I said let her go," Annika barked, "After all," she continued in a calm tone, "They won, a promise is a promise," she added. Janet let go; Kaitlyn blinked and immediately ran off. Annika watched her.

Kaitlyn found her way back to cat walk, she nearly began to cry out of joy when she saw Charly sitting on the catwalk, Kai kneeling by her. She was crying, but she was alive, 'I did it! Charly will live!' Kaitlyn cheered.

"CHARLY!" she screamed, running to the young woman. Kai looked up, seeing the six year old hurtling at him and Charly with speed he never saw in a six year old before. Charly meanwhile didn't even notice this. Kaitlyn stopped.

"Did you get away?" Kai asked.

"No… they let me go, you won after all," Kaitlyn replied, "We have to get out here!" she continued, more urgently. Kai nodded and got up to his feet, wincing, hitting the metal catwalk on his knees hurt. He noticed a faint stain of red on his pants, blood, but it wasn't big.

"Charly come, lets go," he spoke, looking across the damaged catwalk, there was no way they could get across the gap now. Then he looked down at Charly, she didn't move.

"Charly lets go! Come on!" Kaitlyn urged, looking up at Kai.

He reached down and took her hands, pulling the girl up, she looked brain dead, her eyes were already red and puffy, and tears streamed down her cheeks. It stabbed at him.

"She can't drive like this," Kai spoke. Kaitlyn meanwhile grabbed one flap of Charly's leather jacket; unzipping the pocket she drew out the somewhat familiar rabbit foot key chain. Kai thought how ironic it was, the rabbit foot turned out indeed lucky.

"You can drive right? I can't even reach the pedals…" Kaitlyn spoke, grinning, handing the keys to Kai. "I do know the way down from here," she added, "There is a second elevator to the parking lot."

Meanwhile in the computer room, Annika and her three friends watched.

"It would appear, he was stronger than I thought," Annika voiced.

"She still looks totally out of it," Holly speculated.

"That's enough, to be truthful, killing her would have complicated matters more than helped them," Annika spoke.

"Watching those two makes me want to get a boyfriend," Janet voiced. Everyone looked at her strangely, "What?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Kai led Charly nearly by the elbow to her car. Kaitlyn was trailing along quietly. The mood was somber. But Kaitlyn was glad to see that Charly wasn't getting carried out, nor was she dead. Although she never imagined that she could zone out like this, she knew, that everything would be all right.

Kai disengaged the locks by the small remote on the key chain and opened the door for Charly. Allowing her to climb in, she buckled up, but was yet to say a word, and her eyes still looked ghostly. Kaitlyn climbed silently into the back and Kai got into the drivers seat, buckling himself in, it was the one thing about cars he didn't like, seat belts, and driving a car was foreign to him, although he had a license for both car and bike, he was used to his bike. Without hesitation he put the keys in and the engine smoothly purred to life. He put car in gear and drove out.

"Kai… what's wrong with Charly?" Kaitlyn asked innocently.

"She's just… confused right now Kaitlyn, give her some time," was his only reply. Kaitlyn quieted down. But Kai couldn't help but muse, what could've put her in such a state. It worried him, and it made him feel like giving those ninja women a piece of his mind, and maybe a few dozen burns, courtesy Dranzer.

The drive was silent, and Kaitlyn was drifting asleep on the back seat. Kai remained focused on the road ahead, and Charly was looking out the windshield, she stopped crying, but she was far from her usual somewhat hype attitude, "Charly… talk to me, what wrong?" he spoke quietly, not meaning to jar her, or wake up the six year old serenely asleep on the back seat.

"It's nothing Kai," she replied. Still looking out the window, her chin propped on her hand, her elbow resting on the side of the door. She glanced at him momentarily, noticing the intent stare ahead he had. In full profile she found her eyes roaming over his frame. The blue triangles he wore when he was younger were gone, and so were the last shreds of his boyish good looks. He was a man now, but two things remained the same, his shaggy hair. It still stuck out in all odd angles, and his fathomless chocolate eyes. Her eyes softened, he was handsome, and there was no denying it.

She remembered the moment that he pulled her up, that one moment that they were close, so close she could tell he wore a very small, almost miniscule amount of cologne. She remembered the feeling of that moment, mingled with the urgency and the threat of further collapse, she actually felt safe there, being so close to him. And it scared her.

As he slowed for another red light, he looked at her, catching her stare. Charly blushed and looked away sharply.

"Are we there yet?" Kaitlyn's sleepy voice spoke from the back seat, shattering the somewhat intimate moment. Both completely forgot about the sleeping six year old.

"Not yet," Charly replied quietly.

Kai wanted to smile; hearing Kaitlyn's voice must've calmed some of Charly's demons. He could sense that she was feeling better. But beyond that she didn't speak again.

"You might want to call Vega or someone Kai, let them know we're okay," Kaitlyn spoke.

"I can't talk and drive, it's not safe," Kai retorted.

"There is a traffic jam ahead," Kaitlyn countered. Kai shook his head; he hated traffic in Tokyo, partially why he chose a bike and not a car. There was no getting around it now. "There is a cell in the glove compartment," Kaitlyn added. Kai glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"You know too much squirt," he spoke.

"Bite me," the six year old replied, when she said that, she almost sounded like Charly, which was a scary thought.

Kai reached over and pulled open the glove compartment, he found a black Nokia inside. Turning it on he was surprised to find the battery fully charged, figures Charly would have all the bases covered, she even had a phone for the car in case of emergencies. He browsed through the speed dials, one eye on the traffic. Finding Vega's phone number pretty quickly he pushed connect and raised the phone to his ear, knowing how strange it was, but deciding to disregard it.

Elsewhere, Tala and Vega just pulled up to the office building where the address told them when Vega felt the cell on her belt begin to vibrate. She pulled off her helmet quickly and with one hand answered the call. Tala let his bike's engine die down so she could talk.

"Hello," Vega began.

_'Vega…'_ Kai spoke on the other end; he didn't get beyond that.

"Kai? Where the hell have you been? Are you alright?" Vega demanded instantly.

_'I'll explain when we get back, Kaitlyn is fine, she's here in the back seat,'_ Kai replied, ignoring her rather rude tone of voice.

"Can I talk to Charly?" Vega wondered.

Kai glanced at the girl, she was still staring out the passenger side window, and he didn't think she was in any mood to talk on the phone right now, "Not now Vega, when we get back," He replied. With that he disconnected the call and shut off the cell, placing it back in the glove compartment where he found it.

Vega put her phone away, "Something happened, I just know it," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tala wondered.

"That was Kai, he said they got Kaitlyn, and things are fine. But I don't know, something about this is strange, Charly would call normally to let me know of things, he called from her Cell, I know, caller ID, but why?"

"She could be driving you know," Tala stated matter-of-factly as if it was the most elementary thing in the world. The look Vega gave him was priceless.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is for chappy 14. Tell me what you think… review!_


	16. All Or Nothing Part 4: Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ This is chapter 15. I had a bit of writers block when I was writing it. So it will not be the best in the world._

****

**Chapter #15:**** All Or Nothing [Part 4]: Feelings Revealed**

_"She could be driving you know," Tala stated matter-of-factly as if it was the most elementary thing in the world. The look Vega gave him was priceless._ "Anyways, seeing as they are heading home, how about we do the same, there is no point in us staying here, the police can take it from here," Tala continued. Vega pulled her helmet back on. She snaked her arms around him again, intentionally brushing her fingers over his stomach in a flirty fashion. The shudder he gave off was a reward all of it's own.

"Thanks for overstating the obvious," Vega commented.

"You're welcome, and must you do that?" Tala enquired, deep down he didn't mind, but right now, when he was driving, he didn't need her roaming hands. He had better things to focus on.

"Why?" Vega purred, only continuing to tease him by passing her hand over his stomach.

"Well if you can't wait until we get home… we can get a motel or something," he replied. At this Vega's hands froze and she blushed like a red tomato.

"Pervert," she mumbled. Tala only smirked under his visor, 'that got her to stop.' He thought. Even if he knew he wouldn't live it down from her later. But he was willing to take the risk.

Meanwhile, Kai drove the red convertible into the Deamen manor garage. He killed the engine and looked in the rearview mirror, Kaitlyn was asleep again. That made Kai grin; the girl had a certain amount of cute charm. He then glanced at Charly.

"Were home," he spoke quietly, not to jar her too suddenly.

"I know, Kai… thank you," Charly looked up at him and smiled. His hand was still on the gear stick; Charly placed her hand over his and squeezed his fingers gently.

"You're welcome Charly," Kai replied. He glanced down at their hands, it was a foreign gesture coming from her, but it was not an unwelcome gesture. He didn't exactly know what he was being thanked for, but he could guess that it was for everything, and certainly for saving her life.

"Kai?" she asked.

"Hmm?" was his response, hearing her say his name caused him to realize that he was staring at their hands. He looked up, meeting her gaze. He ember eyes were still missing their usual spark, but they weren't so deadened than before. They had life in them, and the girl didn't look like a living zombie. What surprised him was that the girl leaned foreword; she raised a hand and put it on his cheek.

"No one would believe that you were so kind when you wanted to be. Kai… do me one little favor will you. Don't tell the others about the accident, I don't want Vega patronizing me. I know she will immediately want to do that. So will the other girls, I know they should know. But I will tell them myself, when I am ready and over this trauma," she sounded pleading. Kai had a tough time focusing on her voice and not the feeling of her hand on his cheek.

"Alright," he replied. Charly smiled softly before she moved away, unbuckling herself from the car seat belt and opened the door. Kai just sat there for a second, mulling over the feeling of her hand on his cheek. The feeling felt alien to him, yet it also felt right and what more he enjoyed it. Glancing at the sleeping Kaitlyn he decided he couldn't stay in the car forever, even if did have the slight scent of her rose-scented perfume. "Kaitlyn, we're back… time to get up," he spoke.

"I'm up!" Kaitlyn chirped. He undid his seat belt and pulled the keys from the ignition, allowing the seat to tip foreword so Kaitlyn could climb out too. Locking up the car he put the keys back where he found them and left the garage.

Charly meanwhile walked into her room and locked the door behind her. Approaching the bed she slumped on it without even taking off her shoes, lying across the bed. Placing her hands behind her head she closed her eyes. Her body ached for the sleep, but she couldn't close her eyes. Partially nerves, partially irrational fear of finding out that it was a dream all along and that she was in fact heading for the brilliant tunnel that many keep saying you go through when you die.

In the back of her mind however she knew it was no dream, that this did happen. And that she now owed Kai more than she could ever repay. But somehow she knew Kai would not be the type to demand payment. This offered her the comfort that she needed to fall asleep, and keep her dreams free from the demons lurking within.

Kai meanwhile sat by the fireplace in the living room, a book in his hands. However, he found that he could not focus on the text printed there. His mind kept drifting to the events of earlier. Namely the one moment when time froze for him, that second Charly hung from the damaged catwalk, a hair's breath away from death.

There was a rumble from the garage, a smooth deep purr of a motorbike engine. "I dare bet that is Tala and Vega coming back," Hikaru spoke. Cleo, Lilly, and Hikaru, and Takara were playing a card game.

Kai pretended to have ignored her; he knew that Vega would blatantly demand answers. Ever since she received Kaosu two years before, after her spell with the dragon's dark spell. She became the unproclaimed second in command of the Amazons, and perhaps the team's single strongest blader. It was obvious that Celeste and Kaosu were the most powerful bit beasts among the girls.

Vega walked into the living room, her hands in the pocket of her trench coat. Almost as if she had radar on him, she spotted Kai nearly instantly. She approached, pulling her hands from her pocket and placed her hands on the coffee table before him, leaning foreword. She glared right at him; there was a moment of complete silence in the room as she stood there, like a forensic questioner, drilling a witness or a suspect for information, "Alright Hiwatari, spill… what happened?" she demanded coldly. The tension in the air was so thick one would need a chain saw to cut it.

Kai put down the book he had in his hands and glared back at Vega, "Sit down and stop looking like a damned cop," he replied.

"Maybe I should call a cop Kai, I trusted you to keep her out of trouble. What were you thinking? You knew she'd be brash and selfless, I trusted you to stop her at all costs," Vega hissed, she remained standing in the same position.

"Vega you're overreacting," Takara protested.

"Am I?" She asked, "Kai I want to know what happened, and don't you dare spare out the details," she sat down in the armchair in front of him, putting her elbows on her knees, leaning foreword, placing her chin on her clasped hands.

Kai glanced at the other people in the room; the girls were all waiting for his 'testimony' and Tala was standing by the door, leaning on the wall. He knew that making any attempt to leave now would result in a complication with the red-haired Russian. Kai knew that Tala, although stayed out of things actively, Tala was there to make sure he did not elude the questions. A classic game of good cop, bad cop. And Vega was by all means the bad cop.

He also knew that Vega would not stop her voluntary role of 'Bad Cop' until she found out what she wanted. But telling would most likely make Charly mad at him, and ideally he wished for a plea bargain, one that did not involve either of the two parties getting mad. But that plea bargain was not possible in this situation, so Kai decided to choose the least of two evils.

"Fine," he almost hissed. "Before you ask, I gave the keys voluntarily if she allowed me to come with her," he bended the truth a little, to take the heat away from Charly. Right now any pressure from Vega would probably have caused her to go over the edge and into traumatic shock.

"Go on," Vega prompted.

"We went to that building, I assume you know which. Well that building has a secret warehouse below the building. We met the woman responsible and she also has three friends. We fought them, when they promised to let Kaitlyn go should we win. And we did," Kai recalled, omitting the accident like Charly asked him to. Vega didn't seem to be buying all of this, but before she could intervene. Tala did.

"It doesn't take a detective to know that you are concealing something Kai. Why would they kidnap the kid, and just… let her go, something doesn't add up," Tala spoke. 'Classic good cop,' Kai thought. He didn't like what Tala did. It seemed that Vega was momentarily buying his story, but Tala shattered that.

"Tala is right Kai, spill, I am not joking about this. If you wont tell me, I know someone who will," Vega knew that there was a fifty-fifty chance that he would speak something along the lines of 'go ahead' but she counted on that she thought he would be more considerate and would fall for her bluff.

"Fine… those four tried to make the catwalk under us collapse. Charly… almost took a three-story plunge. Luckily I was there to pull her up," Kai explained. 'Brief and to the point' he thought. There was unbroken silence in the room as the girls stared; even Vega was shocked to hear this.

"And why didn't you tell us before?" Vega demanded, she sounded furious. Tala pushed off the wall and approached her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Charly asked me not to," Kai replied in a tone that signified end of discussion, or at least the end of his co-operation in this discussion.

"That makes sense," Cleo spoke.

"I know what else makes sense, kicking their butts for trying to kill Charly," Hikaru continued.

"Yea," Lilly nodded enthusiastically.

Kaitlyn was in her room, seating cross-legged on the floor, her teddy was in her hands and her eyes were closed.

In her mind she was in a big temple like structure, it looked Native American. The walls were beautifully decorated as she walked the shrine. She approached a grand hall in the back of the shrine. There against the wall stood ten tablets. Nine were empty; the carvings on them were seemingly chiseled out, but in the center, standing in front of a tapestry. Was the only undamaged, undefiled tablet. On it was the image of a bird, the stone carvings were tinted black.

"Black-Dranzer," Kaitlyn spoke, "We need to talk."

The tablet began to glow and the bird emerged from the carvings. He landed before her, wings spread. But he closed them and bowed his head, deep onyx eyes staring at the little girl before him.

"You summoned me Little Lady?" he asked, beak not moving. The great soul bird of time spoke through telepathy.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Not my best chappy. But bear with me here!_


	17. The Soul Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ Alright people! The chapter you've all been waiting for is HERE! Wont say what happens though. So you'll have to read on!_

****

**Chapter #16:**** The Soul Guardian**

"Black-Dranzer, I need to know. Did you notice that energy coming off Janet when I was held in her grasp?" Kaitlyn got down on her knees, showing respect to the great soul bird king.

"I felt the spirits of Ice and Lightning. Shiva and Blitzwing," Black-Dranzer replied. "This may prove to be difficult. Their combined power can overwhelm my counterpart and Celeste, I do want to see that happen, it would endanger the time line," Black-Dranzer spoke.

"What can we do then?" Kaitlyn sat on her knees at the feet of the soul bird, not daring look up at him.

"A thousand years ago. I was but a king of souls. There is a soul bird more powerful than me, a soul bird more powerful than Shiva, more powerful than Blitzwing, more powerful than Dranzer and Celeste. A soul bird so powerful, he can be awakened through the love of two worthy warriors," Black-Dranzer turned around, pointing his wing at the tapestry behind his tablet.

"Where is that soul bird?" Kaitlyn wondered.

"He has been dormant for a thousand years, because humans forgot how to summon him. But I know how to do it. And the wonders of technology can replace the incantation," the bird explained.

"Who… is that?" Kaitlyn rose to her feet and approached the tapestry. On it was a drawing of a bird, and around it's feet were images of eight soul birds. The ones missing were Celeste and Dranzer. The soul bird was huge. It had two pairs of wing. Four wings. The three-feather crest typical to the soul bird symbolizing the trinity of the soul birds was now five-tipped.

"That's little lady… the guardian of souls. Zepher-Dranzer," Black-Dranzer explained. Kaitlyn looked at him oddly.

"Zepher-Dranzer?" Kaitlyn asked in shock, "Of course! The fusion blades I brought with me. I knew I had to take them, but now I understand why." Black-Dranzer nodded in agreement.

"Now you understand why I wished to bring you back here little lady. I will not allow Kaosu-Dragoon to separate again into Terra-Drake and Dark-Dragon in his fight with Shiva and Blitzwing. Kaosu-Dragoon has always played a vital role in the life of humans. And even if he has the fault of being manipulative, he ensures the balance of the universe. A balance I will not allow to be destroyed," Black-Dranzer spoke.

"Kaosu? How does he come into the picture?" Kaitlyn wondered.

"Kaosu, a thousand years ago, was the one that gave up his life force, and separated to save Celeste and Dranzer the first time the destined warriors were needed. The first time Shiva and Blitzwing rebelled against me," Black-Dranzer spoke. "Humans, over the centuries, only believe that he was separated by humans. They did want to believe that he, being evil, could sacrifice himself for humans. And over the centuries of being used for evil purposes. The darkness within him grew. And it is by an act of fate that Vega was able to rein control of him, and not fall pray to him completely," Black-Dranzer added. With that he vanished, transforming into a beam of black light he entered his stone and fell dormant again.

Kaitlyn woke up with a gasp Black-Dranzer was again dormant within. But Kaitlyn knew what she had to do. "The soul guardian must be awakened again," she spoke out loud.

It was late night when Charly woke up. She exited her room and made silent steps to the kitchen. Her stomach was grumbling for food. As she stepped into the kitchen, she noticed a figure sitting at the table, a flashlight in his hands.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," he spoke. Charly hung her shoulders low.

"Listen Kai, I'm sorry." She offered. This took the Bladebreaker leader by total surprise. He got up and approached the girl slowly.

"What is there to be sorry about?" he asked. Wondering why didn't she question him about 'what the hell was he doing there' as he expected her normally too.

"I was such a bother. I always play the damsel in distress. I always need help. And I always need you, or Rei, or the girls, or someone else to help me. I-I don't like that feeling, never had," Charly spoke slowly; she folded her arms and lowered her head.

"Charly… just because you're accident prone-" that was as far as Kai got before he realized that the words were coming out completely wrong.

"See!" Charly looked up sharply, "You think I'm an accident prone trouble-maker!"

"That's not true…" Kai protested.

"Don't lie to me! I'm not some naïve girl! Don't patronize me!" she hissed. Kai was not going to take that standing up. Nor sitting down. Kai took three steps closer to the girl and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"I'm not lying Charly, I would not lie to you. I couldn't lie to you, not without lying to myself," he spoke, the last four words were spoken so quietly, Kai could barely hear them himself. She stiffened at his word and by that he knew she heard him.

"Why can't you?" she asked, voice quiet and careful. Kai didn't reply but there was an unsaid understanding between them. His hand slid up to her cheek. Charly stared up at him. The first touch sent an odd felling of dejavu through her. An image flashed through her mind. That image was of the tuxedo clad stranger at the masquerade. The image of Kai and the masked stranger flashed in her mind, the images overlapped. Charly gasped loudly. The images matched identically. "It was you!"

"What?" Kai was surprised.

"It was you at the masquerade, you were … " Charly couldn't finish the thought because his other hand slid up to her cheek. Charly froze at the contact.

"Yea… it was me," Kai admitted. He waited to hear the hurricane Charly's-rage touch down. But the hurricane didn't come; instead she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Tell me… what were you going to do before you pulled back?" she asked. That surprised Kai; did she not truly remember what has happened? Did she not mind? He neared, drawn to her. The girl seemed so sad; he couldn't help but want to take that sadness from her.

"This," he whispered, destroying the space between them. The kiss took both of them by surprise. Kai's hands slid around her waist as he pulled her to him. Charly closed her eyes disbelief washing over her. Along with pleasure at the simple contact they shared. But that contact foreshadowed something more, but she wasn't ready to realize what it was yet. But neither broke away from it too quickly. But eventually it was Kai who broke it off first.

Charly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her vocal cords gave out on her in the instance, all she could do is stand there and stare at him like she never stared before.

"Say something…" Kai prompted, now he expected, wanted her to get angry. It would be so much better to see her snap right now. It would mean that she was back to her old self again. And that he was the only one feeling this way. Charly just leaned foreword and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't even realize that he was holding her that close, but it felt right. Just like their earlier contact in the car.

"What do you want me to say Kai?" she asked, voice so low he could barely hear her. For once the quiet of the room, and the hum of the refrigerators was deafening where he didn't notice them before.

"Something… just don't, stand there and pretend that didn't make you feel something," he replied. The girl broke out of his grip and Kai idly wondered if he said something that might have offended or hurt her in some way.

"I heard you told Vega about the accident Kai…" she changed the subject to something safer, knowing that she couldn't tell him what she felt in that brief five second forbidden contact.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's alright… she does tend to be pushy," Charly replied, she glanced at him again, "And I'm glad you did… because I was running away from my problems, again. Thank you Kai, thank you for being my slap back to reality." He didn't speak, too focused on committing the moment before to his memory, knowing that she would not allow him to get that close to her again. The full realization of his feelings for her was like a tidal wave hitting home hard.

"I'm glad you're feeling alright now," he replied, sounding meek to himself. His famous stubborn pride was gone. It always seemed to abandon him when it came to the girl, perhaps because she never bought his 'I'm better than anyone, so leave me alone,' routine. She could see past that, and it meant that either she was psychic, or that despite his best efforts he was readable.

Charly turned to face him, placing a hand on the counter; "About what happened Kai…" she began.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, I know… you still love Rei," he replied. Charly shook her head, if only it was that easy. He knew it; she knew it, yet… her heart refused to understand it. It was still hammering away; she felt power she never felt before surge through her blood.

"Yea… doesn't mean anything, well… good night then," she turned around and walked off. Kai watched her go; he heard and felt sadness come off her when she spoke.

Charly entered her room, and as soon as the door was bolted shut she leaned back on it and slid down to the floor. Bringing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and placed her head over. Small sobs raked her frame.

"Why me… why can't I just be a normal girl," she whispered to whoever would listen to her. "Bloody hell, why can't I just be a normal girl with a nice boyfriend. Why do I always have to pine after someone I can't have," she cried, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "Poor Rei… I can't tell him that…" the rest of the sentence got cut off by more tears. "It won't happen… I wont let him get that close again… that moment, was a mistake… one that I will not allow to be repeated again," Charly vowed.

Elsewhere. Holly was fast typing on the big central computer that stood in a darkened room.

"Busy as always I see," Annika voiced.

"Oh hey Annika, I'm about to launch strike two…  if all goes well, I will need only one more test before I can attempt to hack in the central networks in London, we're right on schedule," Holly reported.

"Excellent… Uncle Arthur will be pleased," Annika voiced. Holly smirked and initiated the procedure, her fingers were fast flying over they keys in rhythmic, fluent motion.

A few minutes later, the Dallas headquarters. A group of men were monitoring the systems when alerts began to flash. "Sir! We have a firewall breach! A virus is being transmitted into the systems!" one man called.

"Stop it!" another man called.

"Get program 'tracker' online. I want the IP address of the source pinned down. This is a rare opportunity!" a third man called.

"Program 'Tracker' firing up," a fourth man spoke.

"Sir! The systems are beginning to shut down! There is nothing I can do to contain the virus, it's spreading much too quickly," the first man called.

"Just ten more seconds! We almost have the IP! The source is unshielded, and by the energy coming off it, it's a super processor. A powerful one!" the fourth man replied.

"We don't have ten seconds!" the first man called back. As if on cue, computers began to flash as screens began to snow and data was vanishing.

"Just two more seconds…" the fourth man spoke. But it was too late, the computers shut down as the man yanked a data disk from the drive, before the virus could format it too, "We have partial lock! The last two numbers are missing!" he announced. Cheers broke out in the room, but they died down quickly as the men looked around the dead computers.

"Get repair crews up here on the double, the systems must not remain down for long!" the first man commanded.

"Roger!" with that the technicians got to the daunting task of bringing the systems backs online.

"It was a success," Holly announced, bringing up the code report of the virus, "Dallas mainframes down, estimated time of recovery, three hours. Estimated capital loss, a hundred million dollars, not too shabby." She spoke with a grin. She glanced at Annika as the report continued to scroll on the screen. Neither saw the _'IP of Source, traced,' _Message that flashed red on the screen. Both were too busy celebrating.

_Author Notes:__ I bet you K/Cers both love and hate me now. Don't you guys? Anyways… stick around for more!_


	18. Kaitlyn’s Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ Sorry about the lack of update for a while, I had to juggle projects. And I had no time to write. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!_

****

**Chapter #17:**** Kaitlyn's Secret**

It was morning in Tokyo; Kenneth Deamen was in the kitchen of the manor, a cup of strong black coffee in his hands, a business section of the local papers spread out on the table before him. The man was frowning at the stock quotes, Phoenix Enterprise stocks took a plunge, and in the back of Kenneth's mind he knew that it would take a while for the stocks to rise again.

Mei appeared, a cordless phone in her hands, "Sir… there is a call, from Dallas," she spoke, "It sounds urgent."

Without a word Kenneth took the receiver and placed his cup of coffee on the table, putting the device to his ear he acknowledged the caller, "Kenneth Deamen speaking."

'It's Kyle Portman sir, I'm calling to notify you that the Dallas headquarters are down. Like predicted, last night our computers experienced a fatal crash by the hands of a virus,' the man on the other side of the line spoke.

At this Kenneth perked up, but frowned even deeper, "Is there any data on where the attacks came from?" he asked concerned.

'Some sir, we have a partial IP lock on the source, but… until the mainframes are up again in four hours. We cant analyze the data or even begin tracing it,' Kyle replied.

"I want that data analyzed as soon as possible, and I want the results sent to me," Kenneth's voice took on a grave edge.

'Will be done as soon as possible sir, our engineers say that the work is ahead of schedule, the minor computers are up already, but we need at least two more hours to restore the main mother-boards and main-frames,' Kyle reported.

"Good that is good, I can only say that the Tokyo headquarters will probably be next, before the strike on the main headquarters in London. Call London and warn them to be on high alert, if the virus attempts to infiltrate, they have my permission to shut down the systems, but under no circumstances allow those systems to crash, I will fire them all if that happens," Kenneth warned.

'Understood sir, I will call immediately, good day,' with that the line went dead. Kenneth put down the received and pulled down the tie of his shirt, passing a hand shakily through his graying hair, life had suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

Elsewhere in the manor, Cleo was sitting on the bed in her room, she had her hands around her ankh as it floated stretched out on its cord. The ancient artifact was also glowing as Cleo chanted something in an ancient language.

She closed her eyes as light flashed in her vision. She 'woke up' in a long and narrow corridor, standing up and fully awake. The corridor was leading to a grand hall further down. It was very long, and narrow, flanked by monolith stone statues and pillars. Each pillar and wall was carved with ancient hieroglyphics and other carvings. Cleo began to walk down the hallway a minute later she entered the grand hall. Where torches have lighted the corridor, this hall had a single skylight from which sunlight streamed. The room was spacious and decorated with gold and gems. Hieroglyphs decorated its walls, carvings depicting scenes from many Egyptian myths. By the skylight, stood a single monolithic statue. Sunlight streamed right on it. The statue was that of a man, he had the head of a hawk and a royal nemes. In his hands he held a royal scepter, on his head was a solar disk. Two tall torches flanked the statue on either side, the only torches in the room.

Cleo stopped short of the statue and clasped her hands, chanting an incantation. She closed her eyes. The torches suddenly flared, their flames becoming more intense. There seemed to be a presence in the room.

"You summoned me?" a voice echoed from the statue.

Cleo bowed her head, "Hawkra," she spoke, "I have come seeking guidance from Ra. Dire times have befell my friend. And I wish to help her, but… I don't know how," Cleo explained. There was no response for a second, and Cleo idly wondered if Hawkra would ignore this request.

"I see… I do sense a great evil, and I know how to help. Only the wisdom of Amun, and the strength of Ra can help you now. Through their united power, you may overcome this new foe. But I must warn you, you must not fight the sacred birds of the west, for that is the duty of their ruler and his mate, and her brother," Hawkra spoke.

"The sacred birds of the west?" Cleo wondered. Hawkra tended to use terminology that she never truly understood, it probably came from the fact that that was how they were called during the time Hawkra presided as the patron of Ra in ancient Egypt, a spirit that had temples built to honor it.

"The sacred birds of the west are the soul birds possessed by Kai and Charly, there are ten of them. And two have been estranged from the rest for thousands of years, three thousand years ago, when I was at the height of my power; the two rebelled against their ruler for the first time. They were cast out by the ruler of the sacred birds, sent to roam the earth forever," Hawkra began. Cleo gaped; she didn't know Hawkra knew so much. "However, I do not know when, the two found a way to get humans to help them gain their revenge on the ruler, and that is when the era of the destined warriors began. Alas I know nothing more, I was dormant when that was happening, but I do know someone who does know, Kaosu-Dragoon, and Black-Dranzer," Hawkra continued.

Cleo stood there frozen as Hawkra retreated to the sanctuary of his statue, the flames in the torches died down and Cleo once again found herself alone in the eerie tomb-like space of her mind, the vision of the temple was generated by Hawkra, to make him feel more comfortable, not that she truly minded. And if she read the hieroglyphs on the walls, whatever she could make out of them, she found answers to parts and pieces of Hawkra's past. Severing the link, Cleo felt herself float to the surface of consciousness again; her mind filled with worry at what Hawkra told her.

Cleo opened her eyes and shook her head to clear out the remains of the trance, looking down at the ankh around her neck she smiled, 'Trust Hawkra to be cryptic,' she thought. A knock on the door interrupted her muse, getting off the bed slowly, noticing that during her trance her left leg managed to go numb. She approached the door and opened it. There stood Kaitlyn, teddy in her hands.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Hi Kaitlyn, come in, is there something I can do for you?" Cleo asked, seeing the carefree six-year-old made her feel better, there was no use worrying about things, if Hawkra was sure things would work out, they would, she trusted the ancient spirit living in the artifact around her neck.

Kaitlyn bounced over to the bed and sat down, swinging her legs back and forth, "I wanted to ask you something Cleo, it seems you know a lot about what goes on in people's minds," Kaitlyn spoke.

Cleo sat by her and patted the girl's head, "I don't know everything Kaitlyn, but I do know things," she replied.

"Then you probably noticed the way Charly has been behaving yesterday. Kai is worried… I think he likes her, as in… you know… like-likes her," Kaitlyn hugged her teddy closer to her chest, pretending to play innocent.

"Hmm…" Cleo folded her arms, she knew where Kaitlyn was steering, and now that she thought about it, it made sense. "That's not something you should be talking about Kaitlyn, what their feelings are for each other is none of our business."

"Sorry," Kaitlyn replied, she looked around the room, spotting the numerous trinkets Cleo had. More than a few had something to do with ancient Egypt, and she wondered how much money did all those cost. Looking at the older girl she, glanced at the gold ankh hanging around her neck, Kaitlyn was yet to see Cleo without it. Idly the six-year-old reached out to touch the trinket, Cleo stopped her hand.

"No, you don't want to do that, Hawkra may not like it," Cleo explained, "He doesn't like outsiders." She expected Kaitlyn to pout like six-year-olds often did when they didn't get something they wanted, but the girls' nod of understanding surprised her.

"Can I at least take a look at it, you hold it," Kaitlyn proposed. Cleo saw no harm in that, slipping the cord from around her neck she held out the artifact, it shimmered in her hands when it neared the six-year-old.

"So pretty," Kaitlyn cooed.

"It's five thousand years old, my adoptive father is an archeologist, he found it in a dig of a temple they excavated in Giza, you know where Giza is?" Cleo spoke.

"Egypt! That's where the pyramids are!" Kaitlyn piped up.

"Right, he said that the chest this ankh was in, was marked by sacred carvings that spoke of the spirit of Ra, and since Hawkra is that patron of Ra, my father brought the Ankh, and gave it to me. Since then, Hawkra has been residing inside… it's his… home," Cleo continued to explain.

"Wow… it's so pretty for being so old," Kaitlyn spoke with awe in her voice. Cleo felt energy continue to pulsate about the ankh, for some reason, it was drawn to this child. Hawkra seemed interested in this child, and Cleo idly wondered why. Griping the cord she gently eased it around Kaitlyn's neck and let the ankh fall. The second it fell on the girl's chest however, the artifact exploded alight, like a 1000 watt bulb, Kaitlyn shrieked in surprise but then gripped her stomach.

Cleo was instantly alarmed, "It hurts!" Kaitlyn moaned. Cleo grabbed the Ankh and hastily pulled it off the girl, the glow subsided as she put it around her own neck again. Kaitlyn was still gripping her stomach, "It hurts a lot!" she repeated.

"Oh my god Kaitlyn, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, are you alright?" Cleo was beyond alarmed now; she put her hands on the girl's shoulders. Kaitlyn slumped back and Cleo let her lie down, she was panicked now.

"I'm alright… a little nauseous, but I'm alright," Kaitlyn whispered.

"I'm sorry! I thought Hawkra wouldn't hurt you! I don't know why he did that, he would never hurt anyone intentionally," Cleo tried to explain.

"It's okay Cleo, no harm," Kaitlyn smiled a little. Cleo breathed a sigh of relief, aside from sudden tiredness, Kaitlyn didn't look hurt, she took the ankh away from her fast, before Hawkra could hurt her anymore. But why did this happen?

"You just rest… right here okay Kaitlyn… I'm going to see why Hawkra would do something like this," Cleo didn't know what else to do, "Call me if you need anything okay?" Kaitlyn nodded a few times and closed her eyes. She felt tired, and too was wondering why did it hurt so much when the Ankh touched her. Soon she drifted away. It was then Cleo felt a presence in her mind, Hawkra.

_"She is no mere child,"_ the hawk bit beast spoke.

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

_"I felt a power coming off her, it was immense… yet it felt so familiar,"_ Hawkra continued.

"What sort of power?" Cleo was intrigued as she looked at the six-year-old slumbering peacefully.

_"She has the Aura of Black-Dranzer around her," _Hawkra replied.

"What?" Cleo was shocked.

_"She is in contact with the sacred bird,"_ Hawkra elaborated, _"I felt his presence in her mind, and when I tried to see anything more… that presence drove me out with tremendous, I never felt such power before."_

"But how can that be?" Cleo wondered. Hawkra didn't reply, because he didn't know how could that be, the only plausible excuse would have been if the two shared a soul link, but that was impossible, because Black-Dranzer was with Kai, or was it?

_"The only thing I know for sure. Is that this child… is not who she says she is, but I know not who she is,"_ Hawkra finally spoke. Cleo watched the six-year-old with curiosity.

'If she is not who she says she is… then… who is she? And why does all of the sudden everything is spiraling to an unknown fate?' Cleo thought, now more than ever before she was sure that her help would be required.

As Kaitlyn slept, Black-Dranzer watched Cleo as she watched over the child, when he felt Hawkra encroach into the child's mind, he knew that he would be discovered if he did not block Hawkra from reading into the child's soul, and the only means of doing that was to hurt the child, now Black-Dranzer wasn't sure if the end, justified the means. Cleo seemed to be even more curious, and Hawkra was unto something, Black-Dranzer was intent on seeing that Hawkra would not discover what he was unto. He was intent on seeing this mission to the end, failure was not an option now that things were falling nicely into alignment, and that the final battle was so close at hand.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So what is Black-Dranzer up to, and is Hawkra unto him? Is the final battle truly drawing near, and will the Ninja girls succeed at their plan to bring Phoenix Enterprises to its knees? Stick around to find out!_

**_Special Note:_**_ I am about three quarters done with this fan-fic. And I have a few things to ask, are you guys by any chance interested in some AU fanfiction featuring the girls, ALA Spirit Eternal. I have one in the workshop. It is set in modern times in Los Angeles, has to do with modern gangs and the 'thug' life. I was wondering if anyone is interested in reading a slightly more 'mature' (Slightly more cussing, more violence, and maybe a lime or two) fiction work. Tell me what you think in a review!_

**_P.S:_**_ My definition of lime is romance that is a little more 'hot' but that doesn't go into a graphic lemon. So no nudity (Unless you count the guy losing his shirt as such) involved._


	19. Alpha and Omega Part 1: Signs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ Chapter 18! And it's going to be a blast. So grab unto something solid._

****

**Chapter #18:**** Alpha and Omega [Part 1]: Signs**

Charly walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep for her eyes. She didn't sleep well the night before, partially due to her 'brush in' with Kai. Speaking of which, she noticed he vanished during the night, like a ghost. Leaving her to wonder if what happened really happened. With how hectic life has been for her lately, she wouldn't put it past her mind making all of that up. She wanted it to be just a figment of her imagination, but yet it made her curious as to why she would imagine something like that. What more, something like that that felt so real, and so right, yet so wrong and forbidden at the same time.

"G'mornin dad," she spoke sleepily, sitting down at the table. Kenneth looked up in worry and Charly caught that, "something wrong?"

"I got a call from Dallas just an hour ago, there was an attack. The servers there are fried, but… good news, the technicians managed to salvage a partial IP lock on the source of the infection," Kenneth spoke. Charly groaned and slumped her head on the table.

"Gee dad… thanks for the mood pick-me-up, I just had the worst night of my lifetime, little to no sleep, and I feel like…" Charly stopped dead before she could say a long line of very colorful words like she was tempted to right now.

"What happened?" Kenneth wondered, worry instantly in his tone of voice.

"I don't want to talk about it dad, it was a figment of my imagination, but it sure as hell felt real," Charly replied. She could still feel the after-effects of what happened, and it made chills run down her spine in a horrifying way at just thinking that she enjoyed that. She will never be able to look at Kai again without promptly blushing as if she had twenty-degrees-over-norm fever. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' she chided herself, 'why the hell didn't I just push him away? I need something to do to get my mind off this, before I go nuts!'

"Charlene, tell me, what is wrong?" Kenneth was worried now.

"Sorry dad… can't, if I do… I can kiss my friendship with Takara, as well as all the respect I have from the girls goodbye. I did something I vowed I would never do, and I'm not proud of it," with that said she got up and walked out of the room. 'I did what I vowed I would never do,' she repeated in her mind, 'I fell in love with Kai.' Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she chose to stop thinking about that, 'since when has my life became so complicated?' she asked.

"Good morning Charly," a voice spoke.

"Oh hey Lilly," Charly replied.

"Hmm… breakfast smells delicious all the way here," Lilly commented.

"You've been hanging out with Max and Tyson too much, their large appetites are rubbing off on you," Charly replied jokingly.

"Nah… but I can't help it I love food myself," Lilly replied with a wide smile.

"Like three peas in a pod," Charly commented as she walked away. Lilly shook her head, but she was glad that Charly was getting back her somewhat strange sense of humor back. It meant she was getting better, after what happened, that was a good thing. And what are comments like that between good friends, especially when they were true.

"So what's on your agenda today Charlene?" Kenneth asked.

"Nothing much dad… me and Cleo wanted to take the D-Boys to see Tokyo tower… they got a tower higher than that in Moscow, but I bet they've never seen the Tokyo one!" Charly replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Kenneth replied.

"I also incidentally wanted to prove them that traffic in Tokyo is as bad as they say," Charly added.

"Two birds with one stone," Lilly chuckled.

"Hey you can come too if you want Lilly, might be fun," Charly added.

"Ah no thanks… I don't like heights," Lilly replied, "That and I have made prior plans with Max."

"Ah I see," Charly chuckled at the blush quickly rising on Lilly's cheeks.

Elsewhere, Claudia and Janet were blading against each other on the floor of their hidden warehouse. The sound of their clashing blades resonated throughout the structure.

"Hey not too shabby!" Janet spoke as her ice blue blade evaded Claudia's yellow one.

"I'm actually waiting for the moment when the Deamens catch on to us… I've been looking foreword to a tag team match against Kai and Charly," Claudia replied.

"Same here… Shiva!" Janet replied she knew Claudia was distracted. Her blade began to glow as suddenly there was a shriek, the air around them began to swirl and snow began to blow. A tornado formed with its vortex on Shiva's bit chip, the snow seemed to swirl around the twister, coming out of it. Suddenly a blue glow erupted as Shiva appeared, with another thunderous shriek. It was a large bird, ice blue in color, with semi-transparent wings that seemed to be made of ice. On its forehead it had a tri-crest like that of Dranzer. Its eyes were glowing a brilliant ice blue. And vapor seemed to rise off it like it would rise of an uncovered test tube of liquid nitrogen.

"Ha! Blitzwing… come out!" Claudia called. The twister was still raging as a yellow glitter exploded out of Claudia's blade, electricity began to spark and thunder boomed in the room. A bird made of lightning rose from the blade with a shriek and a flash of lightning. A boom of thunder followed not a second later. The bird flapped its wings and shed the lightning coat. It was a large yellow bird with black eyes and a tri-crest. On its chest it had black metal armor, spikes rising off it were shaped like lightning forks. The bird seemed to spark wholly and thunder cracked around it like hundreds of firecrackers.

"Knives of ice!" Janet called, not waiting to see Claudia launch her opening gambit. Shiva flapped her wings and with a blast of cold air took off, pulling up the snow with her.

"Blitzwing… " Claudia didn't get to say anything more as Shiva launched her assault, with a flap of her wings she sent the ice daggers down, they were long and sharp like Swiss army knives. Blitzwing dodged them all with a series of flaps, but they flew past him and formed a ring of icicles around Janet and Claudia.

"Good response time there, Shiva… Frozen arrow!" Janet ordered again. The blades separated when Blitzwing went on the evasive maneuvers. But now as Shiva dove at him, hurtling down like a frozen comet the two clashed with the impact. Shiva hit Blitzwing hard, but the lightning bird didn't move an inch.

"Still weak… Blitzwing, lightning stroke!" Claudia finally responded. The blades separated as Blitzwing's armor and wings began to spark, all energy seemed to flow to his talons as the bird charged again. The blades slammed hard again and Blitzwing slashed at Shiva with his talons, delivering his shocking attack. "Now! Blitzkrieg!" Claudia shouted.

Blitzwing separated from Shiva and took off; his blade began to race around the circle of icicles created by Shiva. Lightning was racing around him as he raced, becoming a glowing yellow blur that was slowly closing in on Shiva. The frozen bird took off with a flap her blade leaping up just as the ring closed shut; any other blade would've been trapped by Blitzwing's blade.

"Shiva! Frozen arrow!" Janet called. Shiva shrieked and charged just as Blitzwing came out of his failed attempt at a finishing gambit. The frozen bird shrieked and plowed hard into Blitzwing's side, causing him to shriek in pain. The two birds began to exchange melee slashes back and forth with their talons. But Blitzwing's slashes were shocking in addition to being accurate on the mark.

Blitzwing was pushing Shiva back into her icicles, when contact was made; they began to shatter from the pressure of Blitzwing grinding Shiva into them. Janet growled and Claudia smirked.

"Give up yet?" Claudia taunted.

"Not on your life time! Shiva fight back!" Janet called. Shiva did so and began to push back; the battle was like a seesaw, tipping back and forth. Claudia ground her teeth together and gripped her launcher tighter. This was like every other battle she had with Janet, always a perpetual draw. Never one had dominance over the other for long. So half the fun in battling Janet was seeing if today was the day that one of them finally bests the other.

"I've had enough!" Janet clenched her fist, "Shiva! Diamond Dust…" she commanded. Shiva shrieked as snow began to blow again, a full-blown blizzard erupted out of her blade, surrounding Blitzwing in a cage of cold winds. The lightning bird was trapped, it could move as snow began to form on its wings. Shiva's attack was relentless. Fueled by Janet's anger the blizzard only became stronger, drifts of snow began to form on the floor around them, drifts of real snow generated by Shiva. Blitzwing froze over, completely trapped in a block of ice. "…Strike!" Janet finally added. Shiva flapped her wings, her body began to glow solid ice blue as she dove, like a hurtling comet.

"Blitzwing break loose!" Claudia would not see this go to a win in Janet's favor. Just as Shiva was approaching Blitzwing broke loose, flying up with one powerful flap of his wings. Shiva missed him entirely as her blade flew by, it's icicle shaped attack ring missing Blitzwing by a millimeter.

"Blitzkrieg strike!" Claudia commanded. Blitzwing dove, Shiva rebounded like a returning boomerang. The two hit in the middle of the devastated floor with a flash of lightning and a thunder explosion. Janet and Claudia raised their arms to shield their faces at the immense light. A second later it was gone and so was the freezing wind and the sound of cracking thunder. They looked down and gave off a mutual sigh. There lay Shiva and Blitzwing's blades, both out on their sides. This battle like so many others before it was a draw. Around them on the ground was at least a centimeter of snow. Icicles formed from the sprinkler pipes above, the water in them undoubtedly frozen solid.

"Good game," Janet spoke, picking up her blade.

"Yea… we'll be the team to beat, I'd like to see Kai and Charly beat us, ha… Annika almost had them, we will do a lot better," Claudia replied. Janet nodded. "So… who's telling Annika about this?" Claudia continued, motioning to the ice and snow lying everywhere, "Shiva is yours you know," she hastily added. Janet grumbles something inaudible.

Meanwhile, Holly was fast working on the last and final pre-emptive strike on the last minor headquarters. The Tokyo headquarters, she heard the commotion from below but chose to ignore it because it wasn't the first time Janet and Claudia chose a bad time for their practice, although Holly wouldn't call that practice. It was more like war.

"If this goes well… I will be able to hack into the London mainframes tomorrow morning. Annika will be happy, and by this time tomorrow. Phoenix enterprises will be on its knees, and there will not be getting up from it," she muttered to herself. With a few last commands she initiated the computer overload sequence. The screen flashed _'Countdown: T – 00: 02: 00'_ for a second and then began to count down.

Back at the Manor, Kaitlyn was in her room, digging around through her backpack. She pulled out the two blades she stowed there earlier, "It's time to give Great Grandpa Kai and Lady Charlene the ultimate weapon. The fusion blades," she muttered to herself. Inspecting each one for any damages. Both were silver in color, but one had blue detailing, on it with tiny letters was written _'D-Alpha'_. The other had red detailing, on it with tiny letters was written _'C – Omega'_. Kaitlyn smiled to herself and bounced off to put the blades, their matching computerized launchers and a note in Charly's room.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So you seen the power Shiva and Blitzwing hold. Black-Dranzer has a right to feel fidgety. But will Kaitlyn's fusion blades help? And can the gang find out what is happening before the fatal blow is struck? Stick around for the next exciting chapter of Temporal Slider._


	20. Alpha and Omega Part 2: Final Wave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ This is the long awaited chapter 19, sorry about the long wait. School and writing constantly clash for me. So I don't often have time after schoolwork to actually sit down relaxed enough to write._

****

**Chapter #19:**** Alpha and Omega [Part 2]: Final Wave**

The call came at noon. Kenneth Deamen was in his home office, working on a large stack of official documents when the phone rang. Picking up the receiver the man put down his pen. Glancing at the caller ID he knew it was from the Tokyo headquarters of the company.

"Kenneth Deamen speaking," Kenneth spoke.

There was silence for a second before a very panicked worker replied, "Sir, terribly sorry to interrupt. But there was another attack; the servers here in Tokyo are down. The technicians are working to bring them back up," the man spoke.

"When did this happen?" Kenneth barked. He was alarmed instantly; the last minor headquarters was down, that left only the main headquarters in London, the biggest servers. Also the servers that if allowed to go down, would plummet company shares dangerously close to bankruptcy, it would cost the company billions if those servers went down.

"Just about an hour ago sir, but we have good news. The data we received from Dallas allowed us to complete the IP lock. We have people tracing it now; so far it looks like the signal came from somewhere in Tokyo, downtown core. We are not sure as to from where yet," the man responded.

"Well you better have that address to me within the hour, or I will fire the whole lot of you. I cannot allow the servers in London to be attacked," Kenneth spoke in a tone that made the worker on the other side shudder. He was terrified for his job, and considering that in Tokyo it was hard to find a new job, he had reasons to be.

"Understood sir, we will have that address to you as soon as possible," the man responded.

"Not as soon as possible, I want it within the hour, is that clear?" Kenneth was not taking things lightly. The time for pleasantries was over, whoever was behind these attacks, obviously meant business.

"As crystal sir, you'll have it within the hour," the operative bended.

"Good day then," Kenneth hung up, he glanced at the clock. Only noon and he was already beginning to feel the onset of a migraine.

Meanwhile, Charly was showing Cleo and the D-boys the sights, sounds, and smells of Tokyo. After a visit to Tokyo tower, she was showing the group the temples and shrines. Cleo insisted on buying knick-knacks and souvenirs. The boy looked a little less than enthusiastic.

The serenity of the atmosphere was shattered when Charly's cell rang. She paused mid-word on telling the group about another shrine to pick up the call.

"Charly talking," she spoke. After a second her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed, the group watched the emotions play on her face, it didn't take much to figure out that something just went wrong. "Yea… yea dad I'll be right over! Don't worry," with that she closed the lid of the cell.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"This trip will have to cut short, dad just called. The Tokyo Company headquarters have just went down. The techies have an IP lock, a full one, but no address yet. We have to go back," Charly tried to look apologetic.

"Man whoever is doing it is becoming bolder by the day, the last attack was what… yesterday?" Ian commented.

"That's why dad is frantic, the only headquarters left are the central ones in London, and if those go down… lets just say I might soon be forced to sell my Mercedes to get money for food!" Charly explained. The guys didn't add anything; they understood the urgency of the moment.

"Whoever is doing it, has sunk to a new low," was the only thing Tala commented.

"You'd know about lows," Ian grumbled, earning himself a death glare from his friend.

Holly came back into the computer room with a sandwich in her hands. She sat at the table and clicked a few keys to bring up a report on the attack. The report was monotonous, servers down, damage estimates, estimated capital loss. Nothing she didn't see before. But as the text scrolled down more she nearly choked, there in bold red letters the machine flashed,  'Source IP traced' Holly ran out of the room faster than a speeding bullet.

"Annika! We have a problem! Those techies traced our IP! They can trace us to this location!" she screeched to a half in front of her blond friend.

"That's not good," Claudia added.

"Actually… that's what I wanted all along. Just watch, they will be here soon enough and then, the final confrontation can begin. However this does not change our mission, we're going to have to move the final strike to tonight. Holly is it possible to finish this tonight?" Annika looked at the petite girl before her who nodded.

"Just gimmie some black coffee and I'll have those servers down faster than you can say 'Bingo,' you can count on me Annika," Holly replied.

"Get to work, also get the EMP shield generators online. I know what the bit beasts are capable of, I don't want to computer destroyed sooner than the servers are down," Annika added.

"You got it," Holly ran off.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this Annika," Claudia spoke.

"Don't worry, we got things covered," Annika replied with a tone of authority.

Charly and the others returned to the mansion as fast as they could, the others were already gathered there and anxious.

"Charly! Finally! Your dad says we will have the address of whoever is doing this within the next twenty minutes," Hikaru jumped in.

"Good, I'm going to personally make sure no one ever messes with the servers… Kaosu can easily destroy the main computers they got with his divine dragon canon," Vega put in.

"Vega you're not doing it alone, I will help her Charly. Sphiamun should be able to do damage alone, but you forget… I have also Hawkra, I can still fuse them for half an hour," Cleo added.

"I'm going to help too! There is nothing that machinery hates more than overloads and electrical surges. It just happens I control the Cerberus of storms," Takara piped up.

"I'm sure Bast will grant me her help this one more time," Lilly put in quietly, 

Charly shook her head, "Thank you… where would I be without you guys?" she asked.

At that instantly, Kaitlyn raced down the stairs, she stopped in front of Charly and smiled, "I have something for you and Kai," she spoke. Opening the box in her hands she showed everyone two blades and matching launchers, "I know about those mean people who want to destroy your father's company," the girl spoke calmly, "These are called Fusion Blades, my grandfather made them. Cleo told me how well you two blade together, they will be perfect for you!" What Kaitlyn didn't tell them was that only they could even get those things to work.

"Gee Kaitlyn, thanks…" Charly reached for one and picked it up, it felt slightly heavier than a normal blades.

"Why are they called Fusion Blades?" Kai asked, picking up the other, he noticed how similar the two blades were to each other.

"I wouldn't know… my grandfather never told me," Kaitlyn lied tongue-in-cheek. Charly smiled down at her and nodded, everyone was being supportive about it. She felt great having such good friends to back her up. Tossing the blade up she caught it.

"Well Kai, how about we make sure nothing remains of those machines… besides lightning, fire is not something machinery liked either. With all those silicon chips…" she paused, a devious smirk appeared on her features.

"Fine, I'll help," was Kai's only curt reply. Each also took the matching launchers from the box Kaitlyn held.

"Charly you have returned," Kenneth spoke up as soon as he was down the stairs. Every trace of conversation and murmur died down.

"So dad… do we have an address?" Charly asked. Kenneth approached her and gave her a sheet of printed data.

"Yes, we are not too late yet," Kenneth, replied. Everyone crowded to see the data. Charly read it out loud and then paused. She recognized the address.

"Dad… this is the same address where Kaitlyn was taken. The same women must be responsible," she spoke. Silence settled over the group to be broken by the sound of crumpling paper as crumpled the sheet in her hands. Her eyes shifted cold and began to glow with intense embers.

"I should have know they were responsible," she spoke.

"Who?" Cleo asked instantly.

"Don't know who they are, they wore masks. Four of them all women, the leader is this really arrogant blond bimbo, Kai and me fought her… she had a female ninja for a bit beast. I should have known she was responsible," Charly explained.

Bryan was watching all of this, his arms folded, however when he heard Charly mention a female ninja bit beast, his curiosity was peaked, looking up he noticed Cleo was looking at him, he nodded slowly, 'Could those four be Annika and her friends?' Bryan thought, 'only she has a female ninja bit beast, last I recall.' He smirked, his former self suddenly was reasserting itself. He knew Cleo was good friends with Charly, and he realized that he couldn't let things happen. "I am coming too, you say they wear masks… well, me and Falborg can get rid of those and tell us just who they are," he spoke in a cold tone that made everyone wonder if he was relapsing. It didn't take long to figure out how was Falborg involved. With that Bryan walked off, he had to retrieve his blade and launcher, its been a while since he actually really used Falborg's true power, the prospect of it almost sounded too appealing.

"So when are we leaving?" Tyson asked.

"Unless someone objects, I do not wish to stall. Time is of the essence," Charly replied. The other nodded and split away, getting to get things ready.

"I am coming too! I want to see grandpa's fusion blades work!" Kaitlyn voiced.

"Kaitlyn, aren't you afraid of those four?" Charly wondered. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I would be afraid alone, but with you and the others around. I'm not afraid; you guys were too good to me. And I owe you a lot! Besides… to stay here I would be a sacaredy cat!" Kaitlyn protested.

"Alright, you can come," Charly didn't know why she allowed the six year old to come, but the least she could do is humor the girl. Besides, with so many people coming, she doubted those four would pull a sneaky one. She pondered on all the eventual outcomes of this confrontation. And her mind Lazily drifted to Bryan's remark, she was surprised when he said he was going to help, she figured he would stay neutral like all the D-Boys, only there to be the threatening shadows in the back. She wondered if the lavender-haired youth had an agenda of his own. Shaking her head she tossed the idea aside, it probably had to do less with any agenda he had, and more with his protectiveness of Cleo. But whatever it was, it certainly meant something, and she was glad to have someone of Bryan's skill helping.

Barely ten minutes later, everyone came back, ready and rearing to go. Soon the convoy of vehicles was off. Lead by Charly's Mercedes, followed by Kai and the other D-Boys, and in the rear was Tyson's van.

Back with the ninja girls. Holly was putting the final touches on the code. A timer appeared on the screen, she stood up and pulled out a remote, taking about five steps back she pressed two keys and the timer began to count down from one hour. With servers as powerful as they were in London, even this state of the art computer needed time to bring them down.

Flicking another little switch on the remote four panels opened on the walls as something that looked like needles stretched out. They blasted out beams of energy in between them. Ten more slid open from the ceiling and floor, more beams. The energy interlocked and spread, with a flash an energy barrier was erected, blocking access to the computer. Holly grinned, 'This is the beginning… of the end for you Charly,' she smirked.

**_Author notes: _**_Okay this is one of the last chapters of this fic._

**_Special note:_**_ I was asked a question if COTA will be one never-ending fic. The answer is no… CTS is the last installment of the trilogy. But I will however switch to active production of Dangerous Games next. Spirit Eternal has been put on as a side project; I have a lot of problems writing that fic, as I do not have enough time to research for it properly. School is bumming me down really badly. Dangerous games is a lot easier to write in that sense because it is set in modern times. Those who really love SE… **I am sorry!**_


	21. Alpha and Omega Part 3: The beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ Bring your lightning rods folks! This chapter will be a shocker!_

****

**Chapter #20:**** Alpha and Omega [Part 3]: The beginning**

Annika and her three friends were waiting on the ground floor of their hidden underground warehouse, in full gear. Each held a fully loaded launcher. Janet and Claudia looked especially smug at the moment.

The group was now up in the main foyer of the nearly constructed office building. "This is freaky… last time we were here there were no construction going on, today there is no construction going on. Yet… the building looks like it was worked on," Charly remarked.

"The elevator is this way," Kai didn't like to idly stand by and watch things unfold, he now wanted to personally maim those four because of what they almost did to Charly. So the group moved to the elevators.

Annika stood up from her seat as she heard the elevator doors open she smirked. "Welcome to my humble abode," was all she said as the group noticed her. "Charly you look better than one might have through after our last brush in," she taunted.

Charly almost growled at the nerve of her. Vega however beat her to the offensive. "Now listen here you blond bimbo, I don't care who you are! But I will not hear you insulting my best friend! It's people like you who give blonds a bad name!" she hissed. From the pocket of her trench coat there was a glow as Kaosu shifted in his blade.

"We know what you're up to," Cleo stepped foreword, "so I suggest you give up now, because we won't stand here for it."

"But you see… it's too late, in under an hour, the London mainframes will be down, and I will have what I came here for," Annika replied with glee in her voice.

"We're not too late then," Vega voiced. Annika chuckled and Holly moved closer.

"But you see, to get to the computer… you'll have to go through us," Holly raised her launcher, "Serenity! Go!" she called launching her blade.

"Darkstar let them have it!" Annika added, launching her own blade. The blades circled the group, their bit chips glowing.

Takara was first to draw her gear, "I think Id enjoy bashing your blades into a pulp… Raikou!" she launched. The blade erupted into a glow and drew the other two on it, avoiding two pronged slams from both as he continued to draw them away.

"Brave, but foolish, going against us one on two… Darkstar," Annika began to command an attack when there was a familiar to her sound of a mechanized launcher. Another blade flew like a diving falcon, hitting Darkstars away from Raikou. Everyone look in mild surprise seeing that it was Bryan's blade. Takara quirked an eyebrow at him but then shrugged.

"Raikou! Come forth!" she commanded. Her blade began to spark with electricity as a beam of light rose from it. Suddenly a huge black dog materialized from the vapor bubbling from the blade, it had three heads and gold armor. All three heads roared simultaneously. Its fur bristling with electricity as the canine growled.

"Oh look! She has a three headed dog, sometimes three heads aren't better than one!" Holly smirked, "Serenity…" her blade also began to glow as a humanoid woman appeared from it, and it was dressed in a long ornate gown that seemingly flowed. In its hands the figure held a staff. This bit beast far from impressed Takara. Before Serenity could even move Raikou was on it.

Meanwhile Darkstar was circling Falborg like a shark, waiting for an opportune moment of weakness to strike. Annika knew to be cautious around this one, she wasn't stupid as to not remember what kind of devastating attacks Falborg packed, and that Bryan was far from the most merciful blader out there when he got into it. With a last deep breath Annika silently commanded Darkstar to attack, the blade charged, dipping low, bearing its razor-sharp attack ring, ready to do damage. It was at that moment Raikou sent Serenity flying into Darkstar; the effect was that of billiard balls, the impact sent Darkstar flying back.

"Bryan you wanted to do something to them… how about we do it now while Raikou has the upper claw, just don't kill 'em okay?" Takara asked. Raikou moved in front of Falborg's blade, spreading out his paws, ducking his heads low in a snarl. Darkstar and Serenity rebounded, it was then Darkstar emerged, bringing her hands from behind her back; she had something glowing between her fingers.

"As much as the prospect is appealing, I'll have to forego it," Bryan responded.

"C'mon Bryan! Let them have it!" Cleo cheered.

"I have something that may help. Raikou! Begin charging the air in the immediate vicinity with static electricity! Lightning Twinblade now!" Takara commanded. Raikou roared and leapt nimbly into the air, two flowing columns of plasma-like lightning erupted fro his blade; they made contact with the ground and began to weave across it. Seemingly following Darkstar and Serenity, forcing them to abandon their maneuvers on getting within striking distance of the two of them.

Bryan folded his arms and hung back, if he couldn't unleash the full power of Falborg's Stroblitz, he could use the charged air to make the weaker version hurt just as much physically. The air was quickly charging up, and static electricity began to bristle and spark in the standing mass of air. It was quite a sight to see, tiny sparks of lightning rippled in the air, crackling like firecrackers. Annika was getting irritated by all of this.

"Charly told me about your bit beast's lack of element, while true it had no elemental fault, it also has no elemental strength. And lightning is something that affects everything, you are out of your league!" Takara spoke. Glancing at Bryan she nodded, the air was now charged to the point that it seemed to glow and shimmer.

Annika and Holly froze as a cold smirk appeared on Bryan's features; his eyes narrowed and froze over, what he spoke next sent panic through them. "Falborg! Stroblitz attack!" the command was curt and cold. There was a shriek as Falborg flew out of his blade like an arrow, the black falcon materialized and turned his glowing eyes on Darkstar and Serenity, and then at their masters. With another shriek he dove, a whirlwind formed around him as and a second later he flew right above them, the windblast send the blades and the bladders back. But a second later the front of the razor wind impacted in a matter of three seconds the charged air mass was swirling around Annika, Holly and their blades and the two were powerless against it, trapped in a whirlwind that was not only charged, but sharp like a million knives. Each slash of the wind sent electricity through them, it was plainly agonizing. Bryan watched it all with a touch of enjoyment in his eyes; he was enjoying this, plain and simple.

Holly was having the toughest time, and her blade was weakening the fastest. Raikou meanwhile spread his paws as his fur began to bristle with sparks. Takara could herself feel the turbulence in the air. The winds were gusting all around them and the spectators like a storm, but only Annika and Holly received the brunt of the assault. Cuts and nicks were quickly appearing on their costumes, but yet the assault didn't relent.

Holly kneeled, Annika however stubbornly refused to go down. In a matter of second Holly ducked her head low and ground her teeth, her blade was slowing down.

"Raikou… put her out of her misery… Lightning claw!" Takara commanded. Raikou charged at serenity, cutting through the whirlwind, totally unaffected by it. He jumped into the air as his claws extended, with a slash it was over, Serenity was sent flying, splitting in half in mid air. Holly whimpered as the maelstrom died around her, Bryan saw no further reason to torture the grunt.

Annika was leaning foreword now, "Is that all you got?" she asked, "I'm still standing! C'mon Bryan! I know you can do better! Amp it up!" she jeered, knowing full well that he would not. "Do it! Do it just like you did it to my ex!" she continued. At that instant Bryan's focus slipped and the storm died in an instant.

"Annika?!" he asked in shock. The girl straightened and pulled off her mask.

"Surprise… surprise!" she glanced down at Dark star, the bit beast was still up, "You let your focus slip… hmm, your first and last mistake… Darkstar, Shurikan Gale!" The bit beast crossed its arms, something began to glow between her fingers. In a smooth movement she spread her arms, sending the objects flying, ten razor sharp shurikans aimed straight at Falborg. The falcon spread his wings and flapped them down hard, flying up all the way to the roof of the warehouse. Making all ten shurikans miss their mark.

"Cleo told me about what you did Annika, need I say low… well, it's time I finish you off," Takara drew Annika's attention. She had completely forgotten about the Amazon. At that instant Falborg dove, talons first at Darkstar, the impact sent her riling, and Annika felt stabbing pain in her side that caused to double over and kneel.

"That's Darkstars weakness, she is bonded to you… isn't she?" Takara asked, a smirk on her features, lightning began to spark about Raikou, Takara's long bangs began to float on unfelt winds as the electricity continued to build around her as Raikou  was standing right over her now. Annika looked up just in time to hear Takara's last command. "Raikou! Hades Hunter now! Finish it off!"

Raikou charged, his fur rose on end and became like hundreds of sharp needles, each spike began to glow with lightning until the dog was glowing fully, looking like as a whole he was made of lightning. The impact sent Darkstar into the air as she was electrocuted with the charge, a clap of thunder boomed in the air as Raikou jumped up into the air after her, defying the laws of gravity didn't seem to bother the dog as he hit Darkstar's airborne blade again, shocking her again.

Annika was wreathing in pain now, finally her focus slipped and Darkstar vanished, her blade began to fall limp as Raikou turned around, with a bat of his huge paw he sent the dead blade flying into a wall as the blade shattered, bit chip and all. A dark glow materialized from the two blades, weaving like a ghost, the bit beast now had no bit chip to reside in, so it was set free. It shot up into the air, right through their ceiling, and vanished just like a ghost.

"It's done," Bryan voiced, commanding silently for Falborg to return to the confines of his blade, first he wanted only to ruffle the girl, but the way things worked out, it was a hundred times better.

"Let that be a lesson, you don't mess with me," Takara spoke. Raikou returned to his blade and the blade jumped into Takara's outstretched hand. The others were shocked rigid by the display.

"You're still too late," Holly got up slowly, only now getting over the intense pain. Annika was struggling to get up, she was the one who got most of it, she had many tiny gashes and cuts on her arms and legs.

"In thirty minutes, it'll be too late," Annika added with a smirk, "The computer room is that way, but… you'll have to go through Claudia and Janet to get to it, and then the energy barrier," she smirked. The group ignored her and ran to where she pointed.

"Fools, they don't know the power of Shiva and Blitzwing," Holly commented.

"They will find out the hard way," Annika replied. She wasn't sad what so ever that Darkstar was gone, which was odd the way Holly saw it.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Not the best chapter. It didn't come out the way I planned. But I have no time to redo it, so it will do!_


	22. Alpha and Omega Part 4: The Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ the long-awaited chapter 21!_

****

**Chapter #21:**** Alpha and Omega [Part 4]: The Call**

The group arrived, finding themselves in a large room, where they saw the main computer, it was counting down, that much could be seen. And the force field before it was rippling with energy.

"Kenny, any chance you can stop that computer?" Tyson asked.

"Not with that shield up," Kenny replied.

"To stop the computer, you will have to get through us," Janet and Claudia appeared, both had their launchers raised, their blades shimmering. Charly felt heat in her pocket as Celeste responded to something.

"How about you turn it off now, because there is no way in hell that I will allow you to do this to my father's company, he worked too hard for it to see it go down the drain because of four stupid women,"

"We can't turn it off until it is done," Holly's voice drifted from behind them

"That only leaves one thing, we beat them at their own game, Kenny can you give us an analyses of that force field, maybe Kaosu can puncture through and destroy it," Vega proposed. Kenny immediately got to work, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"While you waste your time searching for a way to get through the force-field, how about a battle? I've been looking foreword to it," Janet suggested. Charly growled, she felt heat in her pocket; Celeste was pulsating angrily in her new blade. It was at that moment that Janet and Claudia launched their blades.  They froze in front of the force field and didn't budge.

"All that stands before you and the computer, is two little blades, and one weak force-field, you think you can handle it?" Claudia taunted.

"I'll fight, save your energy in case Kaosu's divine dragon canon is not enough to go through, I think the prominence will be enough," Vega was about to jump in when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You mustn't fight Vega, it is the will of Hawkra, and he tells me you mustn't fight," Cleo voiced, her ankh was glowing angrily too.

"She's right Vega, this is my fight. My father's company, hence it is my duty as the future heir to defend it," Charly pulled out the new gear Kaitlyn gave her and launched her blade. "Celeste! Nova Flames now!" Charly commanded. Her blade began to glow crimson as sparkles raced about it Celeste emerged with a shriek, flames erupting around her, fast forming an aura of fire. Janet and Claudia's blades reacted, honing on Celeste as she charged at them. 

Kai watched, he could feel the anger Dranzer was radiating; he could tell Dranzer was gravitated to fight as well. In a second flat he had the new fusion blade out, in it's launcher. With a hard yank it was out. "Dranzer double team!" he commanded.

"Right on! Let them have it you two!" Tyson cheered.

Cleo glanced at her Ankh, it was glowing brightly, then she glanced at Kaitlyn who stood by her side, the girl was watching every move expectantly, as if she knew something would happen.

Dranzer ignited ablaze too and just as Celeste hit Janet's blade, Claudia's hit her in the back, a blind shot. Dranzer moved, emerging mid charge with a thunderous shriek, never one to see his Gemini twin in trouble. The fight became brutal; the impacts from Celeste and Dranzer were not doing much damage, which served to irk Charly and Kai.

Kaitlyn meanwhile took a step back and reached into her pouch, pulling out a small PDA like device, she booted it up. It showed the stats of the Fusion blades, on the screen she could see the temperature of the alloy they were made of rising fast, and things were according to plan, she remember her grandfather telling her how the blades worked, she just hoped Celeste and Dranzer could give enough heat to trigger the fusion blades to activate, or else it was lost, or so Black-Dranzer said.

"Enough playing around, this was fun… but all good things have to end, Shiva!" Janet commanded.

"Blitzwing it's time!" Claudia added. The spirits emerged, Shiva radiating ice around her as vapor billowed off her like off liquid nitrogen. Blitzwing emerged with a boom of thunder that echoed in the small room.

"Knives of Ice!" Janet commanded, Shiva took off; spreading her wings, like chunks of them broke off, forming long sharp crystals. Celeste took after her, talons raised. Shiva was faster, with a flap of her blue wings she sent the ice flying at Celeste, causing her to go into a series of erratic banks and barrel rolls to avoid the impact. But even she wasn't fast enough; one ice shard flew right past the bird's back, causing it to shriek as feathers flew off her.

Vega watched, she noticed Cleo was standing next to her eyes closed, she now realized why Cleo stopped her, Kaosu would have been badly mismatched, seeing as Shiva was ice and Blitzwing was Lightning, the two elements that Kaosu didn't exactly like.

Celeste rebounded, with a flap of her wings. Dranzer flew up at that moment, charging at Shiva, now without her ice the bird was exposed and vulnerable to his flames.

"This is easier than I through!" Claudia snickered, but a second later her eyes refocused, "Blitzwing… Lightning stroke attack! Aim at them both!" she commanded. Blitzwing shrieked and lightning began to spark about him, cracking with thunder. Suddenly two lightning bolts shot out from him hitting both Gemini twins. Both shrieked in pain as more feathers flew, the lightning was like a knife, and it did just as much damage.

"Damn it! Where did they get this much power?" Charly hissed. Kai didn't reply, he was watching them closely they seemed familiar to him. Shiva reminded him a little too much of Kimmy's Hydra with her flowing tail and the shape of her crest.

"C'mon you two! Stop playing around!" Takara spoke.

"Takara is right, stop holding back!" Hikaru jumped on the cheering wagon.

Charly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but before she could even begin to formulate a plan, Janet beat her to the punch.

"After that little shocking number, you two are gone! Shiva put them on ice! Diamond Dust!" Janet ordered. Shiva shrieked and flew up, beginning to flap her wings foreword hard, forming a blizzard. The blizzard swirled around the room, affecting everyone.

Kai growled, the wind was freezing cold, he could already see ice forming on the wings of Dranzer, "Hell-Fire Storm!" he commanded. Celeste and Dranzer responded as one, shrieking, both igniting ablaze again, sending sparks flying everywhere, suddenly both dove right trough the blizzard, flaming twisters formed around them as the twisters interlocked and a roaring tornado appeared, enveloping Shiva and Blitzwing, both shrieked and it was then Charly opened her eyes, focusing her will to make the flames emitted by Celeste more intense. Celeste suddenly erupted out of the twister, as it finally died out, Shiva looked like she was effected most of all.

Celeste froze and suddenly flapped her wings foreword, flames racing off them, she flapped them again, more flames. With a final powerful thrust she sent a tidal wave of flames racing at Shiva as Dranzer charged and tackled her blade, being on the head of the wave, like a surfer on the crest of 'the ultimate wave'. This sent Shiva flying back with the impact, right into the wall, but she bounced off, not defeated yet.

'That attack!' Vega saw it but couldn't believe it, it was then she remembered Kaitlyn's bit beast, and it executing the same attack 'the solar wind flame!' Vega realized, 'but… how?'

Kaitlyn was still watching the little computer in her hands, the temperature on the fusion blades was reaching optimal, only a few more minutes and the devices would be activated.

Kenny finally looked up from his laptop, "Guys, I can't bring down that force feild, the thing is controlled by the same computer behind it, and it acts like a firewall too," he reported.

"Well then I guess I'll have to blast through it," Vega commented.

"I'll help," Cleo added.

Back on the field, Blitzwing watched Shiva for a second before turning his glowing yellow eyes on Celeste, with a shriek he charged, baring his talons, with one slash, more feathers flew, deep crimson feathers, Celeste wasn't fast enough to dodge the hit, the impact of their blades sent sparks into the air. Dranzer slammed Blitzwing from behind, sending him away, allowing Celeste to regain her bearings.

"What will it take to bring them down?" Charly hissed she was tiring quickly.

"Weaken them a little bit more, and I think we can let the prominence rip on them," Kai whispered close, he didn't want the two girls they were facing to hear. Charly nodded.

"I've had enough," Claudia looked ticked.

"Me too… how about we double team them?" Janet whispered to her. Claudia smirked.

"Shiva/Blitzwing Diamond Dust/Blitzkrieg now! Unleash the Tundra Storm!" the two girls called in one voice. Shiva and Blitzwing responded as one. Shiva raised her blizzard again. Celeste and Dranzer moved to attack her like they did last time when Blitzwing responded, lightning fork after lightning fork exploded from him, hitting around the two soul birds, not allowing them to get anywhere close to Shiva, the Blizzard was blinding now and each hit from Blitzwing was growing closer and closer.

"Curses," Kai growled, this was far too unbalanced, he couldn't get an upper hand on these two, and they seem to work flawlessly together. Beside him Charly was practically close to the seething point, but she forced herself to calm down. Neither realized that their combined anger was fueling their blades, making the shield of flames around Celeste and Dranzer burn hotter, heating the blades even more. Already their silver metal was beginning to glow from the heat.

Charly closed her eyes and focused, they couldn't afford to wait any longer. It was obvious that these two didn't tire easily. The blizzard died as Shiva ran out of energy to hold it, it was then Dranzer finally broke through and with a series of elegant barrel rolls to dodge Blitzwing's lightning bolts he hit Shiva, sending her back again, but like last time, she wasn't down for the count.

Kaitlyn felt an odd sensation in her heard suddenly, as if it was being twisted, She felt the presence of Black-Dranzer within her shift, and then she realized what Charly was doing, she was summing Black-Dranzer and the soul bird of time was trying it's best not to respond, and it wasn't helping. The sensation quickly turned from uncomfortable to painful as Kaitlyn struggled not to cry out, or even slouch, she didn't want them to know her secret. And she was going to do her darn best to prevent.

Shiva and Blitzwing used that moment of distraction to converged on Celeste and Dranzer and engage into melee combat, but their talons were sharper, their movements a notch faster. Occasionally Celeste or Dranzer would shriek painfully as Shiva and Blitzwing managed to land a blow on them.

"Kai… I can't sense Black-Dranzer!" Charly suddenly looked up at him panicked that came as a shock to him and Kai's focus slipped. Dranzer was sent a second later back, shrieking painfully.

"That cant be… I have him right here!" Kai reached into his pocket for Black-Dranzer's blade when his launcher suddenly began to beep, Charly's did too. Behind him Dranzer rose and flew back into the feel, shrieking angrily, his eyes glowing bright angry red. Silver sparkles danced up from Celeste and Dranzer's blades, circling them as the soul birds folded their wings and bowed their heads, flames danced around them.

Charly and Kai looked at the launchers, on the small screen of the devices the words 'Optimum Temperature achieved… fusion cores standing by,' flashed. Charly looked at Kaitlyn as Janet and Claudia were perplexed by the strange behavior of their birds.

"Activate the fusion cores, and let them pay… no one messes with you," Kaitlyn spoke approaching. She put her hands on both of their launchers and flicked up a small plastic flap, exposing bright red buttons that were glowing.

"Guys! There is something wrong with those blades! Their molecular structure is… barely stable; it looks like they are about to fall apart, atom from atom. But there is something else… there is a magnetic field around them, containing them from falling apart," Kenny voiced.

"That's how the fusion blades work," Kaitlyn voiced, "Trust me… my grandpa made these, and he tested them. They worked fine!" Kaitlyn called. Charly glanced at Kai both nodded, raising they launchers. Simultaneously both pushed the button Kaitlyn revealed on their launchers.

Celeste and Dranzer shrieked, unfolding their wings, both transformed into beam of light as they dove back into their blades, vanishing. Flames suddenly exploded like a giant tidal wave out of the blades as they began to glow. The flames circled them, blocking them from view.

"What's going on?" Janet demanded, "Shiva!" she called. Shiva dove right into the flames but she was sent back, hitting the force field behind her hard, causing it to flicker wildly. The flames continued to circle, now taking shape, the shape of a giant flaming bird, there was a shriek coming from somewhere as the 'blades' appeared at the bottom of the giant flaming aura, except, where previously were two, there was now one silver blade with purple highlights, it had four sharp scythes in it's attack ring, they stuck out at forty-five degree angles. On the base it had spikes.

"What the hell?" Janet gasped.

"They fused…" Claudia voiced. Everyone stared, but no one was more in shock than Kai and Charly.

"Now! Call out Celeste and Dranzer!" Kaitlyn piped up, 'and let the fun begin!' she thought.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is probably the pre-last chapter of the fic. Or maybe the Pre-Pre last… stick around for the explosive finale of the trilogy!_ All shall be revealed in **_Alpha and Omega [Part 5]: Soul Guardian_**


	23. Alpha and Omega Part 5: Soul Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ The pre-final chapter of this fic! And it is bound to be explosive!_

Chapter #22: Alpha and Omega [Part 5]: Soul Guardian

Charly and Kai exchanged glances before turning back to the battle, "Celeste!" Charly called. The single blade's bit chip began to glow blood crimson on the half of it, in a sort of a yang-yang shape.

"Dranzer!" Kai added. It was then flames exploded from the blade. Janet and Claudia could only watch. The flames took the shape of a giant flaming bird with huge wings as two beams exploded from the bit chip. The beams separated into a neat 'V' shape as Celeste and Dranzer materialized for an instant, before becoming beams of light again, the beams shot up, entwining as the flames began to burn brighter and hotter.

The force field began to flicker wildly as the energy in the room began to build. The two beams finally merged and light exploded outwards, blinding everyone watching. After the light subsided, there was a cocoon of flames left; in it was a black almond shape.

"What the… where's Celeste? Or is that Celeste… then where's Dranzer?" Tyson asked.

Janet and Claudia were too shocked and curious to even think of attacking, their birds were hesitant to move.

"That is Celeste, and Dranzer… although the more appropriate name would be Zepher-Dranzer, the soul guardian," Kaitlyn tried to explain, her voice sounded a little odd, it sounded deeper, and had a sort of an echo to it. As if hearing the girl's voice the almond cocoon began to unravel, large wings opened, they were glimmering as they were made of metal.

Their individual overlapping strands were completely made of metal, and the top edge looked like it hard a blade on it. Between them on his back he had something that looked like a canon. _(A.N: If anyone of you played 'Legend of Dragoon' for PS1, the wings are sorta like the Dragoon wings)_ A shriek echoed as the flames exploded outwards, racing across the room.

"Okay, that's freaky," Kenny remarked.

"Shiva! Frozen arrow now!" Janet finally called, snapping out of her stupor. Shiva charged, but before she could hit, a pair of ice blue eyes lit up in almond winged cocoon, scaring Shiva to the point that she froze. "C'mon Shiva! It's just a bit beast! Attack!" Janet hissed. Shiva moved foreword hesitantly, but then drew back as tail feathers fell from the cocoon, looking like Dranzer's but they were longer, and there were more of them. The glowing eyes moved up and the flames fell, there before them floated a large bird, at least twice the size of Dranzer or Celeste, it had metallic wings, and another feathery mass wrapped around it's body. Above the eyes it had the typical crest of a soul bird, except in the middle, between the middle strand, and the side strand on each side, another strand extended falling long down, that too was made of metal.

"Blitzwing!" Claudia barked, Blitzwing dove in followed by Shiva. At that second the feathery mass flew open, showing it was in fact a second pair of wings, the large bird took off with a thunderous shriek, avoiding both impacts. Shiva and Blitzwing hit the force field hard, causing it to flicker.

"What is that… thing?" Janet asked. Charly and Kai were as baffled as any of them, but what Kaitlyn said made them wonder. They looked at her.

"It's okay… Zepher-Dranzer is on your side," she spoke. Kai glared, but then turned to the huge bird, which seemed to focus it's eyes on him, it's feather wings were flapping, but it's metal ones drew back and weren't moving, they didn't look like they were functional. With a nod the bird turned around and charged at Shiva and Blitzwing, shrieking again. The two moved to dodge, but at the last second, the guardian brought his metallic wings down, exposing the blades at their edges. As he flew by, yellow and ice blue feathers flew as Shiva and Blitzwing shrieked in agony.

"Blitzkrieg!" Claudia commanded. Lightning began to swirl around Blitzwing as he began to charge, the lightning bird was enraged now, and Shiva flew up, without a command kicking up a blizzard. Lightning flew from Blitzwing, Zepher-Dranzer brought his metal wings around himself, the lightning hitting their surface directly ten times until the storm died away, but yet the giant bird didn't shriek in pain.

"Is that the best you got?" Charly taunted. Zepher-Dranzer burst of out of his cocoon, hit tail touched the ground as the lightning now swirling around his metal wings began to crack.

"Throw it back at them Dranzer!" Kai commanded. With a flap of the metal wings, two lightning forks exploded outwards, one hitting Shiva, the other hitting Blitzwing, shocking both, causing them to shriek in agony again. He charged, blade and all, hitting both hard, causing them fly into the force field again, draining more energy.

"Kai! Charly! I don't know why, but with each hit, that force field weakens, it's about sixty percent strength of what it was before!" Kenny voiced. Charly glanced at the computer behind the barrier and her eyes widened; the timer was showing five minutes.

"Kai we have to finish this fast!" she spoke.

"I have no problem with that," Kai replied, he was growing bored of this, Janet and Claudia were powerful, but it was obvious they had very little control over their bit beasts as he could tell the two were very powerful. Zepher-Dranzer landed on the floor soundlessly.

Shiva and Blitzwing were not recovering fast enough from the last impact. Vega and Cleo stepped up, "Those two are down and out, now it's our turn to do some damage to that force field," Cleo voiced, raising her launcher, the ankh around her neck began to shine. With a single movement Vega and Cleo launcher their blades.

"Kaosu! Rise!" Vega commanded. Her black blade began to glow just as Kaosu stretched out, head to tip with a roar. Beside him Sphiamun emerged without a prior command from Cleo, the sphinx snorted at seeing Shiva and Blitzwing.

"Shiva don't let them take down that force field!" Janet commanded. But as Shiva moved, Zepher-Dranzer took off, diving at her, dragging his talons along the bird's unprotected body, causing it to slam into the force field again.

"It's over," Vega spoke with a smile on her lips that was reminiscent of her evil smirk two years before, that time she was under Kaosu's control. Kaosu coiled himself around his mistress and hissed like a serpent before taking off, spreading his wings wide, clicks raced down his back as he opened his jaws wide, drawing back his head until his neck formed a sort of an 's' shape, yellow energy began to rapidly collect in his jaws.

Cleo held her hands on either side of her ankh and closed her eyes. It began to glow, floating softly up, a second later a beam of yellow shot out of it, wrapping itself around Sphiamun like blanket, "With the strength or Ra… and the wisdom of Amun, Hawkra fuse with Sphiamun!" Cleo commanded. The energy was absorbed into Sphiamun as wings exploded from his back, his muzzle reformed to that of a beak of a hawk as he rose on his hind limbs, front reforming into bird talons, he shrieked, the solar disk on his forehead was the last thing to appear. "Beam of Ra!" Cleo commanded. The solar disk began to glow as Amun-Hawkra focused all his energy.

"I never thought we'd see the day she fused Amun-Hawkra again, and that I'd be glad to see him," Max commented.

"Last time he was strong, this time he's bound to be stronger," Lilly added.

A second later Kaosu and Amun-Hawkra fired their combined blast, the yellow energy hit the force field hard, causing the lights in the room to flicker wildly, but the force field managed to withstand the blast. The emitters began to smoke, but they were still operational.

"It withheld?!" Tyson gasped in shock.

"Why wouldn't it? I knew what your bit beasts were capable of when I designed this force field, keep blasting if you can, it wont help," Annika's gleeful voice floated over them as the group turned around. Charly glanced at the count down, three minutes, they had to think, and they had to think fast.

"Bring it down right now," Bryan commanded coldly.

"Why? And see all that I worked for go to waste? If my Uncle Arthur can't have Phoenix Enterprises… no one will, including her," Annika replied, pointing a finger at Charly. It was then it slammed down on Charly hard.

"Annika… you're… your real last name is Smith, isn't it?" Charly stuttered out.

"Finally you realize, took you long enough. But no, I'm a Parker; my mom is Arthur Smith's younger sister, making me Aaron's cousin! And it's your fault he's dead Deamen!" Annika hissed.

"It wasn't her fault! Aaron had it coming to him!" Max instantly jumped in.

"Annika you're going down! Now we have even more reasons to defeat you!" Takara added. The D-boys and Cleo looked clueless, but didn't particularly feel like joining the fray.

"Guys… the force field is down to twenty percent, one more blast should bring it down," Kenny voiced.

"I'm dry, Kaosu can only fire his divine dragon canon once in forty eight hours at full power," Vega replied.

"Same here…" Cleo turned back to Amun-Hawkra and Kaosu, both looked exhausted. Amun-Hawkra was actually shimmering, threatening to separate ahead of his thirty-minute time limit.

"There is nothing you can do," Annika spoke, "Only a minute to go… say good bye to that Mercedes Charly, and hello to the slums."

Charly shook her head, taking a deep breath. She could feel everyone was watching her, and she knew that no matter what, people would support her, even if she lost it all, but she had a feeling that there was something that can still be done, but what. She glanced at the computerized launcher she held, on the screen it was showing a small diagram of Zepher-Dranzer, she then remembered the canon on his back and her head flew up instantly, focusing her eyes on Annika she smirked.

"It aint over until it's over, and I decide when it's over… so Annika, get lost, you and your whole blasted family have been a pain in the neck from day one to my father. And I will not allow you destroy all that my grandfather worked hard for when he created the company," Turning back to Zepher-Dranzer she caught the soul birds eye, in her mind she could hear the voice of the bird, telling her that he still had one more thing to give, and now it was as best time as ever. 

Wordlessly Zepher-Dranzer took off, spreading out his wings, "Its time then," Kai glanced at Charly who nodded and smiled at him. No one knew what was going on between the two that made them smirk like they knew something no one did.

"Zepher-Dranzer, bring the canon online!" Charly commanded. Zepher-Dranzer shrieked, all eyes were instantly on the huge bird as their masters recalled Amun-Hawkra and Kaosu. Zepher-Dranzer landed on the floor, spreading out his feet, jamming his talons in the ground, the canon on his back began to glow as suddenly two electrodes extended from it, snapping open, there was a gap between them as their tips coned foreword, Zepher-Dranzer ducked low, pointing that canon straight at the computer, seemingly completely ignoring the force field that was still in his way.

Author Notes: This is the pre-last chapter of the fic. Stick around for the final chapter of CTS… **_Alpha and Omega [Part 6]: The Truth _**coming soon to a browser near you!


	24. Alpha and Omega Part 6: The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:**_ The final chapter of this fic! And it is the one you've all been waiting for. Especially if you're a K/C fan!_

****

**Chapter #23:**** Alpha and Omega [Part 6]: The Truth**

**_Last time, on Temporal Slider…._**

_Zepher-Dranzer landed on the floor, spreading out his feet, jamming his talons in the ground, the canon on his back began to glow as suddenly two electrodes extended from it, snapping open, there was a gap between them as their tips coned foreword, Zepher-Dranzer ducked low, pointing that canon straight at the computer, seemingly completely ignoring the force field that was still in his way._

And now, the conclusion… 

"What are you thinking you are doing?" Annika spoke with laughter in her voice; she walked over to her other friends, Janet and Claudia. All three were almost laughing, but the smile vanished off their lips as energy began to cascade down between the electrodes of the birds canon, stopping at the tip where an orb was slowly forming. The energy was green, and the air around it seemed to crack and explode, like the matter in the air itself was being destroyed.

"There is a massive power build up from that canon," Kenny voiced. Kaitlyn checked her small monitoring device, alarm shot through her when she was that the fusion blades were overloading, with each second as the canon continued to gather power, the fusion blades were beginning to overheat. The time on the computer reached ten seconds…

"Oh no you don't!" Janet barked. "Shiva Block their path!" she ordered.

"Blitzwing you too!" Claudia added. Shiva and Blitzwing moved right in front of the charging soul guardian, but it didn't phase anyone, especially not Charly or Kai. The clock reached three seconds…

"You're too-" That was as Far as Annika got when Charly cut her off, her eyes solidified into a cold mask.

"Zepher-Dranzer… Fire the Antimatter flare!" she commanded loudly, coldly. Time seemingly froze as with a last crackle from the canon, a large wide green flare exploded, right at the force field, Shiva and Blitzwing were right in it's way but they instantly retreated into their blades. The flare washed over the blades, causing chunks to fall off them, the beam hit the force field hard, causing it to flicker, a second later some emitters exploded as it weakened, the flare went right through and hit the computer, stopping the count down at one second. Shiva and Blitzwing's blades being the closest to the blast source began to vaporize. A yellow and light blue beam emanated from them at the beam died, their blades themselves were vaporized, their bit chips were cracked in more places than one could count.

"It's going to explode!" Kenny warned. Everyone turned tail and ran, except Vega, Charly, and Kai. Vega was drawn to stay. For some reason. It was then an explosion rocked the fusion blade that was the source of Zepher Dranzer, the device finally overloaded. Zepher-Dranzer shrieked and separated, literarily ripped apart, Celeste and Dranzer materialized, circling their masters.

Shiva and Blitzwing were set free; they were circling above, but unlike Darkstar, for some reason they didn't flee. Then suddenly the bright yellow beam shot right at Charly making her jump, it flew right into her pocket and died. Celeste too transformed into a bright red beam and retreated to her other blade in Charly's pocket. The bright blue beam continued to circle but then shot right at Vega, entering the pocket of her trench coat, dimming. Dranzer returned to Kai a second later.

"Lets go you two!" Vega hissed. They turned to flee just as the computer exploded. Vega managed to get out, but she looked back in horror to see a giant fireball sweep out the door.

"Charly! Kai!" The girls shrieked in one voice.

"Fitting end," Annika muttered. She was grabbed by what remained of her collar by Vega, whose eyes froze over.

"Shut up!" Vega hissed. Tala moved to put his hands on Vega's shoulders.

"Don't kill her just yet, look," he spoke. Vega glanced back; in the fire was a silhouette. Of two people holding hands. As the flames died down Charly and Kai emerged from the fireball, holding hands, flaming auras around them, their soul birds protecting them.

"It's okay Vega," Charly let go of Kai's hand as the aura died around her, "It's over… we did it," she spoke. Kaitlyn was the first to snap out of her trance as she ran over and leapt up, hugging the girl. Charly smiled down at her and ruffled her hair; she then glanced at Kai and smiled wider.

"I now know Kai, I know the truth," she spoke. The girls, even Cleo gathered around to give comforting hugs to Charly. The boy just looked on, Kenny pulled out a cell phone and called the police.

After all the hub-hub was said and done, the group returned home, Kaitlyn could feel Black-Dranzer's energy, she did everything she came here to do. So it was time to leave. She glanced up at Charly and smiled. She owed them an explanation before she left.

"Kaitlyn, you okay?" Hikaru asked as she noticed the sad expression on the six-year-old's face.

"I have something important to say to all of you," Kaitlyn replied. She stopped dead in her tracks as all eyes turned on the girl. "I know why Charly cant find my parents, I don't have parents… in this time frame anyways," Kaitlyn began.

"What? Time frame…" Tyson asked. The girl smiled and suddenly her body shimmered, her eyes lost their innocent look, they became cold, and emotionless.

"This is not the place to speak, come, to the backyard… I need some open space," the girl's voice changed too, it was deeper now, more ominous. The group numbly followed the six year old to the back yard, where she stopped next to the dish installed there.

"Alright squirt, what is it you wanted to tell us," Tala asked. Half of them expected Kaitlyn's usual 'I'm not a squirt!' comment but it didn't come.

"I want to tell you the truth about myself," Kaitlyn began, turning to Charly and Kai she smiled again, "You see… my real name is Kaitlyn Hiwatari, not Hailey," she spoke. That shocked the group to the core, especially Kai.

"Are you his sister or something?" Tyson muttered. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I'm his great, granddaughter," Kaitlyn replied.

"Now Kaitlyn, it's not nice to lie," Charly warned. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I'm not lying, and I can prove it… I come from a hundred years in the future, and I know why you, Charly, couldn't summon Black-Dranzer back there," the girl closed her eyes and arched her back, "Because he's right here," at that instant black glowing wings erupted out of her back as Black-Dranzer emerged from the illusionary core of the girl he made, her body began to glow in an iridescent blue color, almost looking like a ghost as the soul bird of time floated over her.

"I don't… believe my eyes," was the only statement most girls watching could say. Charly however was shocked rigid to the place.

"Charly, I came back to fix the grave error that happened in my time line. The accident, in my time line… Kai was too late; you took that three-story fall, and were blinded by it. But eight years later, a brain tumor was found, and you died a slow and very painful death. Great Grandpa Kai was never the same again." Kaitlyn continued to explain. Charly just stood there, rigid like a pole while the girls stared at her, the guys were shocked. Kai however found an almost undeniable urge to place his hands on Charly's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Being unable to defeat Shiva and Blitzwing, the dance of the destined warriors was to be continued, but with Charly's death, Celeste in her anger at Kai, fled…" Kaitlyn continued.

"Why are you telling us now?" Vega asked.

"Because… I am the next destined warrior. And I was a coward; I knew that I could never do what my great grandparents could do so easily. I sought the help of Black-Dranzer, and he returned me back in time to fix this error. The future is undoubtedly changed past my recognition, but I am just glad that my great grandma will live," at that tears slipped from the six year old's eyes. Black-Dranzer wrapped his wings around her comfortingly, being the only one able to touch her at the moment.

"Wait… Charly and Kai are your great grandparents?!"  It dawned on Takara hard, she looked at them with shock, and soon everyone was staring at them like they never saw it coming.

"No, not directly… in my time line Takara, you marry Kai, and Charly remains with Rei, my grandpa and Grandma were your kids," Kaitlyn tried to stifle the giggle at that, after all she was just a six year old.

"However," a deep voice cut in, it was Black-Dranzer, "Lord Kai is now at a cross-roads. And only he can choose where to go next, follow his true love, or remain behind the veil of a lie," Black-Dranzer spoke, looking at his master meaningfully.

"And one more thing that changed," Kaitlyn turned to Vega and Tala, on whom she was leaning, seeking his silent comfort. "I am glad to see you two stopped lying to each other," was all that Kaitlyn said, but the meaning of her words was clear.

"Wait Kaitlyn… you bit beast, Mecha-D," Vega spoke. She still didn't tell Charly, but now was as good time as any. Kaitlyn chuckled and pulled out her blade.

"I saw that coming," she raised the blade over her head. "Mecha-D come out!" she commanded. The blade began to glow even without being spun out; Mecha-D emerged, in his armor.

"Dranzer!" Kai recognized the bird instantly. The metal armor around the bird fell, exposing its true identity.

"My proof that I am who I say I am," Kaitlyn voiced quietly. It was then that Charly made a step closer to Kaitlyn who looked up at her; tears began to slip from Charly's eyes as she kneeled.

"Thank you Kaitlyn," she spoke.

"You're welcome, but I'm afraid my time here is at an end, I must return to my time," Kaitlyn spoke. Looking at Kai she nodded and winked. Black-Dranzer unfurled his wings from around the girl and shrieked softly. Mecha-D donned his armor again and took off right into the sky, his blade vanishing from Kaitlyn's grasp, it too having been a good illusion.

"Good bye Charly, and stop lying to yourself. You know what you want," with that Kaitlyn turned around. Her image flashed and vanished as Black-Dranzer took off with a flap of his wings. There was a somber mood as Black-Dranzer flew up, transforming into a beam of black light he shot right up into the sky, and vanished. Charly remained where she was, kneeling on the grass being much too numb to get up, she knew what Kaitlyn meant by her last words. But she also remembered what else Kaitlyn spoke it wasn't meant to be.

"Who would have thought," Max commented quietly.

"I thought time travel was impossible, but… there was living proof," Kenny voiced, previously having remained eerily silent, of shock or surprise, maybe a bit of both. Charly got up from her kneeling position and walked back to the mansion, she still had things to digest. And it wasn't going to be easy.

That night, Cleo and the D-boys were preparing top return to Europe, their 'vacation' over. Charly was sitting the back yard, on the bench, pulling over things that happened. The only thing of Kaitlyn that remained was in her arms, Kaitlyn's teddy bear. She held out Celeste in one hand, and a second bit chip, Blitzwing's in another. Shaking her head she put them both in her pocket. Vega now had Shiva, a fitting combo considering Kaosu was water and Shiva was ice. She heard soft footsteps coming from the path leading to the mansion.

"Charly," a voice asked, "we have to talk… about what happened."

"What is there to talk about Kai?" Charly got up, leaving the teddy on the bench as she approached him slowly.

"What Kaitlyn said," Kai retorted, it was still a bit too much to swallow, even for him, but he knew that the six year old wasn't lying and what she did to make sure he was there in time for Charly made him realize that Kaitlyn was truly of Charly's blood, she had a big kind heart.

"What exactly did she say that you want to talk about with me?" Charly looked up, seeing that he was now standing a lot closer than she remembered, there was a peculiar look in his eyes.

"I decided to stop hiding the truth from Takara, and you," Kai spoke.

"What do you mean?" Charly looked down but she felt a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up into his fathomless brown eyes.

"Charly, the veil of a lie Black-Dranzer mentioned… it's about time I stopped hiding behind it. It would seem only fair. You remember, that… kiss we shared," Kai paused at that.

"It didn't mean anything… I was out of it, and you probably realized that was the only way to get me to stop my guilt trip," Charly wrenched out of his grasp.

"It did mean something to me," Kai stopped her dead and her tracks as he placed his hands on her shoulders, the girl looked up. "Kaitlyn made me realize something," he continued, in a more quiet tone. "She made me realize just whom I truly loved."

Charly looked down again, "Its wrong Kai," she spoke.

"I understand, you don't –" that was as Far as Kai got before she cut him off.

"Three years ago, we met as enemies. Two years ago, we became friends. A year ago I think I fell in love with you, and now I know," Charly whispered. Her arms shot out, wrapping themselves around Kai's waist, she put her head on his shoulder. He remained there, as if frozen in time. "I love you Kai," was all Charly added before he snapped awake. She raised her head off his shoulder and looked him earnestly in the eye, "I love you," she repeated. That was all Kai needed, he kissed her. This time, neither of them pulled away until air was needed.

"I love you too Charly," he whispered in her ear, pulling her into a comforting hug. A mutual thought passed through both their minds, seeking silent forgiveness from the people they hurt before, hoping against all hope that both would find happiness despite everything. Tomorrow was going to be the hardest day of their lives. But both knew that they would pull through, like they always did, together.

_~*~*~THE END~*~*~_

**Author Notes:** This is the end of this trilogy. I am now going to switch to full time production of Dangerous Games. I may write an Epilogue for this showing how things have changed in Kaitlyn's time, to tie up some loose ends. But I am not sure if a will.

**Special Notes:** My best friend Amber, who owns Lilly is making a BB RPG. And you can actually play a character off the show, for the address, email me or something. It won't show up on the document here.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

Author Notes: This is the Epilogue you people have been asking for. Epilogue 

Kaitlyn woke up in her bed. It was morning; glancing to her side she saw a clock proclaiming an early ten am. Her head and vision swam for a few moments, but she could tell she was back in her time, as she couldn't feel Black-Dranzer's presence anymore. Tossing the covers of her bed aside she got up, looking around her surroundings she noticed that her room was different. Opening the closet she quickly grabbed some clothing, her wardrobe changed too, but she liked it. Running to the bathroom she quickly changed and exited the bathroom, as she walked by the full-length mirror and froze in an instant.

Before he was her reflection, yet it wasn't her reflection. She looked different, where her hair was dark blue before, it was now dual-colored, like Kai's. And her eyes were solid ember brown, where they were ember brown with a hint of gold in them before. She also noticed she looked older, by two years in fact.

"What has happened?" she spoke aloud. Glancing at the calendar hanging on the wall she saw the date, it was ten years after she left. Ten years after she set the time line right.

"Sylvia! You're awake!" A girl ran into the room, she was about six with flame red hair and Prussian blue eyes. Kaitlyn froze, she didn't recognize the child, but upon closer inspection she realized the girl was familiar. "What's wrong Sylvia? Don't you recognize me?" the girl pleaded. Kaitlyn numbly shook her head, why was this girl calling her Sylvia? "Come play with me and Hitome!" the girl grabbed her sleeve and dragged her out. Kaitlyn followed her numbly.

She passed the hallways, noticing how decorated everything was, more decorated than she remembered. 'Note to self… talk with Black-Dranzer as soon as possible, something is very wrong with this picture,' Kaitlyn thought. In the back of her mind she felt another presence, it was weak it was the trail of Black-Dranzer, she tried to focus all her attention on the trail, but the dragging of the small red-haired girl was disturbing her focus.

They arrived in the back yard where there was a sand box, something Kaitlyn didn't remember before; there was also a large jungle gym and all sorts of children things. A girl with black hair and golden eyes was swinging on swing back and forth; she was perhaps seven years old.

"Dianna!" the girl, Hitome, stopped swinging and ran to the red-haired girl that was dragging Kaitlyn along.

"Finally Sylvia woke up, we can play!" Dianna spoke cheerfully.

"I don't feel like playing today, you two go ahead without me," Kaitlyn argued. Dianna pouted but left her sleeve alone, Hitome grabbed the six-year-old and both ran off to play on the swings and the slide. Kaitlyn watched them for a second but then turned around and ran back to her room, on her way she stopped by the master bedroom of the suit, it was a bedroom clearly belonging to two people as the things scattered around the room suggested.

She glanced on the dresser and spotted a few picture frames, she approached them and smiled as her eyes fell on a group picture. It was of the people she remembered, Kai and Charly were there, she was smiling as Kai had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

By her side stood Vega, with Tala she had her arms around his neck, smiling widely. Tala was just grinning. Just then it hit Kaitlyn why Dianna looked so familiar, she was the spitting image of Vega, she just had Tala's hair color, she was probably their daughter.

Rei was also there, in his arms was an unfamiliar to Kaitlyn, pink-haired girl, and both were smiling. Kaitlyn smiled too, "So Rei did move on" Kaitlyn thought, and this pink haired girl looked kind and nice, her smile was of pure joy.

And then there was Takara, she was also there, standing off to the side of the frame, by her stood Bryan a small smile on his features, he had one hand on Takara's shoulder.

There were three more couples in the shot, one being Hikaru and Tyson, both smiling joyfully. Max and Lilly were also there, standing between Tyson and Spencer, both shying about the camera a little. Spencer was with Cleo, and had his arms wrapped around her, since he was taller, Cleo only reached about to his shoulder. Kaitlyn smiled at the photograph, "Things have worked out fine," she thought. 

Glancing at the other photograph, it was of Kai and Charly again. Kai was wearing a black tuxedo, and Charly a white long gown, both looked a little older than Kaitlyn remembered them, it was a wedding picture, both looked as happy as happy can be. Then she spotted it, a black box resting behind the photographs, she felt the presence of Black-Dranzer in that box, so she reached for it and opened it, indeed inside was Black-Dranzer's blade. It began to shimmer when she touched it. She felt the presence of the ancient bird in her mind.

_'Welcome home Little Lady,'_ the bird whispered in her mind.

"Black Dranzer, tell me… why am I here and not ninety years in the future where I belong?" Kaitlyn asked.

_'It is complex little lady, altering the past altered the future, I was unable to bring you back where you belong, because there… you no longer exist, and your soul was reincarnated earlier in this time chain, during my flight through time, your soul was being fragmented and I realized why as I neared this time frame, you were reincarnated earlier. As Lord Kai and Lady Charlene's daughter, and not their descendant,'_ Black-Dranzer explained.

"I see, so that's why Dianna called me Sylvia… here I am Sylvia," Kaitlyn whispered.

_'Yes… Dianna addressed you as she remembered, I could not change that,'_ Black-Dranzer continued.

"Who is Hitome?" Kaitlyn wondered.

_'She is the daughter of Rei and Mariah,' _Black Dranzer responded,_ 'you must know the names of the other children as they will be coming here. You will realize who is who when you see them. The daughter of Lilly and Max is Lucy. The son of Tyson and Hikaru is ironically Tyson Jr. but he likes being called T.J. Then there are little Anna and Alexis, they are the twins of Lady Cleo and Spencer,'_ black Dranzer paused at that, was he about to tell her everything? _'There is also Matthew, the son of Takara and Bryan, he is only two however.'_

"What of Kenny and Ian?" Kaitlyn wondered.

_'Young Kenneth will becoming with his fiancé, and Ian will be attending with his girlfriend,'_ Black-Dranzer replied.

"Much has changed, but I am happy it did," Kaitlyn spoke.

_'Yes Little Lady, much **has** changed, but things are good, Lady Charlene and Lord Kai are truly happy. I allowed you to keep your previous memories so you will know the truth, you must never reveal that you are the Kaitlyn they knew before, as that would damage the time line. I know it is a burden, but I believe you can handle it Little Lady,'_ Black-Dranzer spoke in a tone of authority.

"Thank you Black Dranzer," with that said Kaitlyn slipped the blade back into its box and closed it. She turned around and glanced at the door, 'so Lord Kai and Lady Charlene are my mama and papa now…' she thought, 'I'll miss the mama and papa I remember, but I know this is for the better, this way I can keep them safe without them even knowing,' with that said Kaitlyn allowed her childish disposition to take over as she joyfully skipped out of the room.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is the short Epilogue I promised. It's not much, but it does give closure to the fic. My friend who owns Takara is not against the whole Bryan/Takara thing, so I decided to go ahead with it. I think it's cute!_

**_Special:_**_ Just for the record… here is the age ladder of the kids…_

_Sylvia/Kaitlyn (8), Hitome (7), Dianna (6.5), Lucy (6.5), T.J. (6), Anna and Alexis (5), Matthew (2)_


End file.
